My Little Sister
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: What if there was an eighth member? A secret member who also happens to be the sister of Meliodas? Meet Micah whose had her memories locked away and her appearance changed. Now known as Alice, a simple farm girl, she will journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins and along the way, unlock her past as one of the Sins. Will she prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you guys read the summary, then you know what the story is about. I recently got into this anime/manga and got inspired to write a story about it. In depth, the story will use plots from both the anime and the manga. I will also do some pairings, as well as one for the OC. I may or may not put a poll up to decide who she'll go with. Also, this story is NOT connected to my other ones. I'm saying this right now because the rest of my stories do correlate with one another. This one story happens not to be. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins. All rights go to the owner. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _There existed an organization of knights that dedicated themselves to protecting the people of Britannia. They were the Holy Knights, chivalrous knights who used their magical powers against the evils of the world. One group emerged from the Holy Knights, powerful than anything the world has every seen for centuries. However, they all carried a great sin, a red mark of an animal of the sin they were guilty for. One was the boar, the sin of gluttony. Another was the lion, the sin of pride. The fox, the sin of greed, the ram, the sin of lust, the snake, the sin of envy, and the grizzly, the sin of sloth. The last one was the dragon, the sin of wrath._**

 ** _These knight were called the Seven Deadly Sins._**

 ** _Given each a sacred treasure by the king, the group set out their journey of eradicating evil all across the land. They were heroes, until they tried to overthrow the kingdom. Now charged with treason, the Sins dissipated, fading into the shadows. But, the Holy Knights still hunt for them, and still continues today._**

 ** _Rumors had it that there was another member of the Seven Deadly Sins, a secret one. But, supposedly, she bore no sin. These rumors speak that the child was the younger sister of the captain of the Sins, the one who bears the sin of wrath. Whether that is true or not did not matter. Gifted with both skills in swordplay and magic, she was a knight to behold, especially with her sacred treasure. When the knights went to overthrow the kingdom, she had disappeared, along with the Sins._**

 ** _However, the Holy Knights still hunted for her, along with her comrades. Her memories locked away, the girl lived her life under a new name and a new appearance, unaware of her past life. Only her adoptive family and the people in her village knew her true identity. These people still viewed the Sins as heroes, and_** ** _condemned the Holy Knights for the injustice the Seven Sins faced. And she still lives there today. Now, you may ask, what purpose does telling this story do? Well, very soon, a princess will embark on a journey to gather the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights, and the girl will face her past once more. What was her name you ask? It was Micah. Do you know what it means? Micah means the angel of miracles..._**

* * *

"Dad! I'm going to fetch the water from the well!" A young girl yelled out to an aging farmer with a scruffy beard. Pitching a baleful of hay onto the cart, the farmer waved at the girl.

"OK Alice! Be careful of the wandering beasts around the forest!" He replied to the girl. As he watched his daughter's skirt disappear over the hill, he resumed pitching hay. Alice, humming and skipping on her way to the well, paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Hmmm! The daffodils smell so lovely today! I should pick some later for Mom!" She announced to herself. Soon, she reached a lone cobblestone near the forest. Pulling up the rope, Alice pulled until a bucket full of cold, refreshing water came up. As she went to grab it, a silky voice spoke behind her.

"My, my Alice. you've grown so much." Putting down the wooden bucket onto the edge of the well, she turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"Auntie! It's you!" She cried out to the hooded woman. Smirking, the woman floated closer to Alice, her golden brown eyes twinkling slightly from underneath the purple cloak.

"Alice. How have you been? Do you still have the charm bracelet I gave you?" Alice nodded, her short, chocolate brown curls bobbing up and down as she did so.

"Yes, Auntie! It's right here!" Then, Alice brought up her arm to reveal the piece of jewelry. A simple silver chain, there were six jewels on it. The gemstone all round, they consisted of a sky blue, dark green, fiery red, clear white, dark purple, and brilliant yellow. They all glowed underneath the bright sunlight. "I would never lose such a wonderful gift you made yourself!" The woman nodded, and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Alice, I'm sorry for not visiting as much. Ever since I helped Arthur become kingdom, I've become absorbed in helping defend Camelot from its enemies. I hope you understand." The girl nodded again.

"Of course Auntie. I'm actually glad you went to help Arthur Pendragon become king. He's really a nice boy and worthy of the title. I envy him sometimes." She said as the girl cast her honey brown colored eyes downwards. But, they looked up almost immediately. "...Auntie? Why don't you ever let me see your face?" The floating woman's posture stiffen slightly. Slowly, she descended onto the ground.

"...Alice. There is a reason I can not say. Someday, you will find out. And when that day comes...I fear will be the day you will be plunged into chaos again." Alice stared at the woman.

"Auntie?" Alice's aunt sighed before putting on a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just blathering...I have to go now. Make sure you don't lose your bracelet dear." Then, as she started to fade away, the woman spoke again. "Alice, the jewels on your bracelet will break one by one soon. Do not be afraid when that day comes, or what comes out of them...I'll see you soon." She said before disappearing completely. Alice stared where her aunt once stood before returning to the bucket of water, wondering what her aunt's cryptic message meant.

* * *

...

* * *

"I swear, those Holy Knights have gone to far this time!" Alice's father stated as he slammed his hands on the dinner table. His wife looked harshly at him.

"Dear. Not in front of Alice." She warned. Sighing, he sat down.

"You're right dear. My apologies." Alice said nothing as she took a sip of water. Her father seemed to strongly dislike the Holy Knights, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone in her little village thought the same, believing instead of a group of knights. However, for some odd reason, Alice never heard of the crimes the Holy Knights did, nor the name of the group her village respected. Whenever, she thought she would hear it, the gossiper would shush when they saw her, and scurry away. Sighing, Alice played with her food as her mind began to wander. Her parents began to discuss about the village's needs and what they should do. Then, she felt a strong urge in her body to look into the barn.

"Excuse me Father. Mother. I forgot to feed the horses again." She lied as she ran out the door. As she did so, Alice could hear her mother call out to her.

"Alice! That's the third time!" As the door slammed behind her, Alice ran underneath the night sky, the full moon shining down on her. Soon she saw the building and ran into the creaking barn. As the horses neighed, happy to see her, Alice saw something glowing faintly at the end of the building. Slowly walking, the girl approached to a small chest locked by many chains. As light leaked through, Alice unconsciously reached out and put her hand on the chest. She gasped as the chains broke, and pulled her hand away as the chest opened by itself. Then, a cloth covered object rose upwards. As the cloth disintegrated, it was revealed to be a sword in its scabbard. Alice's unintentionally breathed in as the sword floated towards her. As if in a trance, she grasped the handle and gasped in shock as images went through her mind.

A giant woman carrying her. A large armored man reading her a bed time story. A mage smiling as she handed her a small doll. A man with a scar ruffling her hair as the girl stuffed herself with his cooking. A man patted her head as he showed her a small plant. A frail man making a sweet drink for her. A blonde boy teaching sparring with her. Alice could feel tears fall from her face as she continued to see similar images. Grasping the sword even tighter, she was unaware as her short brown hair began to lengthen, and turn into a golden yellow. Her eyes began to change colors. Suddenly, she heard her father's voice.

"Alice? Are you done feeding the-Oh no." Turning around, she saw her father horrified expression on his face. "Alice...You took the sword didn't you?" Sniffling, Alice noticed her hair.

"D...Daddy? What happened...?" Her father shook his head as he walked towards her.

"Dear, don't be alarmed. Just give me the sword, and it will go away. I promise-" Suddenly, the whole barn began to shake. Her father cursed. "Damn! Did they notice?" Grabbing his daughter's arm, he brought her back into the house. Following her father, Alice could see flames rising from the town. As they came in, Alice's mother was waiting, a sad look on her face.

"They've found out, haven't they Charles?" She asked. Her husband nodded as he let go of Alice's arms ran to the kitchen.

"Yes. I suspect the Holy Knights sensed the Sacred Weapon. It was only a matter of time." He explained as he rummaged through the cupboards. "It was a miracle that they haven't even noticed its immense powers until now." Then, he spotted a dusty sphere and a cloth. Grabbing them, he ran to Alice as his wife went into the kitchen and began packing a small bag. Taking the sword from his daughter, he began to wrap the cloth around the handle as Alice's appearance change back. Handing the sword back, he gave a warning to his daughter. "Never directly touch the sword. If you do, you will regain your true appearance." Alice stared confusedly at her father.

"True appearance? What do you mean?" She asked as Charles put the sphere into her hand. He smiled sadly at her.

"You will find out soon. But by then...I fear we will already be gone." Then, they heard yells as the door was assaulted with bangs.

"Open up! We know she's in there!" As Alice's mother handed her a traveling bag filled with supplies, she hugged her daughter.

"Stay safe." she whispered. Than, the sphere in Alice's hand began to glow, and she saw her body disappearing.

"Wait! Mother! Father!" Hugging his wife, Charles looked sadly at Alice.

"Alice...No. Micah. It was an honor protecting a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Make sure the Holy Knights pay." Alice, tears flowing down her face once more, tried to reach her parents.

"MOM! DAD!" She cried out as she disappeared.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ugh...Mom? Dad?" Alice whispered out as she sat up. Feeling the dewy grass beneath her, she looked around and saw herself in a forest. Looking down, she saw her farm dress was gone, replaced with a white blouse and slim fitting black pants. There were metal plating on her shoulder and knees, and her shoes were white flats. The sword hanged by her side, notched into the belt around her waist. The cloth her father put on the handle was still there, but it was glowing faintly. Alice still had her charm bracelet on. The sphere that seemed to have transported her laid cracked at her feet. As she stood up, she recalled the last thing her father told her.

 _"Alice...No. Micah. It was an honor protecting a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Make sure the Holy Knights pay."_

"...Daddy. Why did you call me Micah?" She asked. Though she this was the first time she heard the name, she felt a sense of nostalgia in it. Then, she began to walk. _"I don't know where I'm headed, and I don't know what my father meant. But, Father mentioned about the Holy Knights...were they the ones that were banging and yelling at the door? The fire...was it also caused by them?...Where did that sphere take me?"_ She asked herself. Not even knowing where she was, Alice somehow felt like she should walk in the direction she was traveling right now, though she didn't know why. However, it seemed to pay off as she arrived in front of a tavern. _"...Boar Hat. I never heard of that before."_ Hearing cheerful yells and laughs inside, she decided to take the risk and go inside. As she opened the door, she saw that it was full of men, drinking ale and enjoying themselves. Unsure what to do, Alice was suddenly approached by a young boy with emerald green eyes and short blond hair.

"Hey! Welcome to the Boar Hat!" Suddenly, she gasped.

 _"He...He looks like that boy from before!"_ She thought, recalling a young boy sparring with her. Then, she realized the boy was staring at her. Quickly, she talked him.

"Oh! Um...May I speak with the owner of this tavern?" She asked, trying to stall for time to think of a better time. Smiling, the pointed at himself.

"That's me!" Alice stared at him in disbelief.

"You?! But, you're just a child!" The boy cocked his head to one side.

"...Well, aren't you one yourself?" He asked. Alice felt her cheeks get hot. Though she never knew why, the young girl never grew. Her parents told her she was about sixteen, but she still had the body of a ten year old. While she gained some curves, she still looked like a child, and it killed her. Alice hated being called a child, and so, her annoyance got the better of the girl.

"Excuse me?! I happen to be a teenager! I...I just happen to a child-like appearance!" The owner stared at her, looking as if he didn't believe Alice.

"...If you say so. So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Alice sighed as she came up with an excuse.

"Ha...Well, I'm tired from traveling. Do you have any good ale?" She asked. Nodding towards the bar, the owner smiled.

"You bet we do! I've been traveling a lot so there's plenty of choices! What do you want?" Realizing she never drank alcohol once in her life, Alice tried to recall any ale her father mentioned drinking.

"Oh...Um...What about...Vanya ale?" She asked. Nodding, the boy went behind the counter a brought out a bottle with a woman on it. Pouring it into a wooden mug, he placed it on the counter.

"Here you go!" Smiling meekly, she went over and sat down, taking a small sip from the cup. While it was bitter from the alcohol, the pleasant sweetness and bubbly feeling surprised her. Suddenly, she began to giggle.

"Hehe! It's so bubbly!" she said childishly. Then, she covered her mouth and blushed. "Oops! Sorry!" She apologized. Then, she saw the owner stare at her strangely.

"..." He gave one last look before disappearing into the kitchen. Alice wondered what was wrong with him when she noticed the wanted board on her left. A wanted of some sort, there were seven hand drawn pictures on them. As she looked, she suddenly heard people talking behind her.

"The Seven Deadly Sins? The group the Holy Knights been after? Shouldn't they be dead already?!" Alice paused.

 _"The Seven Deadly Sins...Dad mentioned it before I disappeared!"_ Interest piqued, Alice continued to eavesdrop on the conversation behind her.

"Then why is the board updated every year? The Holy Knights are still bent on finding them! They tried to overthrow the kingdom you know? Ten years ago..." Then, the voice shouted to the owner.

"Hey, shopboy! What do you make of it?" Hearing a bottle slam onto the counter top, Alice turned to see the owner looking at the men in slight annoyance.

"I'm no boy! My name's Meliodas! I'm no shopboy! I'm the owner!" He corrected the drunk men. Alice felt a shot of pain go through her head. Holding her head, the girl began to see a scene before her. She found herself in some sort of castle yard, on a bridge. Alice then saw a young girl, about her height, singing a soft lullaby as she gazed down at the river below her. The child's soft, golden locks flowed down to her ankles, her eyes hidden behind the long bangs. As she sang, Alice could sense a tone of sadness within the words she spoke.

 _Little angel...Why have you flown away?_

 _Has the earth been tainted by the darkness?_

 _Has corruption of mankind made you sick?_

 _Little angel...Why did you leave me behind?_

Suddenly, as the girl sang the last of the words, a voice spoke behind her.

"Micah! There you are!" Alice watched as a familiar boy arrived onto the bridge. He looked at the young girl with gentle compassion. "Geez...If you're going to run off during training, at least tell me!" Alice felt herself shiver. The boy was not doubt the bar owner, Meliodas. And the name he spoke...Micah. Alice wasn't sure what was going on anymore. The young girl, not even looking at him, nodded.

"Sorry Big Brother. I just didn't feel like training with the others..." She whispered out. Meliodas frowned slightly.

"...Micah. What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Micah shook her head.

"No Brother...Meliodas. On the next mission...I'm not going." With that she ran away.

"Micah!" The boy cried out. Then, the scene faded, and Alice found herself back in the tavern once more. However, she realized that it was too quiet. Lifting her head up, she saw that everyone had scattered. All expect for Meliodas, a pink pig, and a giant rusty armor that quivered slightly. Suddenly, the armor fell backwards with a clank. As the helmet fell off, Alice could see that it was a young woman with long silver hair, her bangs covering her right eye. A blue earring was visible on her ear, compromising the symbols of a sun, crescent moon, and a star. Unsure what just happened, she saw Meliodas stare at her.

"...Want to help me bring her upstairs?"

* * *

...

* * *

Helping the owner carry the unconscious woman from the armor and into a bedroom above the tavern, Alice wondered what she was doing around these parts. Then again, she couldn't answer that question herself. As she wondered what she should do, she saw Meliodas examine the unconscious woman before he groped her chest.

"It's a girl!" He announced. Anger and annoyance filled within Alice. As she opened her mouth to speak, someone beat her to the punch.

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" It yelled out with anger. Surprised, Alice turned around and saw that it was the pig that spoke.

"...Eh?! You can talk?!" Alice cried out. The pig grunted with pride.

"Yep! My name's Hawk by the way. What's yours?" Alice, after the initial shock, replied back.

"Oh! It's Alice." Just then, Alice heard a moan. She turned and saw that the woman had woken up. Unfortunately, Meliodas's hand was still on her chest. There was an awkward pause before he let go of her.

"Her heartbeat's regular." He said nonchalantly. The woman, who was blushing, stared at him.

"O, Oh. Th...thank you...I guess?" She thanked hesitantly. Hawk yelled at Meliodas again.

"You fiend! Acting like you didn't do anything!" Alice silently agreed with the pig. Then, the woman began looking around.

"Um...Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked.

"You shambled into my tavern and fainted." Meliodas answered. Alice nodded.

 _"So that's what happened..."_ she thought to herself. The woman looked slightly confused.

"...You're the owner?" she asked. Meliodas, as he drew the curtains up, looked back at her.

"Is there something wrong with that?" The woman quickly shook her head.

"N, Not at all! But...with that sheath on your back...I thought you were a swordsman." Alice, who only noticed the dragon shaped handle behind Mediolas, took a closer look. Incredibly ancient looking, the girl couldn't help but feel a mixture of dread and nostalgia wrapped around the sword. Suddenly, she noticed the woman staring at her.

"Are you also part of this tavern?" the woman inquired. Alice shook her head.

"Oh no! I just happened to stumble by this place. My name's Alice by the way. I helped the owner bring you up here." Then, she saw her gaze at the sword at the girl's waist. "Oh...are you wondering whether I'm a swordsman myself?...I guess you could say that." Alice answered vaguely. However, that seemed to satisfy the woman as she turned back to Mediolas.

"All sorts of people come to the bar...so it's a tough job for an owner." he explained. Just then, Hawk spoke up.

"I feel more bad for the patrons who get charged for your awful food." Suddenly, a look of awe filled the woman's face. She leaped off the bed and went over to Hawk where the woman began petting him.

"A talking pig!" She squealed out. "I begged Father for one on my birthday! What's its name?" She asked Mediolas. The owner remained quiet for a moment.

"I know! You must be hungry!" Seeing her embarrassed face answered his question. "You can have a bite if you want." He continued. Alice noticed Hawk look very scared all of the sudden.

"Of Pork-chan?" The woman asked. Suddenly, Hawk began squealing.

"It's not Pork! It's Hawk!" Ignoring the pig Mediolas continued.

"Sorry, but no. I meant bar food."

"You ass! Don't say things that she'll misinterpret!" Hawk cried out. Alice couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Suddenly, Mediolas pulled out his sword, causing the woman to scream and Alice to grasp her sword. However, the girl released her grip when she saw the broken sword.

"Heh Heh. Did I scare you? The hilt alone makes people think it's a whole sword. This is what keeps people from skipping the bill at my place!" Then, as Mediolas went down to prepare the food, he looked at Alice."You want some too?" Alice, about to decline, heard her stomach rumble. Blushing, she nodded.

* * *

...

* * *

As Mediolas set down two platters of steaming hot food in front of them, the woman started to speak.

"Not only do you take care of me...you're also feeding me. What can I possibly do...to repay you?" She asked. Alice nodded. Mediolas smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Eat up!" he replied. The woman smiled slightly as she cut a small piece of a patty off.

"Thank you." Alice did the same as well.

"Don't mind if I do!" She said happily, putting the meat into her mouth. Chewing it, Alice noticed the woman stiffen slightly. Suddenly, Mediolas asked the two of them a question.

"Well? It's awful isn't it?" The woman nodded.

"Um...Yes." She said, slightly quivering.

"I knew it." Both Hawk and Mediolas said at the same time. Suddenly, the woman began to cry.

"She's been reduced to tears!" Hawk announced with shock. Crying, the woman continued speaking.

"But...it's so very...delicious." She whispered. Mediolas stared at her before turning his attention to Alice.

"So?" He asked. Alice shrugged.

"...It's edible. Could use more salt though." she replied. Hawk stared at her incredulously.

"Huh? You don't find it disgusting?!" He cried out. Alice shook her head.

"Hm...No, not really. Then again, both my parents said I have an acquired taste. I can pretty much stomach anything." She answered, taking another bite. Suddenly, she saw Mediolas give her the strange look from before.

"...You know, I only knew one person who could eat my cooking and actually enjoy it." Was all he said before he returned back to the woman. "So, what were you doing in that suit of armor?" He asked.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she answered his question. "I'm looking for...the Seven Deadly Sins." Alice stopped eating. Putting the fork down onto the plate, she turned to the mysterious visitor.

"What do you know about the Seven Deadly Sins?" she asked. Suddenly, someone started to bang on the door.

"Open up! There was a notice from the villagers. We are the knights stationed at the foot of this mountain who serve under the Holy Knights! And we've come to arrest the Rust Knight alleged to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins!" A loud voice boomed from outside. As they continued banging, the woman began to shiver.

"The Holy Knights..." She whispered. Alice grimaced.

"The Holy Knights? My father mentioned them from time to time...are they really that cruel?" However, as she said that, she could still see the fire from the town and the banging on her home door. Suddenly, Mediolas went to the door.

"...There's a back door. Use it to leave if you want." Picking up the pieces of armor, he started put them on Hawk. Sensing a way to escape, Alice grabbed the woman's hand.

"Let's go." She said. Nodding, the woman followed Alice out the door. Hearing Mediolas engage with one of the knights, she opened the door and began leading the woman into the forest. Suddenly a knight shouted.

"Alloni-san! Two women ran out the back!" Cursing, Alice shoved the woman to the front.

"Run!" She yelled as she began to sprint. The woman started to speed up as well. As they ran through the forest, Alice could hear the knights shouts become louder as the started to gain ground. Sliding underneath a broken log, Alice silently thanked her experience of farm work, having to chase the hens whenever they escaped. As they emerged from the forest, Alice felt herself get pulled up.

"Hey!" She cried out as the girl was pulled up into the tree. Looking at who grabbed her, she saw that it was Mediolas. Then, she heard a scream and looked down to see Hawk push off one of the knights off the cliff. Alice inhaled quickly.

"Ooh...that's going to leave a mark." She said, feeling pity to the man. Looking back, she saw that Mediolas had grabbed the mysterious woman as well.

"You save me twice now. How can I ever repay you?" The woman asked. Mediolas smiled.

"How about we finish our conversation from before? he answered while he helped her and Alice get down. As her feet touched the ground, Alice suddenly felt a shock wave go through her. Looking around, she saw nothing, save for a few birds that started to fly away. Wondering if it was just her imagination, Alice turned to face the woman as she began to explain herself.

"The reason I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins...is to stop the Holy Knights." Then, she smiled sadly. "I shall never forget...all the times that you have helped me. But please...it's best to forget all about me." Then she turned to leave.

"Hold on miss!" Hawk suddenly exclaimed. " You're going to stop the Holy Knights?! The Holy Knights are the best knights in the kingdom, our protectors! Aren't they heroes?" A few moments of silence followed before the woman answered.

"They're so frighteningly powerful, that each alone could rival an entire army. What if they raged a war against Britannia?" She asked. "A few days ago, the king was taken into custody. The kingdom is essentially in their hands now. In order to launch a war, they are recruiting men from villages and towns in and out of the kingdom. They are forcing men to become soldiers, demanding women and children to stockpile provisions, and making the elderly build construct castle walls. Anyone who disobeys is shown no mercy." Alice felt her blood run cold.

 _"Anyone who disobeys is shown no mercy...Oh gods. Mother, Father. Everyone...are they dead?"_ Now she knew why her friends and condemned the Holy Knights. Alice now knew why her parents always tried to keep the topic of the crimes they did away from her. What they are doing...how can the Holy Knights keep doing this without any guilt? _"Then...was it the Seven Deadly Sins the people my village supported?"_ Soon, after the woman wiped away some of the tears she shed, she continued.

"Soon enough, their influence will reach this region."

"Are you serious?!" Hawk cried out. Mediolas, on the other hand, looked calm.

"That sucks." Was all he said. The woman nodded.

"The only hope to stop the Holy Knights...lies within the Seven Deadly Sins, and them alone!" Mediolas stared at the woman.

"Look Lady. Do you even know what kinds of people this 'Seven Deadly Sins' are?" He asked. The woman paused for a moment before answering.

"When I was only five or six years old...my father told me all about them. He told me that the Seven Deadly Sins was the most kingdom's most strongest and menacing chivalrous order made of seven savage criminals who bore the marks of seven beasts on their bodies. Ten years ago, they were suspected of plotting to overthrow the kingdom and suffered a full out attack from the Holy Knights in the kingdom, After that, they scattered and were dispersed. But, my father also told me this. The Seven Deadly Sins had an eighth member, a secret member. The person was admitted into the group to remind them of what they were protecting. She was practically sinless...and she was also the younger sister of the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins." As Alice absorbed all the information in, she noticed Mediolas stiffen slightly at the mention of the secret member. However, he relaxed as the tavern owner spoke to the woman.

"I heard a rumor that they were all dead now." he said. The woman shook her head.

"I refuse to believe that such incredible people like them could die so easily!"

"Hm...but, they're criminals, right?" He asked. Tears forming in her eye, the woman looked at Mediolas with conviction.

"The ones causing the real suffering to the people are the Holy Knights!" She cried out. Suddenly, Alice felt a disturbance in the ground.

"Watch out!" She yelled as the girl jumped away, right as the cliff she was standing on broke away form the ground. As she watched in order as the group fell into the forest below them, Alice heard a voice behind her.

"Oops. I forgot to check if they were the people from the report or not." It said. Alice turned and saw a giant looking man with a mustache stare at the the ground below him. "The verdict! Two unidentified people dead!" He announced. The knights from before began to protest.

"Twigo-sama! Alloni-san was down there!" They cried out. The man looked unconcerned.

"Then that makes three people dead." As the knights began to protest again, the burly man glared at them. "Then, shall we make it seven?" he threatened. Immediately, the fell silent. Alice felt her blood boil as anger and grief filled inside her. She hadn't know them for long, but damn it! They were innocent people! They had no reason to die! Just then, the knight saw her. "Oh? There's a third person?" As he began to walk to her, Alice felt herself grab the sword at her waist and point it at the man.

"How could you?! They were innocent people?!" She cried out. The man snorted before he noticed the sword Alice carried.

"Hurh?! That sword! Tell me girl! Where did you get this blade?!" He demanded. Alice glared at him.

"I'll never say!" The man sighed before he reached for his sword.

"Then, I'll have to kill you." Suddenly, his eyes widened as Alice felt someone land next to her.

"Easy does it." he said. Alice turned and saw Mediolas, Hawk, and the woman still alive, with Alloni as well. The girl felt relief rush through her.

"You're alive!" She cried out in joy. The knight, however, did not look pleased.

"How dare you guys survive! I will not change my death toll!" Then, he pointed to Alice. "I'll deal with the girl that has a sacred treasure first!" Alice stared confusedly at him.

"Eh?! Sacred Treasure?!" Looking at her sword carefully, she noticed how it was glowing in her hand. Exquisitely hand crafted, Alice could feel the waves of energy rolling off of it. It had a peculiar color to it. Half was colored dark while the other was light. The man continued talking.

"Hmph! I don't know I you came about one of the Seven Deadly Sin's sacred treasure, but I'll be taking it...Neither of you look like the people on the wanted posters though." As he murmured to himself, Alice heard Mediolas talking.

"Psst...Alice. On my signal, everyone run to the forest." Suddenly, the giant knight with shouted happily.

"I'm in luck! That crest on your earring is of the royal family which means..." he pointed to the mysterious woman. "Verdict reached! You are Princess Elizabeth!" As she grasped her earring in shock, Hawk began to shout.

"Princess Elizabeth?! That means you're a princess of the kingdom!"

"The kingdom ordered a search for you so don't think you can get away." He warned. "The orders are to capture you alive...but who's to say you couldn't die in an unforeseen accident?"

"Now!" Mediolas shouted. Immediately, everyone ran to the forest.

"I cant' be captured yet! I can't give up yet!" Elizabeth cried out. As they ran, Alice heard the Twigo shout.

"Verdict! Accidental death!" Suddenly, the girl felt a powerful wave an energy coming after them. As Mediolas pushed Elizabeth down to avoid being cut, Alice tripped. In panic, she brought her sword up as the powerful attack reached her and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. However, she never felt it come. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone except what was behind her was cut away. Confused, she saw that her sword was radiating. Looking, she saw that Mediolas and Elizabeth were safe. Hawk was too, except his back got skewered with a small branch. As he ran away calling for his Mommy, Twigo began to walk towards them. Elizabeth suddenly stood up and walked towards the knight.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?!" Alice cried out to the princess.

"...I'll never be able to escape them." Was her answer. Mediolas watched as she walked.

"But, didn't you say you weren't giving up?" He asked.

"If I surrender peacefully, you and Alice won't lose your lives." She replied. Suddenly, another wave of energy shot towards the princess, with Mediolas just barely able to push her out of the way. His sleeve was torn in the process.

"Elizabeth!" Alice cried as she got up and ran to them. As she reached them, the girl could see the princess crying.

"I was so happy...going on a journey...to find the Seven Deadly Sins...on my own...I'd never...traveled like that before...I was so...scared...and I wore that heavy armor so that no one would recognize me...walking all the way until I was completely exhausted...And...I couldn't turned to anyone for help...But you...and Alice...showed me so much kindness...even though the two of you...had no clue who I was...I don't even know your name...so don't want to entangle you in this any further! Nor Alice!" Alice, touched by her words, suddenly realized something.

"Huh? He never told you his name? It's-" Suddenly, she recalled the picture from the wanted board. The one in the middle, depicting a rather handsome man, had the name-

"Mediolas." He continued. "That's my name." Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

"Mediolas? How can it be? I mean...you're so young..." Then, both Alice and Elizabeth saw the red mark on his left arm. "That symbol...it's-"

"A dragon." Alice breathed out. Then, Twigo swung his sword down on them. However, he suddenly felt an attack on himself. Looking down in shock, he saw that the three of them were undamaged.

"How can that be?! Wait...What is that?! A broken blade?! Do you seriously mean to take me on with that junk?!" Alice gazed on the broken blade before glaring at Twigo.

"That 'junk' is all he needs to beat a bastard like you!" She growled out.

"Meliodas...are you really the...?" Elizabeth asked. Twigo widened his eyes in shock.

"Meliodas...? Hold on, I recognize that face. Wait...Then, how haven't you aged at all since then...?" Meliodas glared at the knight.

"Have you figured out...Who I am?" A surge of recognition and terror shot through him as Twigo raised his sword.

"It can't be! You really are...It's you!" He yelled out as the knight brought his sword. Within a second, Meliodas swung his broke sword and held out his arm.

"The Seven Deadly Sins' Dragon of Wrath. Meliodas!"" He said as Twigo felt the full force of his attack

"Verdict...This superhuman strength...It's...the legendary...!" Suddenly, the ground where he stood exploded, and the knight was sent flying into the air. Alice watched as he faded away into the distance, she suddenly felt Meliodas stand next to her.

"And away he goes. If this were anything more than a piece of junk, he'd be dead." He stated. Seeing that Twigo probably won't return, Alice started to put her sword back in its sheath when the owner started to talk to her. "...Where did you get that sword?" Alice said nothing as she put the blade away. Though she was grateful for the man, the girl couldn't answer something she didn't even understand. After a few moments of silent, Mediolas sighed. "We'll leave it at that." Then, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Well, you found your first one Elizabeth!" He said pointing to himself. "As for the other seven...I've got business to settle with them so I started to look for them recently. That's why I opened up the tavern." He explained. Then, Alice noticed a slight discrepancy with his comment.

"...Seven? Don't you mean six?" She asked. Meliodas shook his head.

"It's as Elizabeth said. There was a secret member in the Seven Deadly Sins. A sinless person, she embodied what the Sins had lost. That was my younger sister, Micah." Then, he nodded to Alice's sword. "That was her weapon. I know it's hers because her sword was the only one ever specifically made like that." Alice didn't know what to say.

"...I honestly don't know what to tell you. I found this sword in my father's barn...just before the Holy Knights attacked my village." Alice heard Elizabeth gasp in shock. "My family...the whole village, didn't viewed them as heroes. They never told me the name, but I suspect that my friends and family believed in the Seven Deadly Sins. They couldn't believe that they would betray the kingdom and thought that there was something strange with the Holy Knights." Alice saw her vision blur as she gripped her hands into fists. "If what you said is true, Elizabeth, then my whole village could be dead. Mother, Father, everyone." Then, she looked at the two with determination. "Please! I want to help you stop the Holy Knights and find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins!" She cried out as her eyes briefly flashed a different color. Her right blue and her left green. Mediolas remained quiet before smiling.

"Sure! I could always use help around the tavern!" Just then, the ground began to shake once more, and in plop a giant green pig with the tavern on its back. A lengthy ladder was at its side. Mediolas grabbed Elizabeth and started to climb. "Nice timing Hawk's Mama!" He yelled to the giant pig. Alice began to follow him up. Once they were up, Hawk's Mama started to walk. Hawk was there as well, happy to see the group safe. Alice sat down on Hawk's Mama's back, exhaustion finally sinking in. Then, Meliodas's words replayed in her mind.

 _"There was a secret member in the Seven Deadly Sins...That was my younger sister, Micah. That was her weapon..."_

Alice sighed. "Auntie...did you foresee this?" she murmured to herself. "Micah...why does it sound so familiar?" She asked. Then, very briefly, her appearance changed. A young girl with long locks of golden hair sat there, looking at the vast land with her green and blue eyes.

* * *

 **And the journey has started. Will Alice finally realize who she really is? Will Meliodas figure out that Alice is actually Micah? What will await them as they journey to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a review or favorite!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	2. A New Discovery

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up! I'm really happy and slightly surprised that everyone liked the story so much. I had people following and liking this story. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Here, the group goes to Vanya Village to find any news of the Seven Deadly Sins. However, a terrible tragedy has struck the town. While trying to find a solution, Alice obtains an ancient and familiar power. And Mediolas finds out-?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **As the small girl with golden hair as bright as the sun sat in a sparkling green meadow filled with delicate, sweet smelling flowers of various colors. As she picked a particular one whose petals were colored like a rainbow, she smiled as she began to sing.**_

 _ **Little Goddess girl, trapped within a Demon's body,**_

 ** _neither heaven or hell, you travel the world_**

 ** _with only your blade and the magic you had._**

 ** _You are an angel, an angel of two fates..._**

 ** _She giggled as the girl threw the flowers she had gathered up into the air. As they slowly fell back down to the ground, two women had gathered near her._**

 ** _A Goddess and a Demon._**

* * *

"Elizabeth...what are you wearing?" Alice asked as she stared at the princess's new outfit. Thanks to the fight against the Knight Twigo, Elizabeth's black, skin tight outfit was torn. No longer to be worn, Mediolas had supplied her with new clothes as she became the new waitress at the Boar Hat. However, as Alice noted, the outfit he gave to the princess left little to the imagination. Wearing a short purple blouse with a black necktie, a very "mini" black skirt held up with a pink belt, Elizabeth had one black stocking on her left leg and a pair of heels, one black and one white. As Alice scanned over the woman, a very noticeable look of exasperation and disgust was visible on her face. "Are you seriously going to wear that? Do you know how more modest your old clothes were compared to this?" Sighing, she shook her head. "Well, I can't really say anything. Considering that the pervert chose it, I'm honestly not surprised." Suddenly, she heard someone talk behind her.

"That's not nice Alice. Besides, I think it looks good!" Alice rolled her eyes as she tilted her head back to see Mediolas. The girl gave a snort.

"Of course you would! You picked it out!" She stated nonchalantly. "Look at you! You're even checking her right now!" Alice yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Mediolas who had lifted Elizabeth's skirt up.

"I'm checking for size." was Mediolas's excuse. Alice tsked and glanced at Hawk who seemed to have the same idea.

"*Squeal*! Moron!" He scolded as the pig tried to pull the man away. "We just got a girl to wait the tables and you're going to scare her off!" Rolling her eyes once more, Alice shook her head at Mediolas.

"...I can't believe that the Holt Knights would be after some pervert. Seriously, are you really a terrible criminal?" Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. Sir Mediolas. I think the public has the wrong idea of you. After all, you saved me even though you had no idea who I was!" As Mediolas began to explain about his perverted "crimes", Alice turned her attention back to the window where she could see the moving scenery. Watching as the lush, green countryside past her, Alice's mind drifted back to her home, before the Holy Knights attacked her village...

 _Alice laughed as she threw a pail of water at a young boy with amber orange hair and amethyst colored eyes. Shaking the water from his hair, he set his eyes at the young girl._

 _"Now you're going to get it Alice!" Alice giggled as she began to run away._

 _"Catch me if you can Arthur!" She yelled as she began to sprint towards the center of the village. It had been a rather warm summer day, but a soft breeze blew in once in a while, enough so to keep cool for a little bit. Alice had thought Arthur could use a cool down after working in the fields, so she barraged him with cold water when the boy finished working. The two children had known each other since they were little, but Arthur claimed that they met when he was a toddler. At any rate, they quickly became friends and began to go on all sorts of mischievous adventures. One time, they had accidentally walked into a bear's den in which they ran for their dear lives. Alice and Arthur often did prank wars with each other that lasted until their parents stopped them. Both of them knew of Alice's Aunt, and the two would often talk with her in the forest. Giggling as she ran, Alice took a glance behind her to see if Arthur was still following her. However, she saw nothing behind her. Frowning, the girl stopped running. As she wondered where he went, Alice suddenly screamed as someone grabbed her from behind._

 _"Gotcha!" Arthur cried out triumphantly as he lifted her off the ground. Alice, who was blushing bright red, began to to thrash around._

 _"OK! OK! You won! Now put me down!" She begged. Smirking, Arthur gently placed her back on the ground. Alice stuck her tongue at her friend._

 _"Phooey! How did you sneak up behind me?" Still keeping the annoying smirk on his face, the boy pointed behind him._

 _"I got a little help." Where he pointed, a cloaked woman appeared behind him. Alice widened her eyes in disbelief._

 _"Auntie?! You-?! That's cheating!" The woman chuckled slightly._

 _"I'm sorry my dear. I just couldn't ignore Arthur's request. After all, he is also someone dear to me." As Alice pouted, she suddenly heard a voice yelling behind her._

 _"Arthur! Arthur where are you?!" Turning her head, Alice's eyes narrowed as she saw a young boy with puffy hair appear over the hill. Scowling, she recognized who it was. The boy was Kay Pendragon, Arthur's older brother. Glancing back, she saw that her aunt had disappeared. With a frown on his face, he walked towards them._

 _"Arthur! Fooling around again? Wait till Father hears this!" He scolded his brother before bowing to Alice. "My apologies, My Lady. I hope my brother didn't bother you too much. You look remarkable today." Anger and annoyance flared up inside Alice as she placed her hands on her hips._

 _"Kay! It wasn't his fault! I was the one who provoked him!" Kay's eyes said otherwise, but he remained silent. Suddenly, he took Alice's hand and kissed it. Alice quickly pulled her hand away as Kay gave what she could only assume to be a "gentlemen's smile"._

 _"My apologies. My dear Alice, I hear that there was a merchant in the village today. Will you do the honors and accompany me?" He asked. Alice was about to refuse when Arthur spoke up._

 _"Brother. It is almost noon. Alice's parents expect her to be back at her home on time. Kay gave an annoyed look at Arthur before flashing Alice a smile._

 _"I see. Perhaps next time. Until then." Then, he began to walk away. "Best be home soon Arthur, lest I tell Father you've been pestering dear Alice again." He said over his shoulders as he disappeared over the hill. As soon as Alice saw the boy gone, she let out a groan._

 _"Ugh! His attempt at flattery is horrible! And what does he think of scolding you like that?! That boy gets on my nerves! I haven't forgiven him for almost killing you!" She raged on. Arthur attempted to soothe her._

 _"Alice. I'm sure Kay only wants what's best for me. And that incident was an accident. Alice, you know he's only flirting with you because you're the prettiest girl in this town. Though I do admit his attempts do get on my nerves..." He murmured out, a look of annoyance on his face. Alice was surprised. Arthur seemed to care for Kay, despite the older brother's attitude to him. So this was the first time Alice heard such a negative comment from Arthur. However, it disappeared as the boy grabbed her hand._

 _"Come on! Let's check out the merchant Kay talked about!" He exclaimed as he began to lead her to the town. Alice had large blush on her face as she followed him. She hadn't known that that was the last day with her friend. Arthur soon had to leave the village with his family, and that was the last time she saw him. However, Alice's aunt had informed the girl about him from time to time. Apparently, she was helping on his journey that led him to become king of Camelot. Sometimes, Alice would wonder about her friend, and began to miss the times she spent with him..._

Alice was jolted from her memories as she suddenly landed on the floor. Rubbing her bottom, Alice noticed that she couldn't feel any subtle movement. Looking out through the window, she saw that the landscape had stopped moving. Then, she heard Mediolas talking.

"...We're at our destination!"

* * *

...

* * *

"...I get my liquor from all over, but Vanya ale is really special. They use the spring water around here and the gruit that grows along the water." Mediolas explained as they traveled to the town. Having arrived on a small hill over looking Vanya Village, Hawk's Mama burrowed herself deep into the ground, until all that was left was the tavern. Remembering the taste of the ale, Alice wondered how the people made it when she sensed a strange feeling. Suddenly, when they walked over a bridge, Hawk stopped and pointed down.

"Well...the water is gone." He said nonchalantly. As everyone looked down, Alice gasped in shock at the bone dry river and the withering herbs that laid near the bank. Was this what she sensed? The dying plants and dried water bank? Even Elizabeth commented.

"The herbs...are all dying..." Soon, they came into town and saw a mass of people in the tow square. "Oh my! There's so many people here! Is there a festival?" Elizabeth asked.

As Mediolas began to ask someone, Alice managed to squeeze through the people and saw what the commotion was about. What seemed like most of the strong, able men of this village were attempting to pull on ropes that were tied around a sword. Th sword was stabbed into the ground, a small crater surrounding it. The golden hilt faced the sky, and Alice feeling something powerful emitting from the blade. Suddenly, Alice was hit several images. The village serving their ale to a Holy Knight with pink hair. Only with one sip, he had denounced the alcohol, and a small child with orange hair and scars on his face threw a bug into his drink. Then, the knight took out his sword and infused it with some lightning magi and plunged it into the ground. The water stopped flowing, and the gruit to make the ale began to die. Alice stumbled backwards slightly as the images finished, and found herself panting slightly. There was no doubt how the situation came to be. But, that knight...the girl couldn't help but feel as though she recognized the man, but where? Groaning, she suddenly heard the people begun to yell. Turning around, she saw Mediolas, slightly injured in the face, quickly led a small boy back to the tavern as the villagers began to throw rocks at him. The very same boy Alice saw in the images that had insulted the knight. Sighing, Alice decided to follow them. As she reached the bridge, Alice felt the urge to stop. Pausing on top of the bridge, the girl notice a glow emitting from her bracelet. Bring her wrist up to eye level, Alice was shocked to see the blue gemstone beginning to crack. As she began to panic, her aunt's words returned.

 _"Alice, the jewels on your bracelet will break one by one soon. Do not be afraid when they break and what comes out of them."_ As the words finished, the aqua gemstone cracked, and a brilliant light emerged from it. As Alice shut her eyes from the light, she saw something stand in front of her. A large serpent-like dragon with sea blue scales stared at her, its enormous wings made up pure water. As Alice gazed in awe at the creature, she noticed a petite girl standing next to it. Wearing a single white one-piece sleeveless with a butterfly knot on the back, her short blonde cut hair swayed slightly as her golden eyes set upon Alice. She smiled slightly and bowed, as well as the dragon. Alice was shocked. Lifting herself up, the girl placed a hand on the dragon.

 _"My lady...the one who controls the four elements and the bringer of light and shadow. We...or should I say, Habaek, has been waiting for you. For the day of freedom and the moment to return into your servitude."_ Alice was stunned. Unable to say anything, she noticed blonde hair sway past her face and looked down to see her appearance changed once more. Bearing the same appearance on that fateful night, Alice now wore a dress of light and dark. A pure white dress with black etchings, as if mixing in with the template. Gold trimmings decorated it, and the silky fabricate flew down to her ankles. Alice was astonished, yet she didn't feel scared. Raising her arm again, the bracelet was still there, but the blue gemstone was glowing. Grimacing, she faced the girl.

"Tell me, who are you? Why have you brought me here?" The girl shook her head.

 _"I am but a lowly fairy guardian in your presence. I had nothing to do with your coming. Rather, I should say that it was you who brought me here, after my untimely death."_ She whispered. Alice felt a pang of sadness. The poor girl...she died? But, she looked so young...then again, she did say she was a fairy... Suddenly, she felt the ground beneath her shake, and saw dark, black ooze coming up from beneath the ground. Rays of light began to appear from above as well. They began to clash with each other, and ALice was forced towards the dragon and the fairy to keep safe.

"What are these things?!" She cried out. The fairy grimaced.

 _"...I cannot say. I have not stayed here enough to know what they are."_ Suddenly, the dragon spoke to them.

 _ **"They represent you, My Lady. One from the beloved light, and one from the eternal darkness. They clash, in an attempt to claim dominance over you. But, they have failed to do so. My Lady, take me under your grace once more. I may be able to help the humans with their predicament."**_ Alice, who had now idea what he meant or how he even knew the villager's problem, simply nodded. Strangely, she felt a small connection towards the dragon known as Habaek, and felt as tough she could trust him. With a glow, the dragon disappeared, and the shining blue gemstone on her bracelet started to levitate in front. Changing, it morph into a small earring and disappeared. Alice, confused, saw the darkness and light coming closer. Wondering where she could escape, she remembered the fairy.

"Hey! We have to go!" The fairy looked sadly at her.

 _"...I can't. I'm dead, remember milady? I can only remain in here, where I can exist."_ Alice shook her head and took the fairy's hand.

"No. If you stay there, who knows what those things will do? I don't care if you're already dead. I won't leave you behind!" The fairy widened her eyes in disbelief when she began to glow. Then, she smiled.

 _"Milady...you wish to save someone whom you only met just now. I will follow you anywhere, as master and servant."_ Then, she changed into light and morphed into a necklace shaped like ivy and decorated with flowers and various gemstones. _"...Call me whenever you need me and I will come."_ As the necklace began to disappear, Alice called out to her.

"Wait! What's your name?!" Suddenly, she felt dizzy. As Alice faded into oblivion, she heard the fairy talk once more.

 _"...Elaine..."_

* * *

...

* * *

"Lady Alice! Wake up!" Someone cried out. Groaning, Alice opened her eyes to see Elizabeth and Hawk looking down on her worriedly.

"Ugh...Wassup?" She asked, slurring her words. Elizabeth sighed as she gently helped Alice up, with Hawk pushing her up.

"I was so worried. Hawk-chan and I were on our way back to the tavern when we found you knocked out here. What were you doing sleeping?" Rubbing her eyes, Alice recalled what happened.

"A...Ah...My apologies, Elizabeth. Ever since the Holy Knights attacked my village, I hadn't slept since." She lied. The princess nodded as if she understood.

"I see...Will you come back to the tavern with us? I need to speak with the child Sir Mediolas took." Alice shook her head.

"No...You guys go on ahead. There's something I want to check first." Elizabeth looked reluctant, but walked away with Hawk. As she watched them walk away, Alice reached out to touch her ear and neck. On left ear was a small silver earring with an aquamarine gemstone, the insignia of a dragon similar to Habaek on it. Around her neck laid a silver necklace shaped like ivies. Several flowers decorated it, with precious gems sprinkled all over it. Taking a deep breath, Alice whispered a name.

"Elaine..." Immediately, he necklace glowed, and before her stood the fairy. She smiled as the young girl bowed.

"Milady. To think I could gain an ethereal form because of you...I am eternally indebted to you." Nodding, Alice played with her necklace.

"...Listen. I don't what exactly is going on, but I'll eventually find out, sooner or later. In the meantime, can I communicate with you without you appearing?" Elaine nodded.

"Yes. I can remain in the necklace. All you need to do is call my name and I'll do my best to help." Alice looked at the girl. She seemed oddly familiar, but it was different then with Mediolas or Habaek. Elaine had a similar face to someone...but who? Shaking her head, Alice sighed.

"Return to the necklace for now. I want to see if I Habaek can really help the villagers." With a nod and another bow, Elaine disappeared, and Alice headed towards the village center.

When she arrived, she saw two knights near the sword, yelling t the villagers.

"If you don't free the sword by sundown, we'll double the taxes! That is your punishment for insulting a Holy Knight!" As everyone began to protest, Alice heard Elaine speak in her head.

 _"Humans are truly despicable. They take joy in the despair of others. But, there are some good ones as well..."_ Sighing, Alice maneuvered her way through the crowd as she approached the knights. Lifting her leg up, she quickly kicked the two men down. As the crowd stared at her in shock, the knights scrambled back up, their faces red.

"H...HOW DARE YOU?! YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE HOLY KNIGHT?!" Alice scoffed as she glared at the knights.

"First of all, you two are not Holy Knights. Second, ten times are too much for people who can't even make ale at this point. And three, you guys are idiots." She growled. As the knights began throwing insults and threatening her, she heard Habaek talk in her mind.

 _ **"...If all you need is water, use my magic. Though it won't solve the problem, it can alleviate the situation."**_ Nodding, Alice raised her hand up and pointed to the sky. Her earring began to glow blue, and dark clouds began to gather. As everyone looked around in bewilderment, Alice's eyes began to change from brown to blue and green.

 **"Oh Holy Dragon of Water, one of the great four elements that make up this world. I call upon thee to rain down on this village with your purifying magic. Habaek!"** Withing moments, thunder was heard, and rain came pouring down. As everyone stood there shock, the villagers began to cheer. Alice could sense the plants that laid near the riverbank become lush again, and the river fill with water. When she put her hand down, the rain stopped and the clouds parted as quickly as the came. Drenched and her eyes back to brown, Alice felt neither the cold nor a shiver as she looked in delight the absolute shocked look on the knights faces. Then, she turned to the villagers.

"Listen people of Vanya! All I have done is alleviate your worries. You still must free the sword from the this ground!" She proclaimed as she pointed to the sword. Suddenly, a young boy past Alice and ran to the sword where he began to pull it with all his might. Alice turned around and saw that the boy, who she somehow knew was named Mead, utterly failing in freeing the sword. Then, the knights began to laugh and mocked the child, going to as far as threatening the people with twenty times the taxes. As the people began to blame Mead once more, Alice stopped them. "Enough! Tell me, why do you blame a child who tried to defend your honor as ale makers?!" She demanded. As everyone looked down with guilt, the town elder nodded.

"Yes! The magician is right! Tell me, was it Mead who we are furious with? Or is it with us, our pride as ale makers?!" A moment of silence past when the children and a woman walked to Mead and apologized to him while trying to free the sword as well. Soon, ever man began to walk towards the sword. replacing all but Mead, they tied ropes onto the sword and began pulling with all their might, their anguished cries of pain and determination evident. Alice looked around and saw Elizabeth and Hawk nearby. The knights were now sitting on the well, laughing and mocking at the townspeople, drinking the Vanya ale despite insulting the alcohol. As they prepared to cheer, Mediolas walked past them, scooping up their cups.

"People who don't appreciate a good cup of ale don't deserve to drink it." Mediolas said. Then, when he got to Alice, the man handed her one. Taking it, Alice sipped on it as she walked with Mediolas towards the sword. Suddenly, the rope on the sword snapped, and the men were flown back. As they laid there panting, Alice drank the last of the ale and put it on the ground. Wiping the foam from her lips, she reached out and went to grab the hilt when her fingers touched Mediolas's. The man gave her an odd look.

"...You know only a Holy Knight can remove this, right?" Alice shrugged as her eyes twinkled, suddenly changing into green and blue. Mediolas widened his eyes in shock as she placed her hand over his.

"Then, let's remove it together." Pulling the blade up with relative ease, electricity spark from the blade as Alice and Mediolas pointed the blade upwards. Everyone stared in shock at the feat, no more so than the knights. Suddenly, a roar was heard when water sprouted all of the sudden, and the people cheered. Tossing the sword at the knights, Alice stood intimidatingly next to Mediolas.

"Now, scram." They said together. With a yell, they picked up the sword and left. Sighing, Alice's eyes return back to brown and she suddenly felt tired. Playing with her necklace, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice...who are you really?" Turning around, she saw that it was Mediolas. His green eyes displaying seriousness, Mediolas had a slight frown on his face. "When we went back into town, there was suddenly rain. Then, you pulled the sword up with me. I know it wasn't just me or it would have felt heavier. Now, tell me. Are you...Micah?" Alice watched as his eyes turned sad and saw on his face sadness and a slight glimmer of hope. All the clues seemed to lead her to say she was, but Alice didn't know. Was she Micah? Was she Alice? Yes, she did things she never would have dreamed of doing, magic and defying against the Holy Knights. And yet...what was this heart wrenching feeling inside? Whatever it was, the name Micah seemed to surround it...Alice gently took his hand and placed it in her own.

"...Mediolas. I, I honestly don't know. The memories that I have say that I am Alice, a young farm girl who lived with her family in a small village. Yet, there are other memories that are coming back to me. Some of them are you. If I really am Micah...I may no longer be the same little sister that you knew." With that, she let go of his hand and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say..." Alice saw her vision begin to blur as she felt tears pooling around her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pat on her head and looked up to see the man smiling kindly at her.

"Alice. Micah. It doesn't matter. You are you. I'm certain that you're my sister, but I don't want to rush you. If you wish to be Alice, then be her. I'll be waiting, until you are Micah again." With that, Mediolas turned around and walked towards Elizabeth and Hawk who were watching the jubilant crowd. As she watched him walk off, Alice could hear Elaine as she hummed happily inside the necklace.

* * *

...

* * *

"H, Here's your-AH!" Elizabeth cried out as she slipped onto the ground, knocking the platter of food into a bewildered man's face. "Oh..." She moaned sadly, her eyes tearing up and her face red. Alice sighed as she helped her up.

"Geez Elizabeth. Maybe you should rest. You've bruised up both of your legs!" Taking the platter from her, Alice ran off to get another order ready. With the townspeople no longer worried bout the fate of their village, the crowd went to the Boar Tavern to celebrate. Alice had decided to help around the bar as well, seeing that so many people had come. What she didn't expect was that the princess was a complete klutz. Not only did she bring the orders to the wrong table, but she occasionally slipped, causing a mess of everywhere. Though she would usually be annoyed at this point and probably would have started yelling, Alice instead found herself helping the latter and making sure she didn't hurt herself too much. Alice didn't know why, but she had a nagging feeling they met somewhere before, and whatever it was, she had a warm feeling about it. Giving the cups of ale to the patrons, Alice found herself smiling in happiness as she waited on other people. Thankfully, Mediolas didn't try to make her wear a revealing outfit like Elizabeth. Or maybe it was because she was his sister...Alice was still confused on that part. Placing the tray down onto the bar, she noticed that Mediolas and Elizabeth were gone. Suspecting that they were outside, Alice maneuvered her way through the crowd and out the door. Just as she suspected, Mediolas was talking with Elizabeth. As she walked closer to them, she could hear their conversation.

"...You should have more confident in yourself, Elizabeth. Just keep trying and you'll eventually be able to do it. That's what I told my sister." Alice froze.

"Huh? Your sister? Lady Micah?" Elizabeth asked. Mediolas nodded as he eyed the sky, as he was expecting something.

"Yes. Micah...I'm pretty sure your father didn't tell you much about her. That was under my request...under all the Sins request. My sister had a fragile condition. We were afraid that too much publicity would frighten her." Sighing, the man kept his eyes on a certain part of the starry sky. "Even then, people began to find out, and Micah couldn't handle it. She disappeared for a few days, and it freaked everyone out. Especially me. Luckily, we found her. I didn't scold her or anything. No, I told her what I said to you, and she got better. Became the best swordsman and magician I ever saw." Alice felt something warm grow inside her heart as she listen to him speak.

 _"This feeling...Brother..."_ She said, unaware that she said "brother". Suddenly, Alice felt a disturbance in the air.

 _"My Lady! Watch out!"_ Elain cried out. Suddenly, a glowing spear of electricity appeared out of nowhere in the sky and flew towards Mediolas. Holding his hand out, he was pulled by the sizzling weapon towards the town. As Alice cried out, she suddenly noticed another electrified spear heading her direction. By instinct, she pulled out her sword and attempted to parry the attack. The spear barged into her weapon, and Alice was pushed back. Grimacing in pain, she tried to push against the spear. Suddenly, the cloth slipped, and her fingers grasped onto the cool handle of the sword. Alice felt a huge burst of power rush through her as her appearance changed. Smirking, Alice pushed against the attack. A pair of wings sprouted from her back. On her left was an angelic white feathered wing, and her right a black demonic scaled wing. Her green and blue eyes twinkled as she swung the sword aside, the spear lodging itself into the ground. As she held onto the blade, Alice could feel the power surge through her, and memories returned to the girl. As she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reading all the information that slowly trickled back in, she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Alice. Let go of the sword." Alice snapped her eyes open and turned head towards the voice. A familiar cloaked woman stood there, a frown evident on her face. Alice smirked as her eyes dulled.

"Why should I? These are my memories, are they not? Or is it that within these memories there is something you don't me to find out...Merlin?" The woman tsked as she removed her hood, revealing short black hair and a beauty mark on her porcelain face.

"...These memories are not yours to see, Sidero. Those belong to Micah." Then, she held up a floating orb as she narrowed her eyes. "Now...go back to where you came from." Alice, or Sidero, tilted her eyes as she gave an innocent look.

"Oh? But, 'Auntie'. Isn't the reason why Micah became Alice in the first place your fault? Besides..." Sidero smirked again as her angelic wing turned black. "I am her." The sword in her hand became tainted with black, and she raised it high above her head. "Like I will listen to some witch." Suddenly, Sidero's blue eye glowed with life and a strange insignia appeared in it. As she dropped her sword and held her eyes in pain, the weapon turned back to normal and Sidero gasped out in pain.

"Y...You! Alethea!" She cried out. Her left wing turned back into white, and she stood their motionless before collapsing to the ground. Merlin slowly walked over, picking up the fallen weapon as she did. Tying the cloth tightly around the handle, the sorceress waved her hand over the unconscious girl and her appearance changed back to Alice. Sighing, Merlin noticed two new pieces of jewelry hanging around her body. Although she knew that the gem would break, Merlin didn't recognize the necklace. As she touched it, the necklace glowed and a small girl with blonde hair and a white dress materialized next to Alice. Hands over her mistress, Elaine glared at the sorceress.

"What did you do to her?!" She demanded. Merlin raised an eyebrow as she examined the fairy.

"Hmph. I did nothing but help her. Who are you? I don't recall Micah ever having a familiar like you." Elain gripped her hands on Alice's clothes. Merlin sensed a powerful aura coming from the child and backed away.

"...My name is Elaine. I was saved by Lady Micah, or Alice as she is now called. Now, I serve her, as both a servant and a weapon. If you hurt her, I won't forgive you." Elaine answered. Merlin remained silent for a moment.

"...Heh. Don't we all. Elaine, I wish to protect her as well. Let's propose a truce. You will stand by Micah and I will observe her and her enemies from afar. I won't bother you, and you don't get in my way. Deal?" When Elian nodded, Merlin began to disappear. "Let's both keep our promises to protect, OK?" She added before the magician fully disappeared. Elain stared at the empty space before she looked back at her , Elaine stood up and grabbed the spear, taking it out the ground. Using her magic, she threw it back into the sky. As the weapon faded away, she disappeared as well, and Alice was left on the cold ground, her pale face looking staring at the twinkling starry sky.

* * *

 **A startling discovery...Alice obtains a new power and a fairy who vows to serve her. Saving a village from disaster, Mediolas has discovered that Alice may be his long lost sister, Micah. But, when an attack happened, Alice reveals her true form as Micah and is confronted by her aunt who is actually Merlin? Then, a mysterious being known as Sidero takes over, as well as another named Alethea?! Who are they?! And Merlin made a truce with Elaine? What will happen now as they both agree to watch over the girl? What is Alice/Micah really? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **First before I go answering some reviews, I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. It makes me really happy to see how well liked this story is!**

 **evilpinklollipop: Thanks! I thought that since she was technically a teenager but in a child's body, she should act like both.**

 **Delta Princess: Glad to see you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Well, I hope this chapter satisfies you!**

 **yuki dreyar: Hope you like this update. School's been taking a lot out of me these days.**

 **fantasy.92: Thanks! It's good to see people always writing these kinds of stories!**

 **Coolc341: Glad you liked it!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	3. In the White Forest of Dreams

**Hey guys! Another new chapter is up! There have been so many favorites and follows to this story so it makes me really happy! So far, 28 favorites and 35 followers. I appreciate your guys supported reviews as well! In this chapter, we head to the forest where the gang meets Diane and confronts Gilthunder. And Alice unlocks yet another of her magic! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins). Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Run. Run. Never look back. Don't let them catch you. Or they will kill you._**

 ** _These were the words that had been burned into the little girl's mind as she sprinted through the dark and gloomy forest, her body giving off a white glow. The echoed inside her, a mantra. Snarling beasts and beings with the mark of the demon pursued her, their clawed hands reaching for her. As they closed in on her, the girl, her green and blue eyes filled with fear, let out a horrified scream._**

 ** _"NOOOO!"_**

* * *

 **Will you let your past fade into the darkness?**

* * *

As Alice opened her eyes, she found herself in a white void, the very same place where she met Elaine and the serpent dragon of water, Habaek. Her body felt as heavy as lead, and Alice could barely move, as if invisible chains wrapped around her. Suddenly, the ground beneath her shook, and cracks appeared from the ground. From them oozed a mist of pure darkness. It slowly inched towards Alice, and began to morph itself into a humanoid figure. When it reached her, the mist faded away, revealing a woman with demonic wings before her. Wearing a black corset and skin tight jeans, her long, golden, wavy hair cascading down her back. A black mark, almost like a tattoo, was etched where her heart was, and her emerald colored eyes gazed at Alice. Bending down, the woman chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through Alice's hair.

"How ironic...though you act more like the wretched goddess, you resemble me the most." She whispered. "Little Micah...or do you call yourself Alice now?" Alice said nothing, more like she couldn't. As if someone had stolen her voice, the girl could produce no sound. Suddenly, the woman scowled as rays of light began to appear from the top. "...What does Alethea want now?" She hissed. As if responding to her question, the light suddenly fell upon the two, and the woman backed away from Alice, growling in annoyance. Then, the light began to materialize a woman in front of Alice. Wearing a robe of white, a silver headpiece with a blue gemstone dangled from her forehead. A pair of great, white angelic wings sprouted from her back, and her long, straight silver hair fell down her face. She cast a look at the other woman before she knelt down at Alice. She put a hand on the girl's head before she smiled kindly.

"Oh how I wanted to meet you, the embodiment of my wished and ideals." Alice gave her a confused look, and the woman chuckled not unlike the other one. "Oh yes, I have not introduced myself. I am Alethea. And the demon from before was Sidero." The angel said before nodding at the woman. Sidero scoffed as mist surrounded her body once more.

"Oh please goddess. She is not only your wishes and hopes. I claim part of her as well." Alice was confused. Who were these people? What did they mean when they said she was "their hopes and dreams?" Just what was going on? Suddenly, Alice's bracelet began to glow, and caused Alethea to back away. Then, from the clear white gemstone appeared a feathered dragon that resembled a bird. Inspecting Sidero and Alethea, the dragon bowed to Alice.

 ** _"My dear mistress. How I waited for the day we could meet again."_** Lifting its head up, the dragon's eyes glowed momentarily. Alice felt her body lighten and gasped, surprised that her voice returned as well. _**"I am the guardian of the element of air, Asuna. I have removed the invisible chains that bounded you so you may speak."**_ It explained. Clutching her throat, Alice felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Elaine. Touching her hand, Alice turned back to face the two women.

"Alright, explain. Who exactly are you two and why are you here? What business do you have with me?" Alethea sighed, touching her heart.

"...If it was easy to explain, we would have already told you. As you know, I am Alethea, from the Goddess Clan. Sidero is from the Demon Clan. Are people are enemies with each other, but for some odd reason, we found ourselves together. In your body." Alice eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"What? But, I was born as a normal child! In a human family!" She cried out. But, even as she said it, Alice knew it was a lie. After all, what about Micah? There was no doubt she was the sister of Mediolas, and the secret member of the Sins. So why was it so hard to remember? Why does being Alice seem so much better than being Micah? Was it connected to Sidero and Alethea? Sidero shook her head.

"You know that it's a lie." She said, voicing Alice's thoughts out. "The one gave you the name 'Alice' and your supposed home...was all Merlin. The witch, your 'aunt'." It was then that Alice's world came falling down.

What? Her beloved aunt, the one who watched over her and Arthur as children? The one who always listened to her worries and her desires? But, it explained so many things. Why her aunt seemed so familiar to the girl, not as a family member, but a comrade. Why the woman seemed so sad whenever they met, and why she hid her face under her hood. But that left the question as to what purpose it was suppose to serve. If Merlin was a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, then she must have realized how much Micah meant to Mediolas, so why tear them apart? Why give her a life of lies? As these questions swarmed inside her mind, Alice heard someone call out her name.

 _"Alice! Alice wake up!"_ The ground beneath her gave way, and Alice didn't even yell as she fell, her despair growing inside her.

Was she all a lie?

* * *

 **If you do, then you will have doomed the world...**

* * *

"Alice! Alice! Please wake up!" Elizabeth cried out. Hawk squealed in agreement.

"*Squeal*! Come on! Wake up!"

They had found her, along with Mediolas, after the attack from a lightning spear. Unconscious on the ground, Alice's sword laid on the ground near her. With in an instant of seeing her, Mediolas had rushed at her side, gently lifting her head up. The three quickly brought her back to the tavern, and sent the villagers home. Now, they were traveling again, to a foggy forest that Elizabeth had learned from en elderly woman. Despite the anticipation of finding another Sin, Alice was still unconscious. Mediolas was looking out the window, unable to look at the fallen girl. Suddenly, Alice let out a small groan as she opened her eyes to see Elizabeth and Hawk looking at her worriedly.

"Hey...What's wrong?" Alice asked weakly. The princess broke into tears as she hugged her.

"Oh Alice! We found you unconscious and assumed the worse! I'm so glad you're alright!" Alice smiled at the girl when she noticed Mediolas.

"...What's wrong with you?" The man didn't answer and instead gave a rather angry glare.

"...What happened to you?" He asked quietly. Alice, sensing his angry aura, answered the best she could.

"Uh...um...I can't really remember. All I recall is that there was a second spear heading towards me, and I tried to parry it. Then, my hand touched the handle, and after that it's all black..." The man remained quiet as he held out her sword.

"You mean...this sword?" He asked. Nodding, Alice reached out to take it. When her fingers touched the cloth, Mediolas suddenly grabbed her hand. Surprised, she looked at him and saw his worried racked face. "Don't do that again." Was all he said before he let go. Alice nodded once more as she held the sword close to her. Then, with a sigh, Mediolas placed his signature grin on his face.

"I'm glad you're alright. We should be arriving at the forest now."

* * *

 **Are you scared? About what you will see?**

* * *

"Mediolas! I'm going to murder you!" Alice yelled out as she began to chase the blonde man. Running around without even breaking a sweat, he looked back at Alice.

"What? Didn't I figure out which one was the real Elizabeth?" He asked innocently. Alice growled as he evaded her grasp.

"That doesn't mean you had to take her underwear!"

Upon arriving and entering the heavily fogged forest, the group was attacked by strange occurrences. First, many Hawks had begun to appear all of the sudden. Then, when the duplicates vanished, in their place were Elizabeths. Alice and Hawk tried their best to uncover who was the real one, but in the end, Mediolas solved it. By asking the Elizabeths to jump into the air, revealing their panties. However, only one refused, who happened to be the real one. In a flash, Mediolas and Alice took care of the imposters who turned out to be some joker goblins. Of course, discovering how Mediolas knew which was the real Elizabeth, Alice finally snapped with his perverted actions. Elizabeth tried to calm them down.

"Lady Alice! It's alright! There's no need to chase after Sir Mediolas!" She cried out in vain at the two. Just as Alice was about to grabbed Mediolas, he stopped suddenly, causing Alice to run smack into him. As she held her throbbing face in pain, she saw why Mediolas had stopped. Right in front of them was a gigantic woman with brown hair stuck into two ponytails. Wearing someone sort of orange suit, she had blue bumpy gauntlets on both her arms. A red symbol of serpent was tattooed on her thigh. The trickster goblins were attempting to wake her up.

"Lady Diane! Wake up!" they cried out. "We're sorry! We couldn't keep the Holy Knight intruders out!" Immediately as they said that, the giant snapped her eyes open. Siting up straight, she peered at the intruders. Suddenly, Alice had a flashback hit her.

 _Alice saw a familiar girl standing in front of a training dummy as she stabbed it, her miscolored staring intently at her target. On the sidelines, Diane was talking with her._

 _"...Micah? Do you think the captain will ever notice my feelings for him?" Micah sighed as she silently put her sword away._

 _"Diane? Are you still on that? To be honest, I think you should move on. Don't you have someone else? An old friend perhaps?" She asked, a hidden message underneath her words. Diane, not getting the underlying meaning, shook her head._

 _"No. Captain's the only one for me!" She pronounced proudly. Micah shook her head._

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Just as the memory faded away, Alice felt a swoosh of air past her. Diane had just grabbed Mediolas and was examining him closely. Tsking, Alice approached the giant woman, much to the shock of Elizabeth and Hawk.

"Hey! Put the idiot down! Mediolas maybe a Holy Knight, but he ain't with them any more!" Diane squinted her eyes at Alice before turning back to Mediolas.

"Mediolas...?" After a few seconds of silent, the brunette squealed. "Captain~!" She cried out happily as she cuddle him. "Oh, how I missed you!" Alice sweatdropped at the scene. Then, Diane looked at the others. "And you remembered my favorite! Whole roasted boar!" This resulted with Diane attempting to roast Hawk alive. Thankfully, Elizabeth saved him while Mediolas explained he wasn't suppose to be eaten (at the threat of Alice). Diane then turned her attention to Alice and Elizabeth. Smiling, she looked to Mediolas. Are they traveling with you? Alone?" Mediolas nodded.

"Yeah, and with a pig." Still smiling, Diane held him before promptly throwing him to the ground.

"Captain! You jerk!" She yelled out. As Alice watched Diane beat up Mediolas, a sudden thought occurred to her.

 _"Wait. She doesn't think that I...?!"_ An annoyed tick mark on her head, Alice picked up the nearest rock and crushed it to release her anger. Elizabeth and Hawk looked at her nervously.

"Ah...Alice?" Hawk asked nervously. "Is there something wrong?" Alice turned and gave them a dark smile.

"Oh nothing Hawk! I just want to speak with Diane about a certain something!"

* * *

 **They say that your mistakes only make you stronger...**

* * *

"I see. I'm sorry." Diane apologized to Mediolas, finishing her tantrum. The area around them was rugged, thanks to her punches. Mediolas finished explaining to her about Elizabeth's quest and stopping the Holy Knights. Alice, still ticked about earlier, approached the giant.

"Hey, you! What the hell's wrong with you?! How can you think that I was in a relationship with this pervert?!" She demanded, pointing to Mediolas. The man looked hurt.

"Geez. I'm not that bad, am I?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"You gave a princess such a revealing outfit! Do you really want more reasons?" She asked. Diane looked thoughtfully at her.

"Eh? You look familiar, but I can'r figure out who..." Then, she snapped her fingers. "Ah! Could it be?! Micah?!" She shouted at she looked closer at Alice. "But...your hair and eyes are different...am I wrong?" She asked herself. Just then, Mediolas broke in.

"Hey, Diane. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you remember what happened on the day we were supposed to meet the Great Knight? All I remember is that we were asked to meet him and found him skewered. Then, all the knights from the kingdom came and attacked us, and the next thing I knew, I was in a hole with Hawk." Alice gasped as she clung her head, memories of that day returning to her.

 _Blood. Blood was everywhere. On the ground, dripping from the swords, leaking from the dead body that hanged above them. She tried to cover her eyes from the scene, but she had already seen everything. She felt her body get heavy when her brother turned her away and covered her eyes with is body._

 _"Micah. It's alright. Just don't look." As she clung onto her brother, she suddenly heard voices behind them._

 _"Over there! The Sins!" Then, knights surrounded them, and deemed them traitors for the death of the Great Holy Knight. Micah was scared. They didn't kill him, but the knights deemed them traitors. Why were they doing this? Why? Wisps of dark black shadows began to appear along her arms, slowly crawling up her body. She screamed, and everything went dark._

Alice shivered as she hugged herself, the terrible scene still fresh in her mind. Mediolas looked concernly at her.

"Alice? Are you fine?" The girl nodded slightly, though she was far , Alice felt her body go rigid. Just as she jumped away, lightning struck, encasing everyone else in binds made of electricity. Gripping her sword, Alice suddenly heard a voice above her.

"Impressive. As expected of a member of the Seven Deadly Sins." Descending from where the lightning struck was a man slightly curly salmon colored hair and blue eyes, wearing a silver suit of armor. Flashes of memories went through her mind as she recognize the man.

"...Gilthunder. The son of of the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Tell me, what are you doing here? To fight the Sins?" She asked as she took her sword out. Gilthunder eyed the sword.

"The blade of shadow and light...there was only such blade among the Great Treasures that was given to the Sins. The only person able to wield it, the secret member, Micah. Tell me, why have you changed your appearance?" Alice laughed slightly.

"Ha...Sorry to tell you, but even I don't know. But, as long as I'm like this, I'm not Micah. It's Alice, and you'll pay for attacking my village." The Holy Knight raised his brow.

"Village? Oh, that's right. There was a village that opposed the Holy Knights and supposedly held one Sin there. Was that you? Then, I suppose it was a good thing they killed everyone there." Alice's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she heard that.

"Everyone's...dead?" She whispered out. As she slumped onto the ground, Gilthunder faced Mediolas and Diane.

"We get to meet, Sin." He said. Diane glared at him while Mediolas seemed preoccupied with Alice's still body. The Holy Knight looked at Elizabeth, and the princess gasped as she recognizes him.

"You! Why are you doing this?! Are you the one who blocked the water source from the village earlier?!" she demanded.

"...Yes. I am here to follow with the Holy Knights plan and to eliminate the Sins. The kingdom want's you back, but you are just a grain a sand compared to the Holy Knight's rule. Whether you live or die doesn't concern me. I only have business with the Sins." With that, he undoes the binds on her. Hawk struggled to break free.

"You jerk! When I get out of here, you'll regret it!" Gilthunder took one look at him before kicking him far away.

"Hawk-chan!" Elizabeth cried out as she followed the tumbling pig. The Holy Knight then pointed his sword at Mediolas's neck.

"I wish to avenge my father and surpass you. I am stronger than any of the Deadly Sins. I will unbind you two so that I may fight you." Mediolas shook his head.

"No need." He said as he easily broke the magical binds, with Diane doing the same as well. Gilthunder doesn't seem surprise, and instead points his sword at Alice.

"Get up. I will fight you as well, after I am done with them." Alice didn't respond, but her bracelet glowed faintly as the white gemstone slowly began to crack. Mediolas nodded to Diane.

"Don't interfere. And make sure Alice is safe." Diane nodded as she went over to the girl. With that, the battle with Sin and Holy Knight started. Throughout the whole time, Alice was locked inside her mind.

Her parents, her friends, everyone she knew, were dead. What was she to do now? But, deep inside her, Alice knew that when she was transported away that that would be the last time she would ever see them. In the dark void of her mind, she sat there, her faced buried between her legs. Suddenly, a ray of light shined down her as tendrils of shadows curled around her legs.

 _"My child. The embodiment of my ideals."_ Two voices whispered out at once. _"Rise up and defeat your enemies. Do not let our clans die into oblivion. Micah, our angels of miracles!"_ Then, the dark void shattered around her as Elaine and the feathered dragon, Asuna, appeared next to her.

"My lady! You can do it! Show that even in your deepest sorrow, you have the will to change everything!" Ausna nodded.

 ** _"My mistress. Use my strength to fulfill you dream."_** She said as the dragon glowed. Suddenly, the white gemstone on her bracelet shattered as the dragon morphed into an earring. Twinkling slightly, a picture of a feathered dragon was etched onto it. Then, a bright light engulfed Alice, and she reopened her eyes to see Diane look worriedly at her.

"Hey! Are you OK? There was a bright light, and I heard something shatter!" Groaning, Alice sat up as she touched her left ear which had the new jewelry on. A jewel on her bracelet was missing, with only four gems left on it. Alice nodded as she stood up to see Mediolas parrying Gilthunder's attack.

"Yes. But, it looks like I should be jumping in now." Alice said as she gripped her sword. Her left earring glowed to life as the air around her gathered at her feet and shot the girl straight up into the air. Whipping out her sword, she aimed straight down at Gilthunder. However, sensing her, the knight parried the attack. Tsking, she jumped away. Then, she removed the cloth slightly as she gripped onto the uncovered handle. Immediately, her hair lengthen and turned yellow. Gilthunder and Mediolas momentarily stopped their battle as they stared at the transformed girl.

"M...Micah?" Mediolas whispered out. Gilthunder narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it. The only wielder of the cursed blade, Micah." Alice...Micah opened her blue and green eyes as she brandished her sword at the knight.

"Gilthunder. I won't let you get away with the crime of murdering innocent people!" With that, the battle resumed between the three of them. With Mediolas parrying Gilthunder's attacks and Micah attacking him, it seemed as though the knight would be overpowered by them. Then, in a last ditch effort, the knight jumped up high and landed behind Micah. He slashed at her, causing her back to bleed. A she fell down with a cry, Mediolas ran to her side.

"Micah!" He cried out. Gilthunder took this chance to carve a deep gash into the Sin. Mediolas fell down next to his sister.

"Captain! Micah!" Diane cried out. It was just then that Elizabeth and Hawk came back to see the two on the ground, bleeding.

"Sir Mediolas!" The princess yelled. Then, she saw Micah. "Is that-?! So, is Lady Alice actually Lady Micah?!" Breathing heavily, Micah tried to get up, but was kicked by the Holy Knight. Still, the girl tried to stand up. Her right earring glowed, and a stream of glowing water appeared from it. It wrapped itself around her wounds, healing it. Gilthunder examined it with interest before turning to face Mediolas.

"Any last words?" He asked, pointing his sword at the fallen Sin. Mediolas gasped as he struggled to answer.

"Do...you know where...the Sins are?" he whispered out.

"...Three of them are unknown. The Fox's sin of greed is imprisoned in Baste dungeon and the Grizzly's sin of sloth perished in the Capital of the Dead." Gilthunder replied. Mediolas nodded as he closed his eyes. Quickly, he jumped up as patted down his clothes.

"Thanks! Now I know where to look for them!" He announced. He walked over to Micah who's wounds were slowly healing. Mediolas gently picked her up. Micah smiled weakly.

"Damn...I guess I haven't gotten...the rest of my strength back, eh? Mediolas...Big Brother..." Micah managed to whisper out before fainting, her appearance reverting back to Alice. Gripping her tightly, Mediolas walked away. Suddenly, Gilthunder attacks again, but Mediolas easily dodges his attacks. Then, Diane managed to grab the knight and throws him far off into the distance. Elizabeth quickly ran over to Mediolas.

"Sir Mediolas! Are you and Lady Micah alright?!" The man nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but we should check Micah. I want to make sure her wounds have fully healed. Also, I know where the next to Sins are. We're heading to Baste Dungeon to get Ban."

* * *

 **What will you do to protect your loved ones...?**

 **Micah, Angel of Miracles**

* * *

 **Another part of Alice's...Micah's have been revealed. Sidero and Alethea claim to be part of her, but how did come to that? Why do they call her the embodiment of their ideals and dreams? Another gem has shattered to reveal another dragon. Do these gemstone have something to do with her past as Micah, or something greater? After finding Diane and fending off Gilthunder, the group is headed to find Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed! What will happen next?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **fantasy.92: Hope the Pm answered your questions!**

 **Cleo9427: Yes, and I also sent you a PM, but you didn't answer.**

 **Coolc341: It wasn't intentional. As time goes on, Merlin's reasons will be revealed. Trust me, she did what she thought best for Micah.**

 **lizard-senpai: Hope you like this chapter!**

 **oXGrayDragonXo: Thanks! This story's getting really popular, so I definitely will!**

 **Sunshine-Girl: Thanks!**

 **Minnowkit: Thanks!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	4. Camelot

**Hey guys! Another new chapter is up! I'm sorry for the late update! A tip for you all-don't procrastinate. Trust me. Anyways, a little bit about the chapter itself. Unfortunately, Alice/Micah does not go with the others to find Ban. Instead, she gets to go to Camelot! Don't worry, she'll be reunited with them...eventually. I will refer to Alice as Micah now as she has found out about her true identity...only the people who knew her as Alice will keep calling her that. Also in this chapters, more of my OCs are introduced! Read to find out more!**

 **Also, shout out to Sunshine-Girl! Thank you for catching my mistake! In this chapter, I have properly named Meliodas correctly! Don't hesitate to tell me if I spelled anyone else's name wrong!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"...What's wrong? You seem upset." The giant armor with a missing horn asked the small girl on his lap. The girl sighed as she laid her head against him. The birds chirped happily as they flew around the two, her favorite flowers blooming in the soft meadow. However, the girl's mind was too preoccupied with something to notice._**

 ** _"...I'm scared. You see, I had a really strange dream. One where Big Brother, you, the others, and I got accused for the murder of someone...I'm afraid that might happen." The man, hidden behind the giant, purplish armor, said nothing. Then, with caring compassion, he patted the girl's head._**

 ** _"If that happens, I will protect you. Whenever, you have need of me, I will be by your side...You taught me what it is to love, and care for someone. I promise with my life, I will not let you be harmed." The girl's different colored eyes glittered with happiness as she took the giant's hand and kissed it._**

 ** _"Of course you would. I'm your girlfriend after all."_**

* * *

 **Love is such a trivial thing...**

* * *

As Alice opened her eyes, she was greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling of some building. As sat up, Alice felt a sharp pain go through her back. Hissing, Alice grabbed her shoulder and saw that it was bandaged up. Then, she remembered.

"That's right...I fought against Gilthunder with Meliodas...with Big Brother..." Slowly, Alice reached and touched her newly acquired earring. "...I guess I can't deny it anymore. I am Micah, the sister of Meliodas, and the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins..." She chuckled bitterly. "Hehe...I guess...my life as Alice was really a lie then?" Then, she began to tremble as she grabbed her hair. "...Why? Why? Why did I have to become someone else?" Alice...Micah whimpered as she reverted to her true form. "It hurts...it hurts so much...Papa...Mama...Auntie...Arthur...Why? Why am I regretting ever recovering my identity as Micah?!" Suddenly, the window next to her shattered, and a dark aura began surround her. Dark shadows began to appear on her body, trailing up and curling on her face. Suddenly, Micah heard a voice she never expected to hear.

"Alice...no. Micah. I guessed you found out." Snapping her head to the voice, Micah saw that it was her "Auntie", or Merlin. No longer wearing a cloak, her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. A red boar tattoo was imprinted on the nape of her neck. Recognizing her amber colored eyes she seen so often from underneath the cloak, Micah began to cry.

"Why?! Why, Merlin?! You knew all this time...and you lied to me! You made me take the form of Alice, and made me have these horrible regrets!" Merlin said nothing as she looked at her. Then, she slowly reached towards her neck and pulled on the silver chain necklace around her neck.

"...Do you know who gave this to me, Micah?" Staring at the jewelry, Micah suddenly remembered.

"...I did. For your birthday." Nodding, Merlin let the chain go.

"Yes. And it was then that we became close friends...Micah, you may not remember, but you longed for a normal life. One without the duties of a Holy Knight, without the constraints of being known as the sister of Meliodas. I just wanted you to experience that once. I never would have guessed that being pronounced the murders of the Great Holy Knight would be the perfect time." Sighing, Merlin ran her fingers through her hair. "The Sins had to go into hiding, and I decided to change into Alice, so you could experience the normal life you longed for. I didn't tell Meliodas because I was afraid that he'd search for you too soon, but I see that I was wrong. Micah, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know." Micah fell silent. After hearing Merlin's confession, memories of their time together came rushing back to her. Crying once again not out of anger, but of sadness for her friend, Micah buried her face into her arms, sobbing.

"I, I...never knew...Merlin...I'm, I'm so sorry..." The witch shook her head as she patted Micah's back soothingly.

"No. I'm sorry that I hid the truth from you all these years." Micah touched her ivy shaped necklace, which resembled more of a choker. Glowing, Elaine appeared and proceeded to hug her.

"Don't cry...your brother nor your adoptive family would not want you to..." Sniffling, Micah smiled at her. The shadows on her body disappeared, but her hair and eye color remained the same.

"Thank you...Elaine." Then, she looked at Merlin. "Where are we?" The witch nodded towards the window.

"You were originally in Baste...but I transported you here after seeing how bad your injuries were. You're in Camelot now." Eyes widening in disbelief, Micah, rushed over to the window. Outside, she spotted a great bustling town that had a large, round wall surrounding it. Shocked, Micah suddenly realized something.

"Wait! What about Meliodas and the others?!" She cried out, recalling her injured brother. Merlin simply patted her head.

"You didn't think I would leave with you without an excuse, did you? The Captain's fine, I just checked him a little bit before. I wrote a small letter saying that you were conflicted with your two identities and decided to leave for some time alone to think. Besides, you were planning to do that anyways, right?" Micah pouted a little.

"...You know, you can really be annoying at times." Then, she laughed. Elaine giggled along with her as Merlin broke out into an amused smile. Then, with twinkling eyes, Merlin snapped her fingers.

"Why don't we look around the castle? After all, I'm sure a certain person is just dying to meet you~!"

* * *

 **After all, it just ends painfully...or does it?**

* * *

"...Merlin. This dress is all stiff!" Micah whined. The witch tsked playfully as she adjusted the ribbon laced through Micah's golden locks. Elaine was helping by fixing the long dress to better fit Micah.

"Now, now. Don't you want to look adorable to the man who let you stay at this castle?" Pouting, Micah looked into the full body mirror in front of her. Changing from her swordsman outfit, Micah now wore a gown of light gold. A white dress decorated with gold lace, her long silk sleeves had many layers to them. The dress went well with her jewelry, and added a more sophisticated look on her. A pair of white slippers completed the outfit. Her hair was in its most natural state, with only strands of pure white and gold ribbon weaved through them. After tying the ribbons, Merlin stepped back and examined the girl.

"There! All done! Don't you look all lovely now?" Micah, though she hated how the corset restricted her breathing, had to admit that the dress was really lovely indeed. She had never worn this type of gown when she was Alice, and she doubt that she wore something this extravagant during her time as a Sin either.

"I guess you're right...But Merlin, where are we anyways? You said castle...but who does it belong to?" A mischievous grin appeared on the witch's face.

"It's a surprise~...Now, let's go out, shall we?" Then, she looked at Elaine who had just finished. "There's no need for you to return back to the necklace. I'm sure you're curious to look around, right?" A look of surprise followed by a slight blush answered Merlin's question. "No one has to know about you're identity as a fairy. I doubt anyone will ask, but if they do, just tell them that your a maid to Micah." Then, with a flick of her wrist, the door swung open. "Now, shall go?" Nodding, Micah followed Merlin out, with the fairy tailing behind her.

As they ventured around the castle, Micah was pleasantly surprised how clean it was, considering that it was such a large castle. The hallways had an air of nobility to it, yet at the same time, she felt an aura that reminded the girl of her little village. Merin, acting as their guide, explained everything they saw.

"The door on the left happens to be my workshop. It's where I test spells and make potions. I'll show what's inside...when I get things cleaned up." Then, after a but of ways, she stopped in front of a set of large oak doors. "This is the throne room where the owner of this castle resides of political matters. He is also the king of Camelot." Nodding, Micah suddenly halted.

"Wait...king of Camelot? Then, do you mean-?!" Merli giggled at her expression.

"Yes, dear. Arthur Pendragon, your childhood friend and king of Camelot, is the owner of this castle. Though, he doesn't know that you're here yet. why don't we surprise him?" Merlin opened the doors with a slight push, a slight creak breaking the calm atmosphere. As the space widened, Micah began to hear voices.

"My King. I think that taxing the peasants more would be a better solution. That way-"

"No, Michael. If we do that, they will feel oppressed. If we are going to raise the taxes, it must be done fairly. That means both the nobility and the poor."

Micah felt her eyes water as she heard the familiar voice of her childhood friend. When the door completely opened, Micah looked inside. Sitting on the throne was Arthur. a small group of people surrounded him, most likely advisers. Two knights stood besides the king, still like a stone statue. Too absorbed with his discussion, Arthur had not noticed when Merlin walked up to him.

"...Your Majesty." Merlin called out. Arthur looked up and saw her. Smiling, he stood up from the throne.

"Merlin! Can you help us with a small problem? Apparently, this year's harvest isn't as good as last years. So there's been some concerns about how the economy will hold." Merlin nodded.

"I heard. Have no fear, King Arthur. I have already examined and fixed the problem, so there is no need to raise taxes this time." Then, her eyes twinkled with amusement. "...My Lord, I have someone to introduce to you." Then, she waved towards Micah. Gulping, Micah felt Elaine gasp her hand in reassurance. Smiling at her, Micah walked out to the open, revealing herself. Arthur blinked his eyes.

"...Merlin, who is she?" Micah felt a surge of annoyance at him. She knew that her appearance had changed, but did it change so much that her long-time childhood friend couldn't even recognize her?

"Arthur! You idiot! How can you forget me?!" As the advisers gasped at her outrage, a look of recognition appeared in Arthur's eyes.

"I only know one person who was brave enough to show her discontent at a higher authority. Alice! Alice, is that you?" Micah rolled her eyes.

"Finally you remembered." Laughing in pure joy and happiness, Arthur ran over and picked up Micah, twirling her around. "Wah! Arthur! Arthur, put me down!" Chuckling, the king stopped twirling as he gazed at her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He whispered as he put her down. Then, he grinned at Merlin. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Merlin smiled back.

"Well, I wanted to keep it as a surprise for you. I know that you like them." Then, the mage turned to the people. "I suggest you all leave now. I'm sure our king would like some time alone to speak with his, ah, friend." Grumbling and shooting looks at Micah, they soon left the room. The knights were soon dismissed by Merlin as well. Now alone, Merlin nodded towards them. "You can speak properly now that the people are gone." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you. You always know what to do." Then, he faced Alice. "So, why did you decide to change your appearance? I honestly think that brown looks good on you, Alice." Micah sighed.

"Arthur. This is my real form. And don't call me Alice, it's Micah." Arthur frowned.

"Real form? Micah? What are you talking about?" Micah, not wanting to reveal what Merlin had done on her behalf, instead pulled herself away from the king.

"...My name isn't Alice. It's Micah. I am the younger sister of Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am the secret eighth member." Shocked, Arthur looked to Merlin who nodded in to confirm it.

"When the Seven Sins were accused for murder and revolt, I had hidden Micah as Alice and locked her memories away so that she could live as a normal girl. However, Micah had to appear again." The magician explained, revealing her secret about Micah. "...I didn't tell you this before for fear that it would get out. I apologize." Arthur looked conflicted. Grabbing Micah, he gave an upset and almost desperate look at her.

"Does that mean...our time together was also fake? The first time we met, when we played in the forest?" Micah, recalling all he said, simply hugged him.

"...Whether or not my identity was fake, our time and memories together are not...Arthur. We will and always be friends..." She whispered, and pulled away. "Nothing will change that." Purple met green and blue, and the two of them stared at each other before the king began to chuckle.

"Hehe...you're right. But, calling Micah now is just too weird. I think I'm going to stick with calling you Alice." Micah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Only because I know you won't budge." Laughing, Arthur noticed Elaine.

"Who's she? I don't think I remember her..." Elaine quickly hid behind her mistress, not used to interacting with humans from outside her home. Patting her head, Micah answered the king.

"This is Elaine. I helped her with something and she's been indebted to me ever since. She's really shy though, but I'm sure she'll get along just fine." Just then, Merlin intervened.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you guide her around Camelot, Arthur? I'm sure she'll be interested!" Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Good idea, Merlin!" Grabbing her hand, Arthur began to lead Micah out. "Alice! I'll sure you everything about Camelot!"

"Wah! What for me, Lady Micah!" Elaine cried out as she ran after them, but promptly tripped as she was used to floating. However, she stood up almost immediately and began to chase after them again. As she watched them off, Merlin saw the ruby gemstone on Micah's bracelet begin to glow. Her lips pursed into a slight frown.

"...Those gemstone's only begin to break when something troublesome will happen soon...that can't be good. I'd better check to make sure..." And within a second, she disappeared.

* * *

 **Angel of Miracles, can you overcome the challenges posed from attraction...?**

* * *

When Arthur promised to show Micah everything, he really meant everything. They had seen the bustling towns, snacking on various of sweets and delicacies as they looked around. Arthur even taught her how to ride a horse when they went to visit the stable, and had to save Micah when the horse began to run off with the girl. Afterwards, the king brought her to the top of his castle, where Micah could see the whole kingdom.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Micah gushed out, taking in the sight. The sun had just begun set, casting its orange-red rays unto the whole kingdom. Even Elaine was speechless, peering over the edge of the railing. Arthur smirked playfully.

"Well, Camelot is quite the sight during a sunset. That's why I saved it for last. I knew that you would enjoy it, Alice." Then, he surprised her when the young man drew his fingers through the girl's hair. "...I know I said that brown looked better on you, but against the sunset, I think blonde is better...almost like gold, don't you think?" Blushing, Micah turned away from him.

"Ah...Yes." She responded, avoiding any eye contact with him. Elaine looked between the two of them before putting on a small smile.

"I think I'm going to leave now. I have something I want to check out." She said before running away.

"Ah! Elaine!" Micah shouted as she began to chase after her, only to be stopped by Arthur.

"No, let her go. I think she'll be fine. After all, I don't want you to miss the surprise that will happen soon." He said cryptically. Though slightly confused, Micah nevertheless stayed, and watched as the sun slowly sank into the ground. As the serene moon began to rise, Micah snuggled her head against Arthur, enjoying his company. It had always been this way when she was Alice. The young, energetic, and positive boy had found a way to burrow himself into her heart. Micah remembered once when she was crying near a stream, because her parents refused to let her go outside the village like the other children could. Arthur, who had found her, did his best to cheer the girl up, going even as far as bruising his pride as a man. Needless to say, his attempts worked and at the end of the day, Alice was rolling on the ground in laughter. It was then that she truly began to trust Arthur and confide in him her worries and dreams. Micah smiled at that memory. Suddenly, when the moon rose to the peak and the sky turned into a midnight blue, Micah gasped as she saw the millions of twinkling stars. Though this wasn't the first time she had seen the stars, she was surprised by a certain, unique constellation. Shining brighter than the rest of the stars, it resembled a person with wings. As she stared at the constellation, Micah heard Arthur speak.

"...On a certain day of the year, here in Camelot, a particular constellation appears, and it can't be seen on any other day for some reason. Because of this, no one outside of this kingdom really knows about. I first saw it when I pulled the sword, Excalibur, from the stone. It was during my coronation that I noticed it. The people here say that its an angel, a being of two different clans. Some say it's a terrible omen of destruction, while others say that it brings peace and love instead. Either way, the constellation is known for its beauty and fascinates philosophers...Alice, do you know what today is?" Micah tore her eyes from the twinkling figure as she gazed sheepishly at Arthur.

"No...I lost track of time for a while now..." Arthur smiled even wider.

"...Alice. It's your birthday today." Micah widened her eyes in surprise.

"Huh?! It is?! How do you know?" The young man laughed.

"Haha...Well, it's the constellation. For some odd reason, it always appear on your birthday. I would never forget when your birthday is, so it's always a reminder...You're sixteen, right? The same age as I am?" Micah nodded.

"Yes...I'm sixteen now..." Then, a certain event resurfaced into her mind.

* * *

 _"...Do you have to go, Arthur?" Alice whimpered, wiping her tears away with the backs of her hands. Arthur nodded sadly._

 _"Yeah...I have to go with Father and Kay...I'll miss you, Alice."_

 _It was the day that she would always remember. Arthur's father was sent to another post to guard, and so the Pendragons had to go with him. Alice gripped the front of her dress as Arthur hugged her._

 _"*Hic*...Don't go..." She whispered as the girl gripped him tighter. Arthur, simply shook his head._

 _"Alice...I must leave. But, I promise, I'll be back for you someday...When you turn the age of sixteen, I will have something for you. Wait for me until then."_

 _Alice watched as they left, tears streaming down her face as her father held her daughter._

 _"Don't worry Alice..." Her father comforted. "He cares a great deal about you. I'm sure he'll keep his promise to you..."_

* * *

"...So, what did you want to give me?" Micah asked. The king blushed as he averted his eyes.

"Ah...well..." Clearing his throat, Arthur suddenly let go off her as he bent down on one knee. Taking her hand, he gazed at Micah with serious intent. "...There was a second reason why I wanted to show you around...to get this..." Keeping one hand on hers, he took a small box from his pockets and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a shining diamond in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Micah stood there, stunned. But, she had expected this. There was an undeniable connection to him, and Micah recalled his behavior whenever they were together. It would only make sense. And she loved him back. But, there was something deep inside her that stopped the girl from answering right away. As though she had forgotten something, and that if she agreed, that part would be shattered. Micah struggled to figure out what to do, when she suddenly heard screaming. Both of them quickly looked down, where they saw the people running around as a group of burly men started to attack them, a fire beginning to blaze.

"Bandits?! How they get in here?!" Arthur exclaimed. Eyes narrowing, Micah jumped over the railing. Her earring glowed a brilliant white, and a rush of air slowly descended her to the ground. Landing in front of the men, they blinked their eyes momentarily in shock before they sneered at her with malicious intent.

"Well lookie here lads! A little girl in front of us!" A man, who seemed to be the leader, shouted. Guffawing, he pointed his sword at Micah. "Now, why don't ya go back to yer daddy? We didn't just sneak in here fer nothing, we already killed people!" Micah smirked as her eyes flashed momentarily.

"...What's the matter? Afraid to fight a 'little girl'?" Growling, the bandit raised his sword up.

"Don't you mock me!" As he swung down, Micah easily sidestepped. Then, grabbing the edge of his sword, the girl snapped it in half, followed by a kick to his stomach. As he stumbled back clutching his stomach, the other bandits began to attack as well. Dodging each of them with ease, Micah suddenly heard crying.

"Wah! Mommy! Daddy!" A little boy cried out, clutching his tear soaked teddy bear. Confused and lost, he stood there in the middle of the battle. A piece of wooden beam that had caught on fire broke from a burning house, and was in the path of the child. Kicking the bandit away, Micah sprinted towards the boy. Covering the child with her body, she cried out as the flaming beam hit her. Gritting her teeth, Micah pushed away the debris with all the strength she could muster. Back searing and conscience fading, she could here the boy call out to her.

"Miss! Miss, please! Wake up!"

Then, her eyes closed as a flash of brilliant red was seen. Suddenly, Micah found herself in the white void once more. Standing in front of her was Alethea and Sidero, as well as a large dragon whose body was made of flames and molten lava. Sidero tsked with slight annoyance.

"That was foolish of you. You may have incredible healing abilities, but your demon powers are locked away, so you can't access it. That could have killed you!" Alethea looked kindly at Micah.

"But, because you did, a child's life was saved. Micah, what you did was right." Then, Alethea walked over and put her hands on Micah's. "Our time had already come. It is your turn now. What you will do, and what you decide, we will follow you. Because you are are hopes, our dreams, our ideals..." The dragon roared as though he agreed.

 _ **"My lady...the one who the Dragons of each Element serve...I, Vulcan, will serve you once more...With my strength, you will control the red flames of this world."**_

The red gem on Micah's bracelet shattered, and reformed as a oval shaped gemstone on a golden chain. Then, as the scene faded, Micah saw Alethea and Sidero hold hands, and wondered faintly why bitter enemies would be fine with that.

Micah opened her eyes to see Elaine holding her hand, crying. Seeing that she woke up, the fairy cried even harder.

"Lady Micah! I'm so sorry! I-!" Micah stopped her.

"It's alright Elaine...Don't cry." As she tried to sit up, she hissed in pain and remembered her burnt back and the child. "Where did the boy go?" Micah asked looking around. Then, she spotted the child, hugging his parents as he cried.

"Careful. Though I healed most of it, you still have broken bones." Merlin warned as she materialized next to her. Her pretty face was marred by a frown. "I never gave those bandits enough credit...if I had been more careful..." Suddenly, Micah heard more screaming. The fire had risen to an even higher height, and the people where running from it. She saw in the midst of it Arthur leading the people away. "...This is no ordinary fire. Even with my skills, I still need to figure out how it was first formed. That's why we're evacuating the citizens first. But, I can sense evil radiating from it." Merlin explained. Micah touched her newly acquired necklace, which responded with a faint red glow.

"...I can stop it." Micah answered as she stood up, ignoring the pain from her scorching back. As the people pushed her away to escape, Micah calmly walked towards the blazing fire.

"Lady Micah!" Elaine cried out as she began to follow her, only to be stopped by Merlin.

"No. Micah can handle this." The mage said with conviction as she watched the girl continue walking. Only inches from the roaring disaster, Micah could hear the yells of people telling her to get back, including Arthur, who was restrained by his knights. Raising her hands towards the flames, Micah's necklace began to glow a crimson red as her eyes shined.

 **"I call upon thee, the Dragon of Flames, Vulcan. Extinguish the rebellious flames and the murderous feelings lingered within this fiery inferno. Let thou art cleanse the impurity and banish thy magic to the other realm!"** Glowing even brighter, the necklace spewed forth flames that resembled a dragon. Roaring, it attacked the flames, which responded back with ferocity. Eventually, Micah's flames slowly overpowered the evil magic. In a last ditched effort, the flames shot themselves at her. Just then, a cloaked person shot from the shadows and unsheathed from their sides a silver sword shaped like wings. Blocking the attack, Micah could see sharp, icy blue eyes from underneath the hood.

"Do it now!" The person shouted. Nodding, Micah slammed her hand together, and her flames consumed the negative fire. Soon, only bits of fire remained as Micah's flames disappeared. Stomping one out, Micah turned to thank the person when she noticed something odd. Or, familiar, about their eyes. Memories flashed her eyes as the girl pulled the hood down, revealing a woman with ice colored hair.

"You...you're Eira, a Holy Knight of Liones! What are you doing here?!" Micah demanded. Eira slapped Micah's hand away as she quickly pulled her hood up.

"You idiot! Do you want the others to find out?!" She hissed out looking around. Seeing no one the knight continued. "Listen! Ever since The Great Holy Knight died, the new ones have been acting strange. They've been imposing harsh rules and punishment against the weak. Some of us can't stand that and created a secret rebel group to stop them. I came here under the excuse of looking for the Seven Deadly Sins when a spy overheard some bandits talking about getting magic from a witch...I was prepare to fight them when you came. What are you doing here in Camelot?"

"It's none of your concerns." Micah said coolly. "Even if you are part of the rebellion, the Holy Knights still attacked that protected me and slaughtered them all! That's what Gilthunder said!" Eira shook her head.

"That's what he wants everyone to think. In actuality, we evacuated the whole village. Gilthunder's part of the resistance." Micah widened her eyes in shock.

"Are you serious?! But, he tried to kill me and my brother!" Eira gave a sad look.

"That's because he's forced to. Someone's holding the person he loves hostage. We managed to communicate through cryptic messages and signals, but it's only a matter of time before they find out...that's why he cut ties with us." Suddenly, they heard voices shouting for Micah. Cursing, Eira thrust a small pouch into Micah's hands.

"Here! If you want to know more, follow the directions on this map! Until we meet again, Sin!" Eira whispered before slipping into the crowd. Micah clutched the leather pouch tightly before hiding it behind her back as she saw Arthur running towards her, as well as Elaine. Merlin calmly levitated towards the girl.

"Alice! Are you alright?" The king asked, as he inspected her. Slipping the pouch in her sleeve, Micah nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine Arthur. Did you know how the bandits got in and what caused the fire?" She inquired, and Merlin answered.

"They managed to hide in a cargo wagon and killed the soldiers originally on it. As for the fire...from what the rogues said, a mysterious witch gave it to them with a promise that they released it in Camelot. I'm still looking in on that." Hugging Elaine, Micah looked at the damage that was caused to the castle and grimaced.

"What was the goal of causing such carnage?" Then, two voices whispered in her mind that answered her question.

 _ **"Utter destruction and the revival of the Demons..."**_

* * *

Underneath the castle, under the cover of night, scratching sounds of a quill could be heard. With one single candle, it illuminated a small part of the room. A man with short white silver hair and a goatee was visible, his turquoise eyes staring intently on the paper in front of him. He put his quill down and sighed as another man appeared before him, with green hair and a copper colored armor.

"...What is it, Helbram?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the written paper. Helbram bowed.

"Master Hendrickson. We've received reports from our spies. It seemed that Lady Eira was spotted in Camelot when the fire was supposed to take place. However, we aren't sure whether or not she helped in extinguishing the magic." A small smirk crept up Hendrickson's lips as he placed the papers down.

"But, you were sure that Eira was there?" Helbram nodded.

"Yes. Positive." Chuckling darkly, Hnedrickson, took out a small locket and clicked it opened, revealing a neatly drawn portrait of a couple.

"That's all I need to know...My dear Eira. It finally seems you've been caught in this spider web at last."

* * *

 **As another element is obtain, new and old faces emerges...How does Micah know Eira and what is the Holy Knight's relationship to the mysterious Hendrickson? What is this new and dark magic that almost threatened to engulf Camelot? Will Micah go and meet with Eira? How will Micah reply to the confession of Arthur? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Did I transition to fast? Was anything confusing? Tell me in the reviews how you liked it! Also, a quick character profile for Eira so you won't get confused!**

* * *

 **Name: Eira Everest**

 **Nickname: Angel Everest**

 **Age: 32~36**

 **Occupation: Holy Knight (Diamond Rank)**

 **Hair color: Ice white**

 **Eye color: Icy Blue**

 **Magic: Infinite Ragna (Ice-based spears)**

 **Weapon: Rapier shaped like wings**

 **History: Eira was born into a noble family that specializes in both magic and swordplay. With her skills and constant strive for perfection, she quickly became a Holy Knight at the age of 16. Eira is very compassionate and cares for the poor despite her noble upbringing, earning her the title "Angel Everest". She fought alongside Zataras, Drefyus, and Hendrickson. Rumors have it that she was in a relationship with someone, but the identity of her lover is unknown. After the murder of the Great Holy Knight, Eira and a group of knights secretly created a organization when they overheard the real murder. Under the guise of a loyal follower, Eira and Gilthunder are the only people known so far that are in the rebellion.**

* * *

 **FallenArcAngel16: Thanks!**

 **fantasy.92: Sent you a PM!**

 **Sunshine-girl: Again, thanks for telling me! Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

 **Copper001: Thank you!**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	5. The Answer

**Hello Everyone! Another chappie is up! Once again, I would like to thank each and everyone one of you who took the time to read, review, and favorite this story! You have no idea how happy it made me! To be honest, I wrote this story thinking it wouldn't get much positive feedback, but your support has kept me going!**

 **Now, about the chapter itself. Micah is still in Camelot, and is wondering what to do with Arthur's proposal. While staying there, Micah goes to meet Eira, who tells her more about the secret rebel organization and what has happened with the Sins gone. Then, there is a brief reunion with the Sins when Elise begs Micah to come with her to the Land of the Dead. There, Micah confronts another Holy Knight and meets Ban and King. Then, someone discovers the connection between her and Elaine! Read more to find out and her answer to Arthur's proposal!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai, only the OCs I make.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"Hey now, if you keep shoveling the food in, you're gonna choke." The man with blue hair and red eyes said to the girl with golden locks. Ignoring his warning, the girl swallowed the delicious lunch he made for her and took a sip of water.**_

 _ **"Ah! But, it's so good! How are you such a good chef?!" The man shrugged his shoulders.**_

 _ **"You learn a thing or two after living for awhile." He replied nonchalantly. Then, he ruffled the girl's hair. "Ya know, you're just like the Captain. Always with a smile, good at swordplay. Heck, you two are basically clones! The only differences are you eyes, gender, and the fact that you can actually make something without anyone throwing up!" The girl giggled.**_

 _ **"Of course! Even if I can stomach it, Big Brother's cooking isn't really healthy." Then, her mismatched eyes darted outside. Jumping up from her chair, the girl sprinted to the window as the chimes were heard.**_

 _ **"Hey! There goes the wind chimes! A fairy must have gone by!" The man rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over.**_

 _ **"That ain't a fairy. It was probably the wind." The girl stuck her tongue at him.**_

 _ **"How would you know?!" A melancholy looked washed over the man's face.**_

 _ **"...I met an actual one before." Eyes widening in surprise, the girl grabbed the man's hand and led him back to the table.**_

 _ **"Tell me more!" She begged with a pleading tone. "Where did you meet one? What did they look like?" Chuckling, the man with the scar ruffled the girl's hair again.**_

 _ **"Well, I met her in the Fairy King's Forest, where I was looking for the Fountain of Youth. She didn't trust me at first, but soon came to like me after I kept coming back." The girl's eyes sparkled.**_

 _ **"Wow! You got to meet an actual fairy! Tell me, Ban, what was her name?" Ban looked sad as he answered her.**_

 _ **"...Elaine..."**_

* * *

 _ **Hey...Remember when we first met? How hostile I was to you? My, how time passes by...**_

* * *

"Oof!" Micah grunted as she dropped the bag of wheat flour down. Wiping away the sweat that had accumulated from her brow, Micah gazed at the large fields located outside of Camelot. After the attack, Micah had decided to pitch in to help with the restoration.

After days of rebuilding and aiding the people, she was now in the villages stocking up their supplies of food when the colder days would come. As thanks, the villagers brought her lunch and a whole new outfit, much to her dismay. However, after much of their urging, Micah gave in and accepted their gifts wholeheartedly. Waving them goodbye, Micah ate the simple but delicious sandwich comprised of bread made from coarse wheat, juicy beef, fresh vegetables, and a succulent sauce.

Licking her fingers afterwords, Micah stopped by a stream and drank from the cool running water. As she wiped her mouth, she saw her reflection. For the longest of time, Micah had given up hope that she would ever grow into a proper young woman that her friends had already become. Now, as she gazed at the reflection, it looked foreign to her. No longer a face of a young girl, Micah wore the mask of a prim young woman, her once wide eyes narrowed into slim ovals of green and blue. Her rosy lips and pink tinged cheeks provided her with natural look. Currently, she wore her traveling outfit, but Merlin and Elaine had to help her restitch it when the woman found that they were now too small to fit her. Her golden locks of hair, shining underneath the bright sunlight, was put into a ponytail. Micah should have been happy that she finally got the growth spurt, but the woman felt awkward instead.

"...Everyone knew me as the energetic girl with a bad mouth...Will they even recognize me?" She asked herself, revealing the worries that occurred with her change. However, as Micah resumed her walk, another situation plagued her. Arthur's proposal. Micah didn't know how to answer him.

Yes? No? What was the right answer? There was no doubt that Micah cared deeply for him, but was it enough to be considered love? There was also the tight spot in her heart, the one that whispered, begged even, to reconsider. As though she had forgotten something related to this. Because of this, Micah used the restoration as an excuse to be alone, to get her thoughts straight. Surprisingly, Arthur supported her decision, and Merlin produced a magical device that would allow Micah to contact her at anytime. It had already been at least one month, and before Micah had her growth spurt.

Micah touched the ivy choker around her neck and summoned Elaine who floated next to her.

"Milady. What ails you?" With a sigh, Micah explained her predicament.

"Elaine, I don't what I should do. Arthur...Where do I even start? My childhood friend, the one who knew me as Alice...He proposed to me. And yet, here I am, an idiot unable to give him a proper answer!" Elaine comforted Micah with a hug.

"...Love is not always easy. It can be scary at times, the vast unknown that beckons you. But, I know that with time, you will get the answer you are searching for." As if agreeing with Elaine's answer, Micah's earring and necklace glowed slightly. Sighing once more, Micah watched as Elaine disappeared and gazed at the giant bridge that led into Camelot. Then, rummaging her coat, Micah pulled out a piece of paper with directions. Deciding to take Eira up, Micah opened the pouch to find a silver coin and directions to where Eira would meet her, with a date as well. Micah, making sure to avoid any knights as she was sure that they would report to Arthur, walked up to a pub. Opening the door, Micah saw very few customers. The woman walked up to the bar and ordered an ale. As she sipped on it, Micah spotted a hooded person a few steps away from her.

 _"If you see a person with a blue hood, that will be me. But, to make sure, ask what my favorite color is, and I will answer 'glacier blue'. Then, hand me the coin, and I know it's you."_

Following Eira's instructions, Micah finished her ale and walked over, fingering the coin in her pockets.

"...What's your favorite color?" The person didn't even move when they answered.

"Glacier blue." Micah pulled her hand from her pocket and laid the coin quietly in front of her. Without even looking at the coin for a second, the person took it and pocketed it. "Follow me." The two walked out the back where a bridge was suspended above them. Then, Eira took of her hood.

"...Didn't think you'd actually come. But, I have to say, you look different." Micah rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah...had a growth spurt in the last couple of days. But, enough of that. Tell me, Eira, who framed the Sins? Who really killed Zaratras? Do you know?" The Holy Knight clutched the golden locket around her neck as she answered. Crafted exquisitely by a professional craftsman, a pale blue sapphire stone laid in the middle of it.

"...Of course I do. Why else would the organization ever had existed if we actually believed the Sins committed the murder? No...it was by the current Great Holy Knights, Dreyfus and...and Hendrickson..." She whispered out.

Images flashed in Micah's mind as she recalled the two.

"No way...Drefyus killed his own brother? And Hendrickson was in on it?!" Eira, who suddenly looked pale, nodded.

"Yes, but we have no idea why. However, it may have to do with the new knights that suddenly appeared...the "New Generation" Knights as they called themselves. Once people who were weaker than the Holy Knights, they somehow obtained power that made them stronger. Now, they can take on even the most experienced Holy Knight." Eira looked at Micah, her icy blue eyes locked onto green and blue. "There's something going on...something beyond human comprehension. Gilthunder, though he broke ties with us, promised to give us any information regarding the new knights whenever possible." Micah grimaced as she stomached the information.

There was no doubt that this wasn't by any regular means like Eira said. But, besides more powerful knights, Micah had a feeling that there was something else going on, something that lurked in the shadows, waiting to strike. Suddenly, she heard Sidero whisper in her mind.

 _ **"Someone has delved into the blood of the Red Demon...and is slowly tainting the knights..."**_

Micah clutched her head in pain. Suddenly, she found herself in a forest of fire. A giant red grotesque monster with devil horns sprayed fire as it continued its carnage. Then, it turned to Micah, and she snapped back to reality. Eira watched her with concern.

"Are you...OK?" Micah nodded, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Yes...I'm fine..." For some odd reason, the ivy choker felt hot, as though it had saw what Micah saw. Eira nodded as she pulled her hood back on.

"This is where we part. I've been gone for too long from Liones. Hendrickson will find out." As Eira began to walk away, she looked back and gave a small smile. "To be honest...I'm glad you came back. I know you will fix the corruption that has fallen on Liones, and restore it to its former glory." Then, she left. Micah stood there for a moment, touching her choker as it cooled down.

* * *

 _ **How have you've been? Did you keep our promise? Is the forest well again...? Tell me...**_

* * *

"Alice! Welcome back!" Arthur welcomed as he ran to her. Micah smiled as she was embraced by him.

"Arthur. How have you been?"

After meeting with Eira, Micah walked towards the castle. As she had suspected, when the knights saw her, they immediately ran to tell their king. So, when she arrived at the castle, Arthur and Merlin were already there, waiting for her. Merlin smiled as her Sacred Treasure, Aldan, floated around her.

"Micah. How was your trip?" Micah gave a nonchalant shrug as she broke away from the king.

"It was alright. The villages came me gifts for helping them. Most of them were food, but the last one gave me a outfit. It's actually quite pretty." Micah said as she showed the outfit from her bag. Made from cotton, it was a simple but trivial dress made to withstand rain and heat. Putting it back, Micah took out a small orb and tossed it to Merlin.

"Here. I don't think I'll need it again." Merlin waved her hand and the orb floated before disappearing.

"I see. Well, I suppose you must be tired. Why don't you rest while Arthur resumes his work?" The man looked like he wanted to argue, but stopped. Instead, he gave a smile to Micah.

"I'll see you Alice. Rest well." As the two walked off, Micah knew why he wanted to stay at first, but decided against.

 _"...He deserves an answer. But, I'm just not ready yet..."_ Micah thought as she walked to her room. When she was inside, Micah locked the door behind her and tossed the bag on a chair. Falling face down on her bed, Micah laid there for a moment before rolling over and stared at the ceiling. Then, she raised her hand up so that she could see her bracelet. Three gemstones remained-green, purple-black, and yellow. Knowing that the green one must contain a dragon as well, Micah wasn't sure about the last two. They felt different, as though they contained something particular than the rest. An ominous but familiar feeling came from the dark stone, but the light one felt comfortable but strange at the same time. As Micah closed her eyes, she suddenly felt her choker get scorching hot. Gasping, she grabbed the ivy choker and gritted her teeth.

"Elaine! What's wrong?!" She hissed out in pain.

 _"Milady! I must go! I must leave at once!"_ Elaine cried out frantically. _"If I don't, he'll die! He, my brother, and his friends!"_ Suddenly, as Micah fell unto the ground to her knees, a circle of light appeared beneath her, blinding the woman. With a cry, she shielded her eyes, and felt her body lightened. When she could see again, Micah found herself in a place with giant green crystals. Elaine was next to her, her face filled with worry and sadness.

"Lady Micah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring you here as well!" Micah shook her head as she looked around.

"It's fine, Elaine. Whatever was happening, it must have been important. Who was it?" Elaine bit her lip when both of them heard voices. Micah eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized the voices. "Big Brother? Elizabeth? Hawk?! Elaine, why did you bring us where the Sins are?!" The fairy looked hesitant to say.

"Milady. We are in the Capital of the Dead. Your brother's group is here looking for my brother, King. However, because of a misunderstanding, King believes Ban caused my death, which isn't true..." When Micah heard their names, something clicked inside.

"Ban...King...? Wait...you're King's little sister?! And Ban's lover?!" Elaine nodded.

"Yes, but I never knew they spoke about me to you...what a strange coincidence that we met..." Then, as the voices got louder, Elaine took Micah's hand. "We mustn't let you be seen." With a wave, Elaine put a spell that made Micah invisible. Micah, still visible to Elaine, turned her gaze to where the voices came from and back at her.

"Elaine, aren't you alive now? Can't you go back to Ban?" The fairy shook her head.

"No, because I am connected to you. Milady, you are the reason why I have a body, and still walk the earth. I will turn into a spirit again if my connection to you is severed." Elaine looked at where Micah once gazed. "But, in order to stop my brother from making a terrible mistake, I had to come here." Then, Elaine waved her hand again and covered herself with another invisibility spell just as the Sins appeared. Ban, a young man with red eyes, blue hair and a scar on his neck, must have been the only one to see her because he suddenly stopped walking for a moment before sprinting straight for her. Elaine began to fly away, but spoke to Micah before she did.

"I will return! Please, remain hidden!" With that, she flew away, with Ban and now King, a young looking boy who clutched a pillow and was floating, following her. Micah stood there, stunned, when she turned and saw her brother staring at her. Though she was invisible, Meliodas must have sensed her, because he kept his gaze at where Micah was.

"...Micah?" The man asked out softly. Diane then looked around.

"Huh? What do you mean, Captain? I don't see Micah anywhere!" Just then, Micah sensed something and pushed Meliodas out of the way as a magic orb of fire exploded where she once stood.

Coughing, Micah quickly got off of her brother and faced the enemy. A young woman with a slim build and long, black hair, her outfit consisted of a single white one piece and jacket, with knee protectors and gloves. Her rapier was pointed towards Micah, as though she saw her.

"My, my. Impressive. I wasn't even aiming for him either." The woman said with a smile. "But, I suppose it doesn't matter, Micah of the Seven Deadly Sins." Micah tsked as Elizabeth gasped in shock.

"Lady Micah is here?! Where?!" The princess asked as she looked around. Hawk looked confused.

"Are you dumb?! She ain't here!" The Holy Knight kept smiling.

"Of course you don't. There's an invisibility spell on her. But, I can sense her." With that, the knight slashed at Micah. Growling, Micah dodged it and realized she didn't have her weapon to fight. Suddenly, Alethea and Sidero spoke in her mind.

 _ **"The sword of light and dark, connected by your blood, is loyal to you and only you. Call upon thee, my child."**_

Listening to them, Micah raised her hand up to green sky. Her eyes glowed brilliantly as she ushered her sword.

"Come to me, Hope!" Above her, the sky seemed to opened up as her signature weapon flung itself to her. Grasping it, the spell on Micah was broken, and she pointed it at the Knight. A name flickered in Micah's mind as she growled. "You want to fight me? Come on, Guila!" Guila, shocked, quickly regained her composure.

"...So, you know who I am. Fine." With that, Guila activated her magic and swung it at Micah. Eyes glowing, Micah activated her earring and the air surrounding her pushed the woman upward. Activating the necklace, a dragon made of flames attacked Guila who dodged it.

"So this is the power of the the secret member! A renown knight in magic and swordplay, she bested even her brother, the Sin of Wrath!" Meliodas, who asked Hawk to take Elizabeth somewhere safe, joined the fray along with Diane.

"Micah! Duck!" Meliodas warned as he countered Guila's attack. Returning tenfold, Guila somehow made it unscathed.

"I am aware of your Full counter ability, Meliodas." Guila explained. "I am also aware of the the Giant's clans ability with the earth, but, to be honest, it is not very impressive. Diane looked offended.

"Not impressive huh? I'll show you!" Slamming her fists together, Diane touched the ground and caused a sand whirl to appear beneath Guila. However, Guila easily jumped out from it. Sensing that this was the New Generation Knight Eira told her about, Micah kept her guard up. However, Guila managed to find an opening, and the woman was flung hard into a crystal.

"Ah!" Micah cried out. As her vision began to fade, she heard a familiar sound of something shattering enter her mind. There, she was once again in the white void, with a dragon made of earth and trees standing before her. The goddess and demon was not there, but the light and shadows indicated that there presence was close.

 ** _"Milady...I am Terra, the Elemental Dragon of the Earth...With your will, call upon my magic to wield the ground beneath you..."_**

Then, the dragon shrunk into a glowing green orb before it morphed into a bracelet, shaped like a branches of a tree. The green gemstone had the dragon etched into it. Just then, Alethea and Sidero appeared.

"...With this, you wield all four elements. You can now obtain the Spear of Dreams, made from those once loyal to both demon and goddess. Or, you may choose the Shield of Shadows, but both come from the same person." The goddess said. Sidero nodded.

"Yes, but there is a catch. It must be from one who pledges their undying loyalty to you and only you...Micah, which gem will release next? The dark? The light? The choice is yours..."

The place disappeared into black and Micah regained consciousness with a new accessory to help her. Seeing that Meliodas and Diane were having difficulties with Guila, Micah decided to return fighting. Her jewelry resonated all together as she summoned forth all the strength she had.

"Hey! Don't count me out yet!" With a cry, Micah launched a fire attack at Guila. The knight dodged it with ease, but she was surprised when Micah called forth the ground to shoot up spears of earth and narrowly dodged it with a few scrapes.

"Wow! That must be Micah's Earth ability! About time!" Diane yelled out. Guila, though flustered a bit, regained her composure.

"So, this is your hidden ability...To be able to use all four elements. But, I will not be defeated here!" With that, Guila raised her rapier. Energy gathered around it.

"Explosion!" As the magic attack drew closer, Micah knew both Meliodas and Diane would be severely injured.

 _"I can't save them in time!"_ Micah thought, crying in vain. Then, the voices of Alethea and Sidero resonated inside her.

 _ **"O Child of Light and Dark, our Angel of Miracles, take our strength and save those you wish to defend!"**_

With a yell, Micah's green and blue eyes changed. Her blue glowed with a mysterious insignia and her green darkened to a dull purple. Wings sprouted from her back as her sword resonated. Then, shields appeared over everyone as the attack descended. When the dust cleared, the ground was leveled, but the everyone went unscathed. The Holy Knight was shocked, her mouth hanging opened as she stared at Micah.

"How-?! You...how did you get this power?!" Micah said nothing, but her eyes locked onto Guila. Suddenly, shadows began to grow on Micah's body as her wings fluttered slightly. Then, she spoke.

 ** _"Insolent human. You and your leaders have meddled with something beyond your comprehension. And you will pay the consequences."_** Micah's wings grew dark as she raised her sword. With a swing, Guila was thrown backwards into a crystal. As Micah began to walk towards her, Meliodas suddenly yelled out.

"Micah! Enough!" Micah paused and looked back at Meliodas and the others. She titled her head slightly.

 _ **"...The Sin of Wrath, Meliodas...When the day comes for her sacrifice, can you save her? The child with two lineages?"**_

A dark look flashed across Meliodas's face before being replace with a determined face.

"I will. I promised her...And I always keep my promises to my little sister." Micah's emotionless face smiled.

 _ **"...So be it. May we meet again..."**_

Micah closed her eyes and her wings faded. When she reopened them, her eyes were back to normal.

"...Brother?" She whispered. Meliodas nodded.

"Yes, it's me. But, Micah, what on earth are you doing here? You said you left to discover who you really were...does that mean you're ready to come back?" As Micah opened her mouth to answer, a magic attack launched her to the ground.

"Urgh!" Micah hissed out. Guila, still barely injured, held her smoking rapier, smiling.

"Here I thought this would be a challenge with the secret Sin here. Please do try harder to stop this." she said as the knight raised her weapon. Suddenly, her arm became immobilized.

"I think I just stopped it~" A sing-songy voice ranged out. The voice belonged to none other than the Sin of Greed, Ban.

"Ban!" Meliodas and Diane shouted. Groaning, Micah saw Ban and smirked. Even with most of memories still locked away, Micah knew enough about Ban.

"About time! Had fun?" Ban smirked back.

"Well, if it isn't the Captain's little sister! He told me you were back, but look how much you've grown! You look like a woman now!" Micah rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Yeah, Yeah. But, now you can't fun of me for it!" Micah said.

Still smirking, Ban pulled his hand closer, causing Guila's rapier to nearly fly out of her hand. Keeping her grip on it, Guila looked at Ban.

"Your secret ability...Snatch! Not much is known about it...but..." Suddenly, Guila smiled. "How about snatching this?!" An orb of fire magic slammed into Ban, causing an explosion. Daine and Meliodas shielded Micah. Just then, Micah heard Elaine speak.

 _"Milady! I wish to help you! Let me become the spear at your side!"_ Micah shook her head, confused as to why Elaine knew about the spear and why she wanted to risk everything for her.

 _"I don't know how you know, but I can't let you. Don't you have Ban to go back to? If you come with me, you may never get a chance to be reunited with him!"_ The fairy did not hesitate to answer.

 _"Remember what I said? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. Lady Micah, my time should have come, but then you arrived. Now, I pledge my loyalty. I know Ban will understand!"_ Feelings of compassion and happiness welled inside Micah.

"...Elaine..." Micah whispered out. Ban, who was severely injured, quickly regenerated and stood next to his comrades.

"I don't like her oonnee bit~" Ban said. Micah closed her eyes as she held her hands into a prayer.

"..." Orbs of light gathered around Micah, surprising her friends.

"Huh? Micah?" Diane asked. Meliodas had a look of recognition.

"Everyone, distract Guila. Give Micah some time!" Following their leader's orders, Ban and Diane engaged Guila while Meliodas tried to get the knight to counter. Micah, on the other hand, was motionless, light gathering around her even more. When Micah reopened her eyes, she was with Elaine who was speaking with King. She nodded and smile at Micah.

"This woman...Lady Micah. She gave me a chance to live, and I am indebted to her. King...We'll meet again soon..." Then, Elaine flew towards Micah.

"Elaine!" King cried out. Still smiling, Elained bowed to Micah.

"...Let me become the spear that rips through the fires of purgatory and the darkness of mankind...The weapon in which dreams and ideals are born...Lady Micah, command me as you see fit." Micah looked at King who was on the ground and recalled their times together.

 _"Hey, King! Do you have any siblings?" Micah asked King who looked like a pudgy forty year old man. He nodded._

 _"Yes. A little sister. Why?" Micah giggled._

 _"Well, she's a fairy too, right? I want to meet her!" King laughed._

 _"Haha! Maybe someday when this war is over." Little did he know, his sister had perished, as well as his home._

Tears falling from her eyes, Micah nodded.

"Yes...From now on, you will be the Spear of Dreams...Elaine." Fading, Elaine kept her smile as her body melted into a spear, light illuminating from it. It laid there briefly before it floated next to Micah. The woman gazed at it before looking at King.

"Do you hate me...Harlequin? For taking your sister after her death again?" Micah asked, using his real name. King shook her head as he wiped away his tears.

"No...because she told me why. I know you, Micah. I know that you'll keep my sister safe." Micah smiled slightly.

"Hmph...Stay there for a bit to regain your composure. I have to return to the others." With that, Micah closed her eyes again. When she reopened them, she saw Diane on the ground injured with Ban and Meliodas still fighting against Guila. The light gathered around her body had disappeared. With a small sigh, Micah sent the spear, at Guila. The knight easily blocked it, but the spear kept fighting by itself.

"Hey, this is like King's Sacred Treasure!" Meliodas noticed. "Micah, did it work?" Micah nodded, unsure what her brother meant.

"I...suppose..." Just then, Guila flung the spear back at Micah which stopped itself inches from her face. Tsking, Micah suddenly saw another spear go through Ban, knocking back Guila. King floated behind Ban shortly after.

"King. Are you ready to fight with us?" Micah asked, the spear floating alongside her. King stared at the spear before looking at Micah and shrugging.

"Yeah. By the way, it's good to see you again...Did you grow?" Micah rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I did." Suddenly, Guila emerged from the wreckage.

"Your betrayal was expected, it's still too bad, Grizzly Sin of Sloth." King tilted his head.

"What you're saying is unexpected. I had no intention with siding with you. Our agendas simply aligned at that point." Ban looked back at King.

"Hey, can you not talk behind my back? Literally?" Meliodas, ignoring King and Ban as they began to argue, focused on Guila instead.

"Hey, can you relay a message to your boss, Gilthunder." Micah winced as Guila's expression changed drastically.

"Ooh...that must have hit a nerve..." As if to prove her right, the Holy Knight shot a barrage of fire bombs at them.

"That boy? My boss? Please, don't joke about that. It isn't funny." Within seconds, King raised his finger, and the spear took itself out fro Ban and blocked all the attack, causing a huge explosion. Guila gazed at King's weapon impressively.

"Splendid. So that's the legendary spirit spear, Chastiefol. I don't know if it's true, but it's said that the spear is made from the Sacred Tree in the Fairy Realm. I heard that it's stronger than steel, and has the mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree and your power that draws out those qualities...Disaster! Looks like I'll be able to enjoy this four-on-one." King said nothing as Chastiefol returned by his side. Instead, he cast a gaze at the one Micah.

"...No. One-on-one." The fairy said at last. Micah began to argue when Elaine's voice popped into her mind.

 _"No, it's alright. My brother can handle it...Milady. We will have to return back to Camelot very soon. Tell me, have you found your answer?"_ The fairy asked, making Micah close her eyes as she reviewed what happened.

Elaine and Ban loved each other dearly, but fate had taken her away from him too soon. Now, as Micah waited there, who's to say that this won't happen to her and Arthur? Micah knew deep inside her that she loved Arthur and had used the excuse of sisterly affection to put it off. This was her answer. She loved him, and would follow him anywhere. Smiling, Micah nodded.

"Yes, I know my answer." Suddenly, Micah's body began to grow transparent. Meliodas grew frantic.

"Micah!" The girl smiled at her brother.

"Big Brother, it's alright. I just have to be somewhere right now...I'll see you soon." Then, the spear by her side glowed until Elaine was in her original form again. Ban widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. Elaine simply smiled as well.

"Ban...We'll meet each other when Milady and her brother have...Until then..." Then, they disappeared, the battle still ensuing between King and Guila.

* * *

 _ **No, never mind that...Ban, I love you. I have someone whom I gave my loyalty to...But, I'm sure we'll meet again...**_

* * *

Transported back to her room, Micah gathered her resolve to tell Arthur. Elaine, who had fallen asleep to pure exhaustion, was tucked into bed. Quietly, Micah slipped out into the hallway, and proceeded to find Arthur. As she walked in front of the throne room, she heard voices inside. Peeking in, she saw Arthur and Merlin discussing. Taking a deep breath, Micah opened the room. The two of them stopped talking and watched as Micah made her way over to them.

"Alice, what are you up so late for?" Arthur asked. Merlin had a twinkle in her eyes, as though she knew what Micah was here for. Micah smiled nervously.

"...Arthur. I want to talk with you about the proposal." All of the sudden, the king stiffen up.

"I...I see. What is your answer then?" Micah's hand felt clampy as she walked up to him.

"...This." Micah said and kissed him on the lips. Shocked, Arthur quickly returned her affection and embraced her. Merlin looked at them, smirking.

"Took you long enough."

* * *

 ** _So, when we do, will you keep your promise of making me yours?_**

* * *

Clink. Clink. The sound of armor clinking together as a man made his was done into the depths of his laboratory. Though he was calmly walking, there was some sort of agitation to it, as though he was impatient to get to his destination. When he had arrived to a large door, he pushed it opened and walked in. There, in front of him were two of his New Generation Knights tightly holding a thrashing woman in chains. Teeth baring at them, she spotted the man and growled.

"Hendrickson!" She yelled out. The man smirked.

"Eira." He said as the knight walked up to her. Examining her, Hendrickson ran his fingers through her hair, her beautiful blue hair. Eira snapped at him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Hendrickson laughed.

"Oh, dear Eira, you know what this is about. You have been spotted at Camelot talking with one of the Sins. You know that's treason, don't you?" Eira stiffened, but kept her ground.

"...Sin? Tell me, how are the Sins any different than you? Oh, that's right! They didn't kill the Great Holy Knight! They didn't take the kingdom and make the king a virtual prisoner! You know what? Kill me! Kill me like all the rest of those who treason!" Hendrickson, in response, tilted her chin upwards.

"No...I won't give you that satisfaction. I'll keep you as a prisoner, and do whatever I can at my disposable." Then, he snapped his fingers.

"Take her to the cells." As the knights took her away kicking and screaming, the knight took at his locket. "Finally...my dear Eira..."

On the locket laid a picture of Hendrickson and Eira, holding hands.

* * *

 **Micah has unlocked all four elements and another weapon! What will happen now that the Sins are aware of this development between Elaine and Micah?! Now that Micah has accepted Arthur's proposal, how will the proceed?! Eira has been captured by Hendrickson and is revealed to be his former lover?! What will happen to her now?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **fantasy.92: I sent you a PM :)**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! Yes, there will be actually! Tune in to find out more pairings!**

 **AllRwarz: Haha! Yep! Wait until they meet again now that Ban knows!**

 **Minnowkit: Thanks!**

 **Snowki: Hope this is what you're waiting for!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! I will try, but you have to understand. Elizabeth, who's lived a shelter life until this point, will have difficulties getting used to this. But, I agree. I will try to make her braver than what the actually series have! Also, I put an OC profile of Eira in my last chapter if you didn't see. Eira's past will pretty much remain a mystery, but I will reveal bits of it in chapters like I did now.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	6. Bittersweet Reunion

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! Sorry about the late update! School was pretty rough lately. So, in this update, Micah is getting used to the fact that she is now engaged to Arthur! However, while she stays in Camelot, someone from her past reappears with dangerous intentions?! Who are they?! Can Micah protect those she love from them?! Also, a brief scene of between Micah and another member of the Sins?! Read more to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. Just my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Shrieks filled the air as the bodies of the five clans fell dead on the ground. Roars and battle cries sounded in the darkening sky as Goddesses and Demons engaged in each in a fight to the death. Silver hair and blue eyes with glowing insignia met with blonde hair and dark purple eyes, staring each other down.**_

 _ **"...It is not too late to stop this, Sidero!" The blue eyed Goddess cried out, her once sparkling silver dress torn and white wings tarnished grey. A blade of pure white light was held loosely in her hand. "I can promise asylum for your people!"**_ _ **Harsh laughter filled the air as Sidero snarled. Her dragon like wings flapped to keep her afloat, and the shadow like tendrils crawled over her body.**_

 _ **"Impossible, Alethea of the Goddess Clan. The Demon Clan has suffered too much at this point. We will fight to the death!" She yelled, brandishing her pitch black sword. Voices from both sides clamored for them.**_

 _ **"Sister! Please, don't do it!"**_

 _ **"Sidero! I will never forgive if you die!"**_

 _ **"My Lady! My Lady!"**_

 _ **"Mistress! Please, reconsider!"**_

 _ **Unable to back down, each held their swords at each other. Then, they charged.**_

 _ **"HAHHH!"  
**_

 _ **"YAAHHH!"**_

 _ **As the two blades met with a sharp clang, Sidero's and Alethea's faces were only inches from each other. Tears streamed down each of their faces, and Sidero's eyes changed to an emerald green.**_

 ** _"DAMMIITT! WHY?! WHY MUST WE FIGHT?!" She screamed, pushing Althea back. "WERE WE NOT ONCE SISTERS?! DID WE NOT VOW TO PROTECT ONE ANOTHER?!" Althea sobbed as she charged again._**

 ** _"How can we?!" She demanded. "Our people! Our ideologies! We cannot coexist with one another, we are too different!" Then, their blades punctured the two bodies. Golden and black blood mixed as it dripped from the swords, the two frozen still. With shivering gasps, the two suddenly touched their foreheads together, and leaned against each other._**

 ** _"If I could..." Alethea whimpered. "If time could rewind..."_**

 ** _"I'd bring the clans together..." Sidero finished. Then, they thrust their swords deeper, and the two sister came crashing down._**

 ** _"NNNOOOO!"_**

* * *

 ** _Are Demons and Goddesses truly any different? Tell me, was our fight meaningless?_**

* * *

As dawn crept across the kingdom of Camelot, from the highest point of the castle, Micah stood there, watching as the sun rose. In a simple white nightgown, her soft, yellow curls fluttered slightly in the wind, her mismatched eyes sparkling. Then, when the sun finally bathed her in its light, Micah took a deep breath.

"Hmm! Hah!" She sighed in content. Then, she giggled. Carefully, Micah jumped down on each point of the castle before jumping into her room. Elaine was still asleep, her rosy lips parted slightly open. Micah gently ruffled her hair. Ever since becoming the Spear of Dreams, Elaine no preferred to stay outside the ivy choker, stating that it was now her duty to properly protect Micah. Smiling, Micah pulled the blanket closer to the fairy and got dressed.

Deciding on something fancy for once, Micah donned on an elegant white, sleeveless dress that draped diagonally down. Tucking her wavy hair into a ponytail, the woman pinned a white hydrangea onto her hair. She adjusted her jewelry, carefully putting her diamond ring on her ring finger. Slipping on a pair of white slippers, the woman was ready.

Quietly closing the door behind, Micah walked down the quiet hallway, her footsteps echoing slightly in the still morning. It was no wonder it was so quiet. Micah was up much earlier than most of the people in the kingdom, excluding the farmers of course. Micah began to skip, he toes barely touching the ground as she did so. Giggling quietly, the blonde stopped at the throne room and popped it open. Peeking inside to see no one, Micah quickly entered and closed the door behind her. In front of her stood the throne, shining slightly as the rays of light fell on it. With yet another skip, Micah walked towards the throne and sat on it. She had always been curious how it felt, being a ruler that was. Micah closed her eyes and imaged tens of people in the hall, each one begging her to solve a particular problem that could also counter another. Micah grimaced as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh...If I was ruling, this kingdom would have already fallen into ruin. I have to hand it to Arthur. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress!"

"No, you probably couldn't, Alice." Jumping up from the throne, Micah turned around to see Arthur behind her, smirking. Dressed simply in a white wool shirt and black pants, Arthur's hair was rumpled still. Micah puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" The blonde scolded as she went over to fix Arthur's hair. "And your hair's a mess!" Laughing, the king pulled Micah closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"My bad, love." Blushing slightly, she elbowed him playfully before erupting into a fit of giggles. As the two laughed, Merlin appeared in front of them.

"I see you two are having fun. But, let's save it for the honeymoon, 'kay?"

"Merlin!" Micah and Arthur yelled, blushing madly. Merlin chuckled at their reaction.

"Haha...I'm joking."

When Micah accepted Arthur's proposal, the former asked her fiance to keep it a secret for now. She wanted to win the heart of the people more before she became the queen, to which Arthur agreed. However, in addition, the king asked that they be married within a year, as it was supposedly Camelot's tradition that those engaged be married in a year of the engagement. It had been two months since then. Micah was comfortably getting to know the people more, and in turn the citizens seemed to adore her. The counsel men that consulted Arthur were the exception, but the king assured her that they were simply weary of strangers-they'd get used to her eventually. Breaking the embrace between them, Micah noticed the light outside was brighter now.

"Well, it seemed like it's brighter now. The people should be awake now. I'll take my leave." Then, she kissed Arthur on the lips. "I'll see you later, love." Then, Micah walked out. Arthur sighed as she left. Merlin patted him on the back.

"There there...It's only for the day. Micah only wants to ensure that they people of Camelot love her truly before she becomes queen." Arthur nodded.

"Yeah...but still. Every time she leaves, I always get the feeling that one day, she may not come back." Merlin pursed her lips.

"...I'm sure it's just your imagination, Arthur." However, contrary to what she said, Merlin's face indicated that she knew something would eventually happen to Micah.

* * *

 _ **We left re loved ones behind...and for what? Are competing ideologies?**_

* * *

As she walked into town, the people were beginning to open shops. A blacksmith was heating his furnace while a baker put out freshly baked loaves of bread onto stand outside. Farmers helped each other bring in daily produce and animals to be sold off.

"Good morning Ms. Micah!" A man said, tipping his hat to the woman as he walked past her. Micah curtsied.

"To you as well, Mr. Wells!" A group of children ran past her.

"Excuse us, Big Sister!" A girl yelled as she followed her friends away. Smiling, Micah continued along, greeting everyone and helping whenever she could. As she finished placing bags of flour onto a cart, she overheard some farmers talking.

"It's been gettin' pretty bad, Hank. Last night, I heard Daisy mooing loudly, and rushed to find her throat slashed. It's the fourth cow this week! If I can't save the rest of the herd, then I won't be able to feed the family this winter!" The farmer with the straw hat said worriedly. His partner scratched his head.

"Well, you ain't the only one. I heard some fellas talking about their cattle being attacked, and not even that! Chicken, sheep, goats, even humans! Melissa barely survived, and her description is hazy. Dull eyes and black wings, blood dripping from its fangs. Can't get anythin' after that..." Micah grimaced as she walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Hank? Darwin?" The farmers jumped a little.

"Oh! Miss Micah! Didn't see ya there!" Hank said with a small laugh. "I don't think I need any help today." Micah pursed her lips.

"...I'm sorry, Hank. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The farmer's face darkened.

"I, I see...Ms. Micah, it's alright. Most likely some elusive griffin or somethin'. Nothing to worry about." Micah placed a hand over her bracelet as she answered.

"You seem like it was a big deal... Why don't you let me help then? I'm really good at tracking things, and I can hold myself in a fight." Hank scratched his head.

"Geez...Even if I let you, my wife and kids are never letting me hear the end of this for putting their friend in danger..." Darwin patted his friend's back.

"What do we have ta lose? Melissa is still in pretty bad shape, and she was lucky. If somethin' isn't done, we could have a serious problem." After a few minutes, Hank let out a deep sigh,

"...Fine. I'll let the other farmers know. Come by sundown to the village...Thanks Ms. Micah. You're doin' a mighty fine thing for us." Micah smiled.

"No worries. I'd do anything for a friend." Then, Micah said her goodbyes as she raced back ti the castle for tonight.

* * *

 _ **In the end...everything was destroyed. Comrades turned on each other, families lie dead on the ground...**_

* * *

Following Hank's instructions, Micah headed towards the village on horseback. However, she didn't come alone. Arthur was besides her on his horse, and Merlin was floating next to them draped in her cloak. Elaine was there as well, sitting behind Micah.

"Ah! Miss Micah! Ya came!" Hank said as he greeted her, night having fallen by then. "And ya brought his highness?!" Micah gave a tired sigh as she shot a glare at him.

"He decided to come on his own. As well as Merlin and Elaine..." She gave a dirty look at the former. Merlin shrugged.

"Well, Arthur was coming either way. I thought it'd be in my best interest to come as well. Maybe get a few experiments done on this creature..." Getting down from her horse, Micah gave the reins to another villager as Arthur tried to talk with her.

"Alice...Please don't be mad!" The king begged. "I only wanted you to be safe!" Micah sighed again as she recalled what had happened earlier today...

 **Earlier...**

"You're what?!" Elaine and Arthur shouted at the same time. Micah, who was packing a small bag in her room, stopped momentarily to face the two. Elaine looked surprised, but Arthur looked upset.

"I'm going to help the farmers nearby with this beast that's been attacking." Micah explained. "If something isn't done, they could be in trouble."

"But, why are you going then?" He asked. "If you has asked me, I could have sent some troops to investigate." Micah shook her head.

"By what they've been saying, it's dangerous. I don't want innocent people dragged into this." Her fiance crossed his arms, clearly not pleased.

"Alice, if that's the way you want it, then I'm going." As Micah began to protest, Arthur stopped her. "Listen! I know you want to help, but it's suicide if you go alone! I'm still the king of Camelot, and I have a duty to my people as well." Micah bit her lips. If she knew this would happen, she would have just told Elaine in private.

"...No. I still won't let you." She said. The king gave a look.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Suddenly, anger flared inside Micah. Her eyes flashed purple as she slammed her hands down on a table, glaring at him.

"And what I said isn't a suggestion either! I won't hesitate to fight you to get you to stay here!" Tensions filled the air as the two glared, unwilling to back down. Elaine backed herself to a wall in fear. Suddenly, a voice broke the tension.

"My, my. Your first fight already? And you haven't even gotten married yet." Merlin said as she appeared in between the two. Micah gave an uncharacteristic growl at the mage.

"Keep out of this, Merlin!" Lips pursing, Merlin waved her hand, spreading blue dust over Micah and Arthur. All at once, the anger dissipated within Micah, but annoyance remained.

"Now let's try this again...Micah. Arthur has a point. The farmers are still the people of Camelot, and this beast is unknown to anyone, even me. Without any knowledge, it could get even more dangerous with you alone." Then, she smirked. "Hence why I'm tagging along. A frown marred Micah's face as she looked back and forth between the two.

"...Fine." Grabbing the bag, Micah stormed out of the room, with Elaine hurriedly running after her.

 **Present...**

As she continued to ignore Arthur, Micah wasn't sure why she acted rashly. It was true, the more people there were, the easier a battle could be. But, Micah had a nagging feeling inside. A dark, dangerous feeling about the creature that attacked the villagers and animals. Fingering her bracelet, Micah felt the two stones warm up. Frowning, Micah was called by Hank.

"Some men spotted a shadow lurking in the forest nearby. It's not too far from here, and the moon will light your way." Nodding, Micah took her sword out.

"...Elaine." With a nod, Elaine transformed into the Spear of Dreams. Arthur placed the golden helmet on his face and Merlin readied her orb. With that, the group headed into the forest.

As they entered, a sudden drop of temperature caused Micah to shiver.

"Ugh...Why did it get so cold all of the sudden?" Merlin raised the orb and looked into it.

"...It's nearby. But, I can't pinpoint its exact location..." Suddenly, Micah's eyes widened in shock.

"MOVE!" She yelled, pushing both Arthur and Merlin away as a sudden torrent of shadows shot by them. Hitting the trees, it disintegrated them. Elaine managed to leap out of the way and hovered above Micah.

 _"Milady! Are you alright?!"_ Groaning, Micah nodded.

"Ouch...Yeah. But, what was that?" Merlin pointed to where the torrent came from.

"That is what I have been sensing. It's nothing I've ever seen before...!" In front of them hovered a pale skin woman with black angel wings. Her mouth was pulled back into a snarl, baring her fangs. Dark, amethyst colored eyes peered at them with hostile intent. Tendrils of shadow crawled along her body as the tattered armor laid loosely around her body. Growling, the creature lunged at them. Micah quickly summoned the earth and built a wall between them. Letting out what seemed like a cackle, the woman shot the shadows on her body at it, disintegrating the wall. Tsking, Micah summoned the air to lift her up and called forth spikes of water that formed icicles. With a yell, she threw them. Dodging most of them, the she-creature caught one in her hand and crushed it to pieces.

"What is she?" Micah murmured as she landed on the ground again. Suddenly, the dreadful feeling Micah had before began to emit from it.

 _ **"I will never forgive you if you die, Sister!"**_

A gasp escaped Micah's lips as she stared at the creature. So lost in her daze, Micah would have been hit directly by the shadows if Arthur hadn't pushed her to the ground.

"Alice! Get yourself together!" Arthur scolded. Grabbing her, the king brought her behind a tree as Merlin and the Spear of Dreams began to engage the enemy. Taking of his helmet off, the man noticed the look of shock on his beloved's face.

"Alice, you face...what's wrong?" Gasping, Micah clutched her sword tighter.

"...I recognize her..." She whispered out. Suddenly, Merlin came crashing near them, followed by Elaine who reverted back to her fairy form.

"Ugh! That thing...it's strong!" The witch hissed as she shakily stood up. Elaine coughed up blood.

"*Cough,Cough*! Milady..." At that, Micah snapped back to reality. Standing up, Micah walked over to the creature with eerie calmness. With a snap of her fingers, a wall of earth surrounded the others.

"Alice! Alic-!" The king was cut off as the walls sealed them. Smiling sadly at the now protected group, Micah gave a woeful look to the creature who began to tear the trees in a rage.

"...Seraphina...My little sister..." Micah whispered as her eyes changed blue, both with glowing insignia in them. From her back sprouted a pair of pure white, glowing wings. The woman, Seraphina, paused her destruction. From her eyes, a look of recognition appeared.

"...Sister...?" Tears filling up her eyes, Micah's hair began to change to silver, the sword in her hand shifting to a lighter color.

"Don't you recognize me, Seraphina? It's me...Alethea..." Seraphina's eyes clouded up again.

"No...No, no, no! NO! MY SISTER IS DEAD!" Seraphina screamed out, the shadows whipping towards Micah. Micah, or Alethea, flew into the air.

"Please listen, Seraphina! I know, I know your agony! I broke our promise, I left you alone! But, know I never forgot you. Even when you are fallen, even when you have turned on the light, I still love you!" Alethea called out to her. "Come back to me!" Suddenly, the onslaught of the shadows stopped. Seraphina whimpered as her eyes turned into a glowing lilac color. The shadows on her body began to draw together, forming a large sphere around her.

"...I'm sorry, Sis..." Then, the ball of shadows ascended the air and exploded. Tears streaming down her face, Seraphina fell to her knees and onto the ground.

"Seraphina!" Alethea cried out. As she flew towards her, the earth walls behind her broke. Looking around, Arthur saw the two.

"Wha-?! Alice?!" The king yelled as tried to he rush over, but Merlin stopped him.

"That is not Micah right now!" She warned the king. "Someone else is controlling her!" Shocked, Arthur brushed her hand off.

"Alice!" He still called out. Bringing her sister in a hug, Alethea heard Arthur and looked back, tears spilling from her eyes.

"...Won't you take care of my little sister, Seraphina? She...won't be able to go back home now. I know she's hurt many...but I cannot bare to see her like this..." Then, she closed her eyes and her hair turned blonde.

"Please?" She whispered before she fainted. Arthur quickly rushed over.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" He begged the woman. Unmoving, Arthur assumed the worst when Merlin came over.

"...She's still alive. Just unconscious..." Elaine, who recovered slightly, weakly flew over.

"Was that...one of Milady's conflicting soul?" She asked Merlin who nodded.

"Yes...If she appeared like this so suddenly, then this person must be important to her...Arthur, I think we should take her back." Arthur gripped his arms around Micah tighter as he glared at Merlin, a notion that surprised the witch.

"...You know what's going on with her? This...Alethea?" Merlin gave a solemn look as she nodded.

"Yes...but there's one other. Sidero. I...I am not sure what they exactly are. All I know is that Micah is comprise of these two. With one another, Micah would not exist...and she would not be able to wield the dragons that control the elements on this world..." The king gave a look that demanded more explanation, but Merlin simply sighed.

"Even if I wanted to tell you more, that is all I have discovered. Her origins...as well as the 'Elemental Dragons' and the two beings lie shrouded in mysteries...The only person I can think of that may know is...the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, her brother Meliodas." With a wave of her hand, Merlin hoisted Micah and Seraphina to the air.

"Let us head back for now...I will try to see if I can discover more about our new guest..." Nodding silently, Arthur spotted Micah's sword lying on the ground. As he bent to pick it up, the sword glowed, and gave Arthur a vision. His eyes widened and dropped the sword in shock.

"King Arthur?" Elaine asked. Shaking his head, Arthur gave her a wave a assurance as he picked the sword up again. Frowning, he followed the others back, unaware of another being hiding in the shadows.

"Alethea the Goddess...?" It whispered. "Then, is Sis nearby?!"

* * *

 _ **Then, let us stop fighting. Let our hopes, our dreams, merge into one...**_

* * *

 ** _Underneath the cherry blossoms, a child cried her heart out. The little girl's long blonde curls waved slightly in the breeze as the tears stained her white dress._**

 ** _"W-Wah! Wah!" She sobbed out. "Wh-Why? Why does everyone hate me?!" Hiding her face in her legs, the girl suddenly heard rustling nearby. Gasping, she darted her eyes around, but saw no one._**

 ** _"Wh-Who's there?!" She demanded. Again, the sound of rustling was heard, and out popped young man with magenta colored hair and eyeglasses, his face void of expression. Pushing his glasses up, he eyed the girl with keen interest._**

 ** _"...My apologies. I heard someone crying and spotted you...You're upset because everyone you know thinks you're a disgrace and you're afraid your family will think so too, right?" The girl sat there, shocked._**

 ** _"H-How...?" The man waved his hand._**

 ** _"...I read your mind." Anger immediately rose inside the girl as the ground seemed to shake._**

 ** _"How dare you?!" She screamed. "You had no right!" The man held his hands up in surrender._**

 ** _"But, aren't you glad? Instead of bottling these emotions up, why not tell someone? You'll feel much better if you...oh wait. I see..." The man nodded solemnly. "Someone betrayed you, right? Then, let's make an agreement. If you talk with me, I promise not to tell a soul. And, if I do, you can kill me." The girl sniffled as she looked at his face to see any hints of emotion. Seeing none, the girl decided to trust him. She had nothing to lose after all. Nodding slowly, she beckoned the man to sit next to her, which he proceeded to do so.  
_**

 ** _"By the way...My name is Micah. What's yours?" The man sat there thoughtfully._**

 ** _"...Gowther. My name is Gowther."_**

Micah eyes snapped opened as the memory from long ago faded away. Seeing the familiar ceiling of her room, the woman slowly propped herself up. Seeing no one but Elaine who slept nearby, Micah threw open her covers and proceeded to exit her room. Wearing only a thin robe, she tucked it closer to her while walking down the hall. Walking to the place where she knew Arthur would usually be, Micah headed towards the room. As she arrived at the door, Micah heard yells leaking from inside.

"Are you saying that they're some sort of parasite?!" The king demanded. Micah paused at that. Lips pulling into a frown, the blonde moved closer to the door to better hear the conversation. She heard a loud sigh from Merlin.

"My king, you completely missed the point. Your vision has indicate the one thing I have been suspecting. But, they are not leeching the power from Micah. Instead, I think it is the opposite. The two beings, Alethea and Sidero, are the ones providing her strength and magic. As I said before, Micah only exists...because of them."

Micah gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. The voices inside immediately stopped talking. Within seconds, the door opened and Micah fell onto the floor in the room.

"Micah...you're awake. Are you feeling fine?" Merlin asked as she helped her up. Micah nodded as she stood up. Arthur was on the other side of the room, his mind lost in thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine..." Micah's mind was still in the subject of Alethea and Sidero. How did they know? And, was what they said true? Seeing her face, Merlin placed a hand on Micah's shoulder. Suddenly, Arthur spoke.

"...You heard us, didn't you? About...them?" Micah gave a slight frown.

"You mean, Sidero and Alethea? Arthur, I do not think they mean any harm!" Sighing, the king shook his head back and forth.

"I never said they were. But, Micah, why didn't you tell me? About those two?" At that, Micah didn't know how to answer. It had never accord to her that she should tell someone about this. However, she had a feeling. An unspoken agreement between her and the two beings.

 _ **"Keep it between us...or lest someone will harm us..."**_

Unable to answer, Micah suddenly recalled the events from before.

"The woman! The villagers!" Arthur walked over and placed his hands around Micah.

"...The villagers are still alive and well. As for the woman...Alethea called her Seraphina. We brought her back to the castle. She's resting right now." Unexplained relief flooded inside Micah as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she held in. Arthur continued.

"About before...Alethea had taken control of you to engage Seraphina...She said that she was her-"

"Sister. I am her younger sister." Everyone, shocked, spun around to see Seraphina behind them at the door. Wearing now a simple white nightgown, her hair, a silver-gold color, laid loosely in a ponytail. Her vibrant lilac colored eyes scanned the room before landing on Micah. Her breath hitched.

"...Sister...Is that you?" Micah then heard Alethea.

 ** _"Yes...Seraphina..."_**

As though she heard her, Seraphina began to cry. Walking over to Micah, Seraphina threw her arms around her.

"*Hic*! I...I though I'd never see you again! I lost my mind after your death. I became a monster, feeding on the blood of the innocents, growing the darkness that laid in my heart...My wings, they will never be the same again." Then, a pair of black wings appeared from Seraphina's back.

"...The others will never let me return..." Micah gave a woeful look as she hugged Seraphina.

"...Seraphina. I promise you, I will protect you..." As the two hugged one another, they were unaware of a hidden person in the shadows, lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You...I will never forgive you, Seraphina! Someday, I will get my sister back. I swear on my name, Zelophehad!"

* * *

 ** _Yes...Yes. That will be the only way to achieve our greatest dream..._**

* * *

Under the starry night sky, a young blonde sat on the roof of his tavern. His hair moving slightly in the wind, his emerald green eyes fixed upon the starry constellations.

"...Micah. Where are you?" He whispered out. The words seemed to echo around him. "The one who was abandoned by everyone but her family and closed ones, my little sister. My little angel...Heh...I still remember..." Meliodas closed his eyes as scenes from the past flashed before him. She and him with their other siblings, playing in the field of flowers, and even watching the sunset on the battle stricken field. However, one stood out in particular. One that changed the course of history forever...

 ** _"Micah! Come back!" Their eldest brother had called for her. But, the young girl kept moving, as though in a trance. He could still remember the worry on the group's faces. On the battlefield, there was no mercy, no kindness to the enemy. Clans pitted between each other, Micah, their innocent little sister, had just entered the heart of it all._**

 ** _"Micah! Micah!" he had cried out to her as he slashed through enemy after enemy. But, Micah kept walking. Finally, she stopped. Her eyes, once a beautiful shade of green and blue, turned white and black. A white angel wing and a black demon wing. Strand of silver ran through her hair as she spoke in a loud booming voice that shook the very ground, causing everyone to stop fighting._**

 ** _"HEED MY CALL. STOP THIS ACCURSED BATTLE OR YOU ALL WILL BE DAMNED. SO SAYS I, THE ONE WHO FORESEES THE FUTURE. I AM BOTH A DEMON AND A GODDESS. I AM AN ANGEL, MICAH. THE ANGEL OF MIRACLES!" Then, Micah closed her eyes, and fell to the ground as her wings disappeared. With no hesitation, he had sprinted to her, and held her in a tight hug. As he retreated back, he had made up his mind. He would do everything in his power to end this war._**

 ** _Even if he had to betray his clan._**

Meliodas opened his eyes again as a shooting star flew past him. Smiling bitterly, he jumped down and headed inside the tavern to rest. After all, he needed a good night's sleep if he wanted to find the rest of the Sins, and his precious baby sister.

* * *

 _ **Micah, you who is both the Apocalypse and Paradise...Heed this warning...**_

* * *

 _ **Gasping, the demon and goddess struggled to breathe as they laid in the field of flowers, each bleeding from their abdomens. Suddenly, Sidero chuckled, and then gave a loud laugh.**_

 _ **"HAHAHA! Oh look at us, Alethea!" She laughed out bitterly, blood spilling from her lips as she coughed. "We were fools to believe that each of our ways could achieve peace!" Alethea joined in.**_

 _ **"Hehehe...You're...right, Sidero. We really...were idiots..." Tears streaming down her face, the goddess grasped the hand of the demon. "...What happened to us, Sidero? We were once sisters, fighting to protect the clans in this world. Look...at how we've been reduced to..." Sidero nodded sadly.**_

 _ **"Yeah...Alethea, this may be the last time we see each other, so I will say this. I still dislike you for what you've done, but I don't hate you anymore. In fact...I'm happy my last moments were with you..." Alethea smiled as she slowly closed her eyes with Sidero.**_

 _ **"Me...too..." As they died holding hands, the swords next to them glowed. Mixed blood from the corpses began to dissipate into the sky as the swords merged into one, disappearing along with the bodies. Where the bodies once were, rainbow colored flowers remained there, the only indication that they were there at all.**_

 _ **At the base of the Demon Clan...**_

 ** _Loud screams of pain were heard as female demons of lesser status moved back and forth carrying pails of water through the tent. A young man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood nearby as he trained, awaiting the new arrival of his sibling. Also with him was his younger brother, who slashed and destroyed the dummy laid out for him. The blonde frowned._**

 ** _"Geez Zeldris. Anymore and I won't be able to replace them." The black haired boy ignored him as he continued to demolish it. Sighing, the man suddenly saw his other brother. Seeing him back so soon made him frown even more._**

 ** _"Hey, Estarossa. Why are you back so soon?" The male demon said nothing as he turned his head towards the screams that resonated._**

 ** _"...I see Mother is in labor now. Wonder if it's a girl or boy?" The blonde frowned._**

 ** _"...Something bad happened?" The demon eyes his younger sibling._**

 ** _"...I can't hide anything from you...Father is dead as well as the leader of the Ten Commandments, Sidero. Meliodas, I want no one to know yet, not even Mother. I'll speak with Zeldris later...We've lost this battle." Meliodas, though shock, nodded. Suddenly, a cry was heard. Hurriedly, Meliodas took off running into the tent with his brothers behind him. Coming in, he saw one of the nurses place a cloth over his mother's eyes as another cradled the baby. The nurse looked sadly at him._**

 ** _"...My apologies. There was too much blood loss and she was already weak due to sickness...I'm afraid she passed away after giving birth to your sister." The nurse who cradled the crying baby handed it to Meliodas. Looking at her, he noticed the mark of the Demon Clan where her heart was. A tuft of blonde hair was on her head, her eyes squinted closed. Suddenly, she stopped crying and opened her eyes. He gasped as he saw blue and green._**

 ** _"Her eyes...why is her eyes...?" The nurse shook her head._**

 ** _"We...do not know." The baby remained silent as she looked around her surrounding. Suddenly, she giggled. Shocked, Meliodas was unaware when Estarossa took the baby from him._**

 ** _"...Why are her eyes open? Even though we are demons, it still takes time for us to adjust. Her eyes...why is she not in her demon form?" Once again, the nurse shook her head._**

 ** _"Again, I do not know. When your mother was giving birth, I sensed a strange power radiating within the child. Something like a demon, but yet not." Nodding as though the answer satisfied him, Estarossa showed her to Zeldris who frowned._**

 ** _"This baby is what Mother died giving birth to? What a disgrace!" Suddenly, the baby face scrunched up and she let out a wail. Zeldris, by some invisible force, was thrown out of the tent and into a rock, leaving a huge hole in it. The two brothers looked at the hole where Zeldris was and looked back at the baby who began giggling again. Meliodas, despite how solemn the situation was, smiled._**

 ** _"Well, at least she knows how to handle Zeldris!" Estarossa cracked a grin._**

 ** _"Yes, Yes she does...But, what will her name be." At that, the baby began to babble._**

 ** _"Mi-Mi...Micah!" Again, they stared at her._**

 ** _"...I guess Micah then." Meliodas said. Then, they decided to fetch Zeldris, who had been thrown much farther than they assumed._**

 ** _Little did they know, however, that little Micah was no ordinary being, nor did they know that she would change the fate of this world._**

* * *

 ** _If you fail to end the war, everyone that you love..._**

 ** _...Will Perish..._**

* * *

 _ **A shocking truth has been revealed. Seraphina, the monster behind the village attacks, is revealed to be Alethea's younger sister?! What was Arthur's vision about?! Who is Zelophehad? What will happen next?! Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 _ **OK, quick character profiles before I explain some things!**_

 _ **Character Profile #2:**_

 _ **Name: Seraphina**_

 ** _Clan: (Former) Goddess_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Age: unknown_**

 ** _Hair: Silver-Gold_**

 ** _Eyes: Lilac_**

 ** _Weapon: Celestial Bow_**

 ** _Magic: Heaven's Storm (Series of light arrows)_**

 ** _Details: The younger sister of Alethea, Seraphina was once part of the Goddess Clan before she lost her mind due to the death of her sister. Her wings are a black color, but were once pure white. A skilled archer, Seraphina is knowledgeable in medicine and magic. Most of her history remains a mystery._**

 ** _Character Profile #3:_**

 ** _Name: Zelophehad_**

 ** _Clan: Demon_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Age: Unknown_**

 ** _Hair: Grey_**

 ** _Eyes: (Demon form) Dark Purple; (Normal) Blood red_**

 ** _Weapon: Twin Scimitars_**

 ** _Magic: Hell's Torment (Geysers of fiery shadows burst from the ground)_**

 ** _Details: Claiming to be the brother of Sidero, not much is known about his past, only that evaded capture from the Goddesses when they sealed his clan. Showing extreme hatred for them because of Sidero's death, he is shown to be actually a kind person, especially towards his sister and Micah. He has a passion for training and likes playing with fire._**

* * *

 ** _All right, some explanations!_**

 ** _Merlin knows?!: Yes, to a certain extent. While Merlin knows who Sidero and Alethea are, she does not know the reason why they have decided to form Micah, nor what the Elemental Dragons have to do with them._**

 ** _Meliodas's betrayal: Hmm...the manga does not explain why he decided to betray his clan. So, until it's been said, I have made it so that Meliodas believes in what Micah said and that he'll do anything to end this war, mostly to protect his sister._**

 ** _Parents?: Well, Demons have to come somewhere. So, Micah's father actually died in the battle Sidero died in and her mother died during childbirth, who was already dying to sickness._**

 ** _Family: If you kept up with the manga, then it shouldn't surprise you that Estarossa and Zeldris would appear. Based on what's revealed, I think that Meliodas was once close to his family before his betrayal. But, Micah's situation is different. Unlike Meliodas, her family does not hate her, at least Zeldris's case. Estarossa *Spoilers!* still "loves" Meliodas and thus wants to kill him (I have no idea why). With Micah, he wishes for her to keep living and fulfill her dreams, knowing the consequences. Whether he knows who Micah really is...only time will tell. As for the Ten Commandments...that's for another time._**

* * *

 ** _fantasy.92: Thank you! While their reunion was short, they'll have time later when Micah returns to the Sins. As you know, Micah is both a goddess and a demon. Based on this chapter, Micah will have to make the ultimate sacrifice if she wishes to protect her loved ones._**

 ** _LiddellMe: Thanks! A guest had commented on that. I was just glad she caught the mistake!_**

 ** _AllRawrz: Thank you! You see, I wanted to create a story that would change certain scenarios to the actual franchise, but remain true to the plotline. Thus, this was born!_**

 ** _lisagablisa: Thank you so much for the compliment!_**

 ** _Minnowkit: Haha, yeah! Sadly, the wedding won't come in for a while now. But, prepare for another surprise soon *hint, hint*._**

 ** _Sunshine-girl: Hmm...not sure. The wiki I used say his hair is pale blue...So, I'll leave that for now._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks, I guess? You may be right, but often times friendship will blossom into love, like with Micah and Arthur. But, one person is certainly not going to be pleased..._**

 ** _Atlantis355: Thanks! Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Wind2048: Don't worry, he won't go down without a fight. I slipped a peak of how the two met. More of how their relationship blossomed will be revealed later on._**

 ** _SinOfMaliciousEnvy: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Until Next Time! R &R!_**


	7. Forgiveness and Confessions

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **First, a quick note. With a recent chapter of Nanatsu no Taizai, I realized that I will have tweak my story just a bit. Nothing too major, so I won't go back and change my old chapters. Mostly that Meliodas is the oldest of the siblings and he is the co-leader of the Ten Commandments with Sidero before she died and he took complete control. Estarossa is still a child, not much taller than Meliodas. Zeldris is slightly younger than what he is now, Micah is a toddler. Also, I will have only the Goddes and Demon Clans fighting, but the war from 3,000 years is what really tore apart Britannia. You know, the one from the most recent chapters? (Spoilers! The one Meliodas supposedly caused.) Also, just found out that about Meliodas and his brother's being the Demon King's sons. Welp, that makes Micah the only Princess I guess. (Sidero has a bit of a relationship with the King which will be revealed later on in the story.) Anyways, everything else is pretty much the same.**

 **In this chapter, Micah's and Arthur's relationship grows strained with the knowledge that Sidero and Alethea is inside the woman. Then, Seraphina is targeted by an unknown demon and causes Micah to release her demonic counterpart. Afterwards, Arthur confesses to Micah the real reason for his mistrust between the demon and the goddess. Then, in a crazy twist of fate, Micah meets her demonic family?! What exactly is happening here?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **As she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, the young girl slowly walked alongside her older brothers on a heavily forested road. The eldest held her hand, the second at her side. The third brother was slightly behind them, watching for any enemies. Then, the girl yawned.**_

 _ **"*Yawn*...I'm tired, Big Brother..." She spoke, her words slightly slurred. "Where are we going?" The brother at her side smiled kindly.**_

 _ **"Now now, Micah. With all these battles going on, all you've seen are the horrors of war. Brother Meliodas wants to show you something beautiful." At that, the brother behind them scoffed.**_

 _ **"...Brother Estarossa, I hardly think that Micah needs this." He spoke. "She's old enough not to get nightmares anymore." Suddenly, Micah felt her a tight squeeze on her hand.**_

 _ **"Enough Zeldris." Meliodas commanded. The younger brother fell silent. A heavy silence filled the air. Suddenly, Micah saw something bright. Her eyes widening, she took her hand away from Meliodas and ran towards the light.**_

 _ **"Micah!" Her brothers called out.**_

 _ **Ignoring their calls, Micah continued running. Speeding past the covered trees, Micah stopped at the edge of the cliff. The tiredness gone, the girl jumped up and down gleefully.**_

 _ **"Ooh! Pretty! Pretty!" She exclaimed. Up above, was a constellation of an angel. Her arms wide open, it looked as if she was welcoming the young demon. The stars that represented her eyes glowed blue and green, just like Micah's. Micah sat down and stared at it. Suddenly, she felt herself get scooped up by someone.**_

 _ **"Micah! Don't run off like that!" Estarossa scolded her. She gave him innocent wide eyes.**_

 _ **"...Why?" She asked. Then, the girl pointed up towards the sky. "Pretty!" Zeldris scowled behind them.**_

 _ **"Ugh. Why is there a demon who adores such petty things like the stars. It's not like it will help us in battle."**_

 _ **"Zeldris!" Estarossa said. Micah suddenly felt sad.**_

 _ **"Pretty...not good?" Just then, Micah saw her older brother. Meliodas took her from Estarossa.**_

 _ **"...Micah, tell me. If you truly loved something, then does someone else's comments matter?" Micah thought for a moment before smiling.**_

 _ **"...Nope!" She said cheerfully. Then, she stuck her tongue at Zeldris. "Big Meanie!" Zeldris prepared a retort, but stopped himself. Giggling, Micah pointed back up at the constellation.**_

 _ **"Pretty!" At that, Meliodas gave her the most rarest moments ever since she was born.**_

 _ **He gave her the kindest, most genuine smile.**_

 _ **"I know. That's why I wanted to show you it, my little sister..."**_

* * *

 **Memories will last forever...or so they say...**

* * *

It had been days since Seraphina's arrival to Camelot. The former goddess was quiet enjoyable to talk with. Micah found that she was quite shy, but Seraphina seemed to warm up around her, especially with Elaine. The blonde often found the two talking with one another for hours on end. While Micah was happy that Elaine now had another companion to socialize with, there was one glaring problem with the newcomer.

Simply put, Arthur. Not once had the king shown the visitor any sort of warmth, which shocked Micah seeing how kind he usually were to others. The man even ignored Micah, only giving out a short greeting or strained smile. As such, this caused Micah to confront her fiance, leading them to erupt into an argument. This ended with Micah leaving in a fit of tears. What had changed? Is it because Arthur knew now that Sidero and Alethea was inside her? Did he not love her anymore?

Micah stayed away from Arthur after that. It had gotten so bad that Merlin had to intervene. As Micah once again avoided Arthur, she found herself face to face with the Sin.

"...Micah. Is something the matter?" Micah avoided eye contact.

"It's nothing, Merlin. Just a lover quarrel is all." The mage raised a brow.

"Oh really? Because if I recall last time, you've been avoiding the king ever since your last argument with him." Micah said nothing. Then, Merlin gave an uncharacteristic sigh.

"Seriously, it really pains me to see both of you like this. Arthur should just come out and say it..." At that, Micah's interest rose.

"What do you mean?" Merlin gave a apologetic look.

"Sorry, I can't say. The only person who deserves to say it is the one who saw it himself-Arthur." Micah was confused.

 _"Saw it for himself? Does that mean-?!"_ Micah thought for a moment.

"...Is this linked with how Arthur came to realize Sidero and Alethea were inside me." The magician nodded.

"Yes." She answered. Micah fingered her bracelet. She felt her nerves get to her as the blonde asked Merlin a question.

"...Merlin, you never exactly told me. How did you know about these powers I had?" Merlin's expression indicated that she it coming.

"...You told me, or rather, showed me." She confided. "It was after the fight against the Vampire Clan. You were so frightened...and you lost control of your powers. Luckily, the Captain was there to stop you...but you nearly destroyed half the battleground in the process..." Micah gasped.

"R-Really? But, why can't remember?" Merlin gave a sad smile.

"When I locked away your memories, I made it so that they'd return again when the time came. But, I'm guessing that your subconscious is burying them. You never enjoyed the battlefield, even when you were such so skilled in swords and magic." Then, Merlin placed a hand on Micah's shoulder.

"...You should make up with Arthur. Both of you." Then, she disappeared. Micah stood there, silently absorbing all that she heard.

"...How can I?" Micah suddenly whispered in a slightly bitter tone. "How when he won't even look me in the eye anymore?"

Too filled in sorrow, Micah had not noticed a man listen in from the corner of the hall.

"...I'm sorry, Alice..."

* * *

 **But...that's a lie...What if you want to forget...? Forget those sad, angry times...?**

* * *

As she opened her eyes, Micah found herself once again in the void of her mind. There, she saw Sidero and Alethea, both in their respected sides of light and dark.

"What am I doing here?" Micah asked the women. Alethea and Sidero looked at each other.

"We...did not call you." Alethea confessed. "Someone else did." Micah raised a brow.

"Huh? Who has the power to do so?" Sidero gave a growl.

"Truth be told, anyone. But, only those with strong connections to you can do so successfully..." Micah's eyes widened in shock.

"S-Strong connections?" Suddenly, pain struck through Micah's head. As she clutched her head in pain, Micah heard voices.

 _"Mi- -me back! Com- -ack to u-!"_ Micah screamed in agony. Tsking, Sidero waved her arm, and in front of her appeared a shadow with a humanoid figure.

"Hey! Aren't suppose to protect your Mistress?!" Nodding, the shadow flew over to Micah and cast an force field over her. At once, the pain in Micah's head subsided, and the voices grew cleared.

 _"Micah! Where are you?! Come back to us!"_ Micah gasped.

"B-Big Brother?!" Alethea sighed.

"Poor thing. He must be desperate if he used that kind of magic despite knowing that it would hurt her...What exactly is he thinking?" Sidero clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Don't know, don't care. The only reason this would happen if two people are trying to communicate at once." Then, a dark look was cast upon her face.

"You don't think...?" Alethea grimaced.

"That...maybe the only answer..." Meanwhile, Micah tried to speak with her Meliodas.

"Brother! Brother, where are you?!"

 _"Micah! You can here me?!"_ Micah nodded.

"Y-Yes! Yes I can!" A sigh echoed in her mind.

 _"Micah, tell me where you are! We'll come and get you!"_ At that, Micah eyes cast downward.

"...Brother. I...I'm sorry. I cannot say...There is still something I must do." She gave a sad smile. "So, until then, I cannot return." She immediately heard protests.

 _"No! I won't allow it! I just can't! Micah, I have lost you so many times already. What if I never see you again?!"_ Micah closed her eyes.

"...Don't be sad, Big Brother. I will come back. So, until then...wait for me." With that Micah cut the connection. The last thing she heard was her brother desperately trying to continue the connection. Opening her eyes, Micah gazed at the shadow. A feeling of nostalgia overcame her.

"You..what are you? You seem...so familiar. The shadow above her gathered in front of her to resemble a feminine person.

"...It's because of you that I live, Milady." The shadow answered. "You convinced me to continue living, even though I was ready to accept Death's embrace...I became your armor. Your Cloak of Shadows..." Micah looked confused.

"Wait..but, shouldn't t be the 'Shield of Darkness'...?"

"Well, we did say it comes from the same person." Sidero explained. "Elaine had the potential to either be a weapon of light, or an armor of darkness. She chose to be a weapon. Here, it is the same situation. But, instead of a weapon, she became an armor, a 'Cloak of Shadows'. You will meet more people with these potentials." Micah nodded slowly.

"I see...Then, does that mean this person...?" Alethea nodded.

"Yes, she had died. But, she was convinced by you to live once more, and was resurrected as she is now." The shadow bowed.

"Won't you...let me return to your side?" Micah stared at her before she smiled.

"Yes." And with a smile, the shadow faded. Micah then, turned to Sidero and Alethea.

"Are there others?" Alethea thought for a moment.

"Currently, no. But, as Sidero said, there many others with the potential. But, let's not talk about that now. There is an important issue we must address." Micah frowned.

"Are you...talking about Arthur?" They nodded.

"Yes." Sidero answered. "Micah, it is not that we don't trust him, but that man has seen something. Something that involves us. It's the reason why your beloved is so wary of Seraphina and of us."

"But, what could he have seen?" Micah asked. The demon and goddess looked at each other.

"There is a possibility," Alethea began, "that he saw how the blade, Hope, was forged." Micah looked confused.

"You mean...my sword? But, what does this have to do with anything?" Sidero sighed.

"Well, let's put it this way. Your sword was originally two blades-one of light and one of darkness. The once belonged with the both of us respectively." Alethea nodded.

"Yes. It was passed within our families, with only the strongest being able to wield it...that was, until it merged." Suddenly, Micah has a vision in which she saw the sword merge, next to the corpses of Sidero and Alethea.

"No way...does that mean...?" Sidero gave uncharacteristic sad smile.

"You saw right now, didn't you? Me and Alethea...we died. And when we did...we merged and were reborn as you, Micah." Micah felt the air rush out of her.

"W-What? What do you mean? Does...Does this have to do with me being the 'Angel of Miracles'?" She asked.

"...Perhaps." Alethea answered hesitantly. "We ourselves do not know. In the Goddess Clan, angels were creatures of legends. Supposedly, they were born when a demon and a goddess had a child together. But, such a thing is impossible, and your birth was not what legend states either. That was why we could not answer you before; we ourselves do not know what brought upon this situation. Regardless, before the blades merged to form Hope, they had a bloody history. Hence why Arthur was so suspicious of me and Sidero." Micah silently took everything in.

"...Wait, if you died, and then merged, then why are your independent conscious still here?" Sidero scoffed.

"Didn't you hear what Alethea said? Angels were thought to be myths, so how do you expect us to know? But, if I was to guess, maybe it's connected to those dragons..." Suddenly, the void began shaking. The demon cursed.

"Ugh! Looks like time's up! We'll see you then. Take care." Suddenly, a blinding light covered Micah, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Then, it would be so easy to forget...to live another life...**_

* * *

Micah sighed as she sat underneath a lone tree on top of the grassy hill that overlooked Camelot. She was with Elaine and Seraphina, enjoying the slight wind and refreshing sunshine. Seraphina, after being cooped up in the castle, wanted to get a breath of fresh air, which Micah complied. As she watched Elaine explain the flower that Seraphina had in her hands, Micah's thoughts turned back to her conversation with Alethea and Sidero. What exactly does it all mean? What exactly was she? Her entire existence, for what? Threatening to tear up, she spotted Seraphina running over to her.

"Big Sister!" She yelled happily. When she was closer, Seraphina dropped an armful of rainbow colored flowers onto Micah's lap. "Look! It's Rainbeau! They were always your favorite flower!" Micah smiled slightly.

"Are they?" She asked playfully. Then, Micah picked up on. Resembling a lily, its petals reflected an assortment of colors. Seraphina must have brought these for Alethea, but surprisingly, these were also Micah's favorite flowers as well. Micah wondered whether Sidero adored Rainbeaus as well.

"...They're lovely, Sera. Thank you." Micah said, using the nickname Alethea gave to Seraphina. The former goddess smiled brightly.

" You're welcome, Sis!" Then, her expression turned somber.

"I-I know...you aren't really my sister, Alethea. I saw her die...stabbed by the Demon Sidero. But, it makes me happy, that you'll play the role of a sister for me, Micah." Micah frowned slightly as she placed the flower down.

"...I want you to know, Seraphina. I'm not doing this out of obligations." Micah explained. "You...are like the sister I never had. Regardless whether Alethea lives within me or not." Seraphina stared before she began tearing up.

"...Sister..." As they embraced, Micah patted her back, soothing the girl. Suddenly, she felt her body stiffen. Immediately, she grabbed Seraphina and rolled out of the way just as a wave of flames hit the tree. Micah watched in horror as the tree and the Rainbeaus burned in the blazing fire.

"Lady Micah!" Elaine cried out as she rushed over. Tsking, Micah laid a frightened Seraphina on the ground.

"Stay here." Then, she turned to Elaine. Without a single command, Elaine transformed into the Spear of Dreams. Micah grabbed her sword and faced the flames as a man emerged from it. His short, cropped grey hair swayed in the wind, his clothes skin tight black jeans and a shirtless vest, which exposed his well toned body. His eyes, the color of blood, glared intently at them. At his side were two scimitars, which gleamed menacingly. Suddenly, he spoke.

"...Move." He said with hint of malice. Micah readied her sword.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" She demanded. Was it her imagination, or did he flinch?

"...I want the Goddess." He said. Then, he glared at Seraphina. "Or, I want her dead." Micah growled.

"I will never let you hurt my sister! Elaine!" Within seconds, the spear thrust itself at the enemy. Scoffing, the man, took his weapons out and parried the attack.

"Weak!" He yelled as he pushed the spear back." Elaine transformed back as she was thrust back.

"Ugh! Milady, be careful! He's a demon!" Elaine cried out, holding her wounded shoulder. Micah widened her eyes in disbelief.

"A...demon?" Suddenly, the man was upon her. Micah narrowly blocked his attack. With a cry, she summoned Habaek. A torrent of water appeared behind her before launching itself at the demon. Tsking, he jumped back and called forth a wall of fire that surrounded him. As the water turned into steam, Micah found herself face to face with sword.

 _"Wha-How?!"_ She exclaimed in her mind as she pounced away. The man's eyes turned a dark purple as shadows appeared over his body.

"I'll end this now." Suddenly, the man narrowed his eyes as he jumped away, just as an arrow of light flew by. Micah looked at where the arrow originated from.

"S-Seraphina?!" Micah cried out. Seraphina, with a glowing golden bow in her hands, glared at the man.

"Leave my sister alone! It's me your after, isn't it, Zelophehad?!" She yelled out. The demon smirked.

"Well, well, I see that you live up to your nickname, Seraphina the "Heavenly Arrow". They say you never leave your victims alive. Pity I'll have to prove them wrong." Suddenly, he frowned.

"...We have unwanted visitors." Zelophehad announced. Just after he said, the demon was attacked by a man in golden armor.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?!" Micah demanded. Arthur shot her a smirk as he jumped back to stand next to her.

"Well, I can't let my future bride to be take this fight all on her own now, can I?" He answered. "Besides, I was just talking with Merlin when she sensed that something was happening outside of Camelot." Then, his face grew somber.

"I was worried that something had happened to you, so I asked Merlin to transport me over. She'll be here soon...Who's he?" Micah grimaced.

"Someone that shouldn't be here." Then, the blonde closed her eyes. A strong aura engulfed her as a air began to gather, forming into a figure similar to the dragon Asuna. With a snap, the air formed into blades and threw themselves at Zelophehad. Within seconds, he dodged them. Narrowing his eyes, the demon readied his scimitars.

 ** _"I command you, flames of Purgatory! Burn these insects! Hell's Torment!"_** Suddenly, geysers erupted from the ground as flames tinged with shadows formed into a roaring dragon. As it launched itself at them, something took over in Micah. Her eyes turned a dark purple as shadows formed along her body. With a wave of her hand, the Cloak of Darkness covered them.

"Wha- Alice?!" Arthur exlaimed. Then, he saw her eyes. "Wait...are you, Sidero?! The Demon that lives inside Alice?!" Seraphina gave a slight growl.

"You..." Alice, or Sidero, smirked.

"So, you do recognize me." Then, she grew somber. "Stay down. This is between me and Zelophehad." With a snap of her fingers, the darkness dispersed, only to reform around Arthur, Seraphina, and Elaine. When the shadow disappeared, the three of them were unconscious. With them out of the way, Sidero turned her head backwards.

"That mean you too, Witch." Merlin tsked at that, appearing before.

"Hmph. So, you saw me. I wasn't planning to, but I swear. If you hurt Micah-" Sidero scoffed.

"Mind your own matters. Just because you learned under Demons doesn't mean you understand them. Stay out of the way." Sidero warned before facing Zelophehad. The demon, though still stone faced, seemed hesitant to attack now.

"...Is that you, Sister?" Sidero gave an uncharacteristic warm smile.

"You've grown...Zelo." She said. "But, why aren't you-?"

"I escaped." Zelophehad said coldly. "After your death...I disappeared to collect myself. By the time I had returned...the clan was captured. Only me and two others were still there...I suppose you can assume who the two were?" Sidero tsked.

"If you understood why he did that, you wouldn't think so badly of him!" Zelophehad glared at him.

"What is there to understand?! That person, the demon who took complete command of the Ten Commandments after your death, betrayed his clan and started the war that tor Britannia apart! And for what?! A mere human! He's better off-!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Sidero commanded. Zelophehad fell silent. He was shocked to see tears stream down his sister's face.

"You...is that what you and the others believed? Certainly, it was one of the reasons. But, he also did it for the love of his sister, Micah, who would have died if he didn't take her away!" The male widened his eyes.

"What...What do you mean?" Sidero bitterly laugh.

"That...is something I cannot say. But, understand this. Meliodas had not idea that it would have started yet another war...I know that you attempted to kill Seraphina because she helped caused my death, but the same could be said for you. Did you not almost fatally wound Alethea...? My dear brother, times have changed. Instead of fighting one another, we must together...I miss you, baby brother. Why don't we become a family again?" Zelophehad started to waver.

"...That's all I want. For us to be a family again. But, every time I see...them, I can't help but feel anger. If I had just been there, if it was me who took the attack, maybe things would have been different." The demon whispered sadly. Sidero closed her eyes.

"...I think, it would have ended the same, regardless of how it occurred. Because, brother dear, we would not have survive. Not our clan, the goddess, or any one else." Slowly, Sidero opened her eyes. Walking towards him, the demoness threw her arms around her brother.

"Whatever happens next...I hope you can make up with Alethea's sister, and work together to help Micah, who will one day save everyone from the calamity that will ensue soon...Until next time, Zelophehad." Sidero closed her eyes and fell unconscious, with Zelophehad catching her. His eyes returning back to a blood red, his arms shook as he held her. Then, he made up his mind. Zelophehad turned to Merlin, who had been quietly listening.

"...Where does she live?"

* * *

 ** _But, the bonds that we make cannot disappear so easily...You, who is destined to save this world...must remember..._**

* * *

Micah thought it was so strange to see Zelophehad, the demon who attacked them earlier, sitting on her bed as he sipped on a cup of tea Elaine had made for him. For some odd reason, the demon yielded, and helped Merlin bring them back. After the wizard assured the Micah and the others, who had woken up, that he posed no threat anymore, Merlin took Arthur away to talk with him privately. Seraphina was sulking in the corner, tossing a glare at the demon one in a while. Elaine, though weary at first, was engaging in an exciting conversation with Zelophehad, despite the irony that it was a demon that had killed her in the first place. Micah frowned.

Wait, how did she...? No sooner had she thought why she knew how Elaine died, did Seraphina finally speak.

"...I don't trust you." The former goddess bluntly stated.

"Seraphina!" Micah scolded. Zelophehad did not seem fazed.

"I'm no different. But, I'm only here because I'm doing for my sister." He explained. "It was her wish that I join you, regardless of what happened in the past. However, that may be hard considering I'm helping her murder." Seraphina began to retort when Micah slammed her hands down on the table.

"Enough, both of you!" Micah shouted. Immediately they fell silent. Sighing, Micah looked towards Elaine.

"...Could you show them around Camelot to, you know, get them settled down? Oh, and I authorize you to do anything to prevent them from destroying the town." As the demon and former goddess began to protest, Micah shot them both a look. Grudgingly, they followed a slightly nervous Elaine out. Sighing again, Micah prepared to close the door when someone stopped her.

"Arthur?" Micah said surprised. The king gave a small smile.

"Hey...can we talk, Alice?" Nodding, Micah let Arthur in. Taking a deep breath, Arthur faced Micah. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and bowed.

"I'm so sorry for being inconsiderate of your feelings! Please forgive me!" He begged, his head facing down. Micah stared at him.

"...Did Merlin talk to you about this?" She asked. Arthur nodded, before he paused and shook his head.

"Yes...and no. I was planning to talk to you, but Merlin convinced me that I was being a fool and that I should just go apologize right away." He explained. Micah nodded slowly.

"I see...Then, I guess I should apologize for the fight the other day. Peace?" Micah asked as she held out her hand. Arthur took it, smiling.

"Peace." He said, taking her hand. Micah helped him up. Suddenly, Arthur's expression became somber.

"I should...confess. There was a reason why I was avoiding you, as well Seraphina." Micah, having been told my Alethea and Sidero herself, wasn't surprised.

"What is it? I won't be mad." Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he opened them.

"...Remember when we fought Seraphina a while back? Well, when you were unconscious, I went to pick up your sword. As I touched the handle, I saw a flashback." Micah widened her eyes.

"...Of Alethea and Sidero?" She asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I...saw how the two died. Sidero was poisoned with holy arrows by Seraphina, and Alethea was attacked by Zelophehad from behind. Then, Alethea and Sidero themselves struck each other, effectively ending the two women." Micah was shocked. No wonder Seraphina and Zelophehad were so antagonizing with each other. Each had helped caused the death of the one they cared about, and neither were ready to forgive each other for that. As Micah absorbed all the information, Arthur looked nervous.

"There's...more. This is something I haven't told Merlin yet; I thought it be best if I told you first...I saw some sort of legend. It was on some sort of ancient plaque, and it was in some sort of different language, but I could read it." Arthur said. "The plaque read that there was once a being that created this world and all its denizens. When two of them began to fight with one another, the being split herself into two-one of light and one of dark- and lived as the leaders of the two clans. It also said that when the fighting got bad enough and all the clans were drawn into it, the being would merge herself back in order to prevent the calamity that would occur because of it...I think it may be referring to you, Alice." Suddenly, it seemed like all the air inside Micah was punched out of her.

"Wha-Me?" She whispered. Suddenly, her head began to hurt. Clutching it, Micah began to scream in agony. She vaguely heard Arthur's voice trying to help her. However, it was soon drowned out by another voice.

 **"MICAH, HEED OUR CALL."** It spoke, repeating that phrase. Suddenly, it stopped, and was replaced by a much softer voice.

 **"...I'm sorry for that, Micah. It took us awhile to connect with you so they're a little excitable. You won't have to hear all that loud noise again."** Micah grimaced.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. It was completely new to her, and yet...why was it so familiar? She heard a tongue click in annoyance.

 **"...Ignore that, Micah. Zeldris is only upset that you've forgotten your family."** Micah blinked her eyes.

"My family...?" Suddenly, it clicked. "Y-You're...Estarossa, aren't you? My second oldest brother..." She whispered, recalling a hazy image of a younger boy with silver hair holding onto her hand.

 **"Oh, so you do remember?"** He said, almost happily. **"Then, will you do us a favor? Will you-?"** Suddenly, his voice crackled, as if something was trying to block him.

"B-Brother?" Micah called out. "I-I can't hear you!" Micah could hear Estarossa murmuring.

 **"S-So...Meliodas I-it is y-you..."** Her brother statically said. Suddenly, he caught off. Micah, sensing the connection caught off, blinked her eyes slowly. She saw that Arthur was holding her, worriedly looking at the woman.

"Alice...what just happened?" Micah seemed, at first, lost for words.

"I-I think...that I just met my long lost family..."

* * *

 **...At the Boar's Hat...**

* * *

Meliodas, after severing the connection between Micah and Estarossa, looked up at the night sky glittering with stars.

"...Sorry, Estarossa. I won't let you drag our sister back into the fray. Even if I don't know exactly where she is...I can stop you from contacting her again..." Then, he gave a sad smile.

"Heh...I wonder if you and Zeldris resent me, for being a failure of a brother and for taking Micah away from you two...But, I promise this. She would be better off...not being in this horrible war if it means that she would live..."

* * *

 _ **You must use these memories...and sacrifice your life to save those you love...**_

 _ **For you are the Angel, the Angel of Miracles...**_

* * *

 _ **With another sibling joining the fray, Arthur confesses to Micah why he avoids her, and shocks her with a strange truth. Then, she is contacted by a long lost family member, only for Meliodas to cut it off? What is the fate behind Micah?! Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **fantasy.92: Once again, thanks for the review! Now, you know. Zelophehad, as well as Seraphina, will have a larger role to play in later on.**

 **Minnowkit: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, as well as your friend!**

 **Cardighter by Maple: Well, we definitely have that later on, so just keep reading on!**

 **DevilsSword778: Woah! Hope this is good for you!**

 **.angel: Thanks! Hope this is good enough!**

 **amerdism: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this one!  
**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	8. My Beloved

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **Before I go into the story, I wanna make a quick announcement:**

 **I will be having a Q &A filler on the next update known as "Ask Micah!" So, any questions you wanna ask the main characters, go for it! Note that I will not be answering any major spoilers. Enjoy the reactions from your favorite characters as they try to answer!**

 **Back to the story. Micah, after having settled her problems with Arthur, gets thrown back into chaos when a demanding king ask for a marriage between his daughter and the King of Camelot?! Then, it gets worse when Micah and her friends are warped into another kingdom where she meets someone from her past?! What will happen?!**

 **P.S. This chapter is a lot shorter than my other stories because I don't really want get into Vaizel Fighting Festival yet. It will be more than 10,000 words if I do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **She watched as the light and shadow clashed with another, the cries of her beloved family and friends tearing her soul apart. She watched as her people dropped dead in alarming numbers, and pure darkness descended on the bloody battlefield.**_

 _ **What could she do? Was there a way to protect those she love? Was there something to stop the pitch black darkness from engulfing everyone?**_

 ** _Tears filled her blue and green eyes as her blonde hair swayed violently in the heavy winds. Her breath hitched as a dangerous answer entered her mind._**

 ** _If she herself couldn't stop this horrid war, what about two? What if she split herself into two different people- a child of light and a child of shadow?_**

 ** _"But you have already done so..."_**

 ** _Yes, it had already happened once, ages ago. But, as she watched her beloved brothers and sisters fight against one another, what other choice was there?_**

 ** _So, with her strength, she called upon the Elemental Dragons to her side, her vessels and her sacred sword glowing brightly. Her eyes glowed a blinding white as she rose in the air. The dragons, heeding their mistress's call, appeared around her. Then, they transformed._**

 ** _Asuna the Air Dragon of the Skies turned into air._**

 ** _Habaek the Water Dragon of the Ocean turned into water._**

 ** _Vulcan the Fire Dragon of the Magma turned into fire._**

 ** _Terra the Earth Dragon of the Ground turned into earth._**

 ** _The four dragons formed a sphere around her as two other dragons appeared on each side of her._**

 ** _One of light and one of shadow. But, the ritual fell incomplete._**

 _ **"MICAH!"**_

 _ **She gasped as she fell to the ground. Her retainers roared as they vanished, sent away by another magical force.**_

 _ **No, how could this be? Her only chance to save everyone...was gone. She teared at that revelation.**_

 _ **"Why...Brother Meliodas?" She whispered. And Micah succumbed to the quiet darkness.**_

* * *

 _...There are two forces that balance life-light and darkness.._

 _...and then, there is **Nothing**..._

* * *

"You tried hit me!" Seraphina shrieked out as she threw a vase at Zelophehad. The demon dodged his head.

"You started it!" He growled, retaliating with a sliver fork. "You and your insults are annoying me!" Micah pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ever since the two met, Seraphina and Zelophehad were at each other throats. The demon and goddess couldn't last one minute without fight one another, even when it was time to eat.

Elaine yelped as she ducked underneath the dining table, narrowly avoiding a knife to the head. Arthur cowered behind Merlin who erected a shield in front of her. Micah didn't move when shards of glass was thrown her way, the Cloak of Shadow easily took care of it. Ever since obtaining it, Micah was protected from any peril that was aimed at her. It was moments like this when Micah recalled that the Cloak was also once a living being like Elaine.

Just as the shards disappeared, Micah finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!" She commanded, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone froze. Micah glared at Seraphina and Zelophehad, both of whom still had items in their hands.

"...I have had it with your bickering." Micah said quietly. "I am very close to losing it. So, I will give you a choice. One, both of you go back to your rooms and be silent. Or two, I will silence you myself. **Permanently.** So, what's it going to be?" The blonde threatened, a murderous aura surrounding her. The demon and goddess cowered as they both quickly ran out the dining hall. Micah took a deep breath to calm herself, the aura disappearing.

"Sorry you had to see that." Micah apologized to everyone else. "I...Well, let's just say I didn't have a good night's sleep for awhile since they came here." Merlin gave her a sympathetic smile as she placed the barrier down.

"I can't say I blame you." The wizard said. "They hang around you everyday." Arthur went over and embraced Micah, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Cheer up Alice. They'll get used to each other soon enough." The young king assured. Micah smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, happy that the two of them had finally resolved the problems between them. Micah kissed Arthur back. Suddenly, a messenger appeared from the door.

"Your highness, King Leodegrance has come to see you." The messenger said, bowing to his king. Arthur, who broke away from Micah, frowned.

"King Leodegrance? I wasn't expecting him." He murmured to himself. Merlin thought for a moment before she whispered to Arthur.

"You may as well see him in, Arthur. I can sense that he brought his army with him." Merlin warned. Arthur grimaced.

"...Very well." The king consented. "Bring him in." He addressed the messenger. The messenger bowed once more before sprinting out. Micah motioned to Elaine.

"Arthur, we'll take our leave then." Micah said as she walked away. However, she was stopped by her fiance.

"Alice, I want you there when I meet with the king." Arthur said. Micah blinked her eyes in surprise.

"H-Huh? Why, Arthur?" The woman asked. Arthur gave a strange smile.

"Well, the future queen of Camelot should be present with her husband, no? And, if my suspicions are correct, I may need you to back me up." He answered vaguely. Micah pursed her lips and turned her head to Merlin who nodded.

"...Alright. But, I want Elaine with me." Micah consented.

* * *

 _Nothing is a dark void, it is not like Darkness where there are creatures lurking within it._

 _...Darkness is needed to balance the Light..._

* * *

As Micah stood alongside Arthur in the throne room, she felt oddly nervous. Fingering her bracelet, Micah took a calming breath. Elaine and Merlin where on the side, with the latter frowning severely. Soon, their guests had arrived.

"Introducing his royal highness of Cameliard, King Leodegrance!" An announcer called out. The doors opened and a middle aged man with greying hair entered, along with a knight with cobalt hair and a beautiful young woman hair the color of a gentle hearth.

"Ah, Arthur my boy, it's been ages since I last saw you!" Leodegrance bellowed, laughing. "I see that Camelot is thriving as usual!" Arthur gave a tight lipped smile.

"King Leodegrance, it's good to see you as well." The young king replied. "What brings you to Camelot? Was our meeting not scheduled later in the year?" The king of Cameliard guffawed, his laughs echoing in the hall.

"Well, can't I come see how my neighboring kingdom is doing?" He asked. "But, I suppose I do have something in mind. So, have you considered the offer?" Micah pursed her lips.

What offer was he talking about? Did Arthur make a deal with him regarding the kingdom?

Arthur gently took Micah into his arms as he addressed the king.

"...As you can see, I will have to, again, decline the kind offer you have given me, King Leodegrance. Though your daughter, Guinevere, is quite beautiful and the offer of half your army is tempting, I'm afraid I have chosen Alice as my bride." Arthur answered. Micah stared at him, realizing why he had brought her here.

"You agreed to marry someone else's daughter?!" Micah hissed at him quietly, glaring at him now.

"No, I was offered." Arthur whispered back. "But, as you see, I refused before. However, King Leodegrance is set on having me wed his daughter."

"Ah, yes. The young village girl you met as a child. You often talked about her." Leodegrance said suddenly. Arthur and Micah looked at him. His expression, though still cheerful, gained a hard edge.

"But, Arthur, I do not think that it is wise. My daughter would be a better choice. Both our kingdoms would benefit from this marriage." Leodegrance insisted. "What can she offer that my Guinevere does not? Can she give you a worthy heir?" He continued, questioning Arthur. "I fear your people will not take in the next king with a proper bloodline!" At that, Micah put her foot down.

"Bloodlines are not everything." Micah retorted. "Even the greatest of kings can fall. One alone cannot rely on the achievements of his ancestors. The people of Camelot adore me; they trust me! What more is there than a strong bond between a royal and their people?" She demanded. "I love Arthur, and I will love him more than your daughter would in this arranged marriage." Arthur took Micah's hand to calm her.

"Alice..." Arthur whispered. Suddenly, the princess spoke.

"...Father, please. That's enough." The woman said, her voice soft and quiet. "If the king does not want this marriage, than what more could you do? It is best for us to take our leave; we did come here unannounced after all." Then, Guinevere bowed.

"I apologized on behalf of my father for taking your time." She apologized. Leodegrance stared at his daughter before sighing.

"...Very well. But, I have one thing I wish to see of the soon-to-be queen." Then, Leodegrance shot a look at the knight next to him. Micah suddenly shivered.

"Lancelot." the king called. A minute hadn't even passed when Lancelot launched himself at Micah. Tsking, Micah pushed Arthur out of the way as the Cloak of Shadow surrounded her, deflecting the knight's attack. Micah's eyes glared dangerously at Lancelot as she called forth her sword, Hope. Dispelling the shield, Micah dashed at her attacker. As their swords met, Micah felt something begin to struggle within her.

 _ **"HE MUST PAY!"**_

 ** _"Don't do it!"_**

Micah's concentration began to waver as her vision began to black out. Her eyes began changing to a purple. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed her and Lancelot away from each other. Micah immediately regained control of herself. Gasping, the woman keeled over, unsure what had just transpired.

"...I had expected you'd do something rash, King of Cameliard. But, I didn't expect you to attack the future queen of Camelot." Merlin said silently, her hand falling down to her side. "If I hadn't stopped her, you'd have returned with one less person." Elaine quickly went to Micah to see if she was OK, but Micah shrugged her off. Arthur looked livid.

"What the hell was that about, King Leodegrance?!" The young king demanded. The elderly man did not look fazed.

"It was a simple test to see her skills. If she could not defend herself from an attack of an enemy, than what good would she be on the throne? But, I will admit, she did considerably better against Lancelot than my daughter did on her first time." Though still confused, Micah raised her brow at a particular statement the man said.

"Your daughter...can fight?" She asked. Leodegrance nodded.

"Of course." he answered proudly. "I know most men prefer innocent little women, but I would not let my daughter go out into the dangerous world without some sort of defensive knowledge. I had taught her how to wield a sword since she was five. Her mother, bless her soul, was able to pass some healing spells to Guinevere. But, enough about that. I have seen enough." Then, the king bowed.

"I will take my leave now. I will return tomorrow to discuss...certain matters with you." Leodegrance said. Then, he turned to leave. "Guinevere?" His daughter nodded.

"Yes Father. I will follow you shortly." When Leodegrance left, Guinevere quickly went to Lancelot.

"Are you alright, Lancelot?" Guinevere asked, worried. Lancelot smiled kindly at the princess.

"A little bruise will not kill me, Milady. But, thank you for your concern." The knight assured. Then, he turned and bowed to Micah.

"My apologies, Lady Alice. My king had wished to see your skills, so I attacked you. I hope you harbor no ill feelings?" He explained. Micah grimaced slightly as the voices within her appeared again, but she managed a nod. Then, both Guinevere and Lancelot left. Just as the doors closed, Micah began to waver. The voices soon began to scream.

 _ **"I WILL KILL THESE WRETCHED MORTALS!"**_

 ** _"I WILL NOT LET YOU!"_**

Micah bit her lips as she held her head, the constant struggle threatening to split her head open.

"...Micah, are you alright?" A voice asked. Micah slowly turned her head to Merlin. The wizard pursed her lips in concern.

"You look pale. Is there something wrong?" She asked. Micah gave a painful smile.

"I-It's nothing...It w-will pass soon..." Micah lied. "I-I...just need some rest." Then, she beckoned Elaine and left the room. When the fairy followed her out, she shot a look at Merlin before disappearing.

"Merlin, what's wrong with Alice?" Arthur asked, noticing her condition before. Merlin stared at the door where Micah exited.

"...I don't know. And that concerns me more than you realize."

* * *

 _When Darkness and Light begin to clash, the void of Nothing emerges, swallowing everything into an empty void._

 _Why, you may ask, was Nothing there? What was its purpose?_

 _...Well, no one knows...but the Creator..._

* * *

The voices grew worse as time went on. Micah laid in bed, covering her ears with her pillow in an attempt to drown out the wretched noise. But it did not lessen. Her temper growing thin as the argument continued in her mind, Micah had sent Elaine away with Seraphina and Zelophehad so she couldn't snap at the poor girl. Micah, growling in frustration, threw her pillow against the door.

"Ugh! Stop, stop, STOP!" She screamed out before falling down to the floor, crying. "P-Please, Please...I can't take it anymore..." As she sobbed, the voices in her mind lessened, and silence took its place. Micah blinked slowly.

"H-Huh? It's gone?" She whispered. Then, she heard them speak.

 ** _"Micah, we didn't mean to harm you with our argument...Had you spoken sooner, we would have stopped..."_** Alethea explained. Micah heard a scoffed.

 ** _"Sure we would have."_** Sidero sarcastically said. _**"But, she's right. We hadn't realized how much pain you were in..."**_ Micah sniffled.

"At least you stopped. But, why was I affected so badly?" The two beings fell silent. Then, Alethea answered her.

 _ **"...As we have said so many times before, we are part of you. To be exact, we make up your entire soul. It may be because near our deaths we accepted each other and formed you. So, if we were to fall apart, you may cease to exist."**_ Micah's blood ran cold.

"So your saying if your argument was bad enough, you'd split and I'd disappear?" She questioned.

 _ **"As if."**_ Sidero bluntly said. _**"We're already dead, remember? Most likely, we'd just take half of your body and manifest our original forms. You'd still exist, but you just wouldn't be able to return to your 'true form' until we reconcile."**_ Micah frowned.

"That isn't good either. But, what caused you guys to argue in the first place?" The blonde asked. Sidero growled.

 _ **"The impudent human, Lancelot, who dared to attack you. I wanted to end the pest, but Alethea stopped me."**_ The demoness hissed.

"...I don't want blood on my hands, especially not the prized knight of the king's." Micah said. "But, I would want punish him too...This isn't good. He'll be back with King Leodegrance later. What am I going to then?" Micah murmured to herself. Suddenly, Micah heard a familiar voice.

 _"M-ah...Pl-se, answ- -e..."_ The voice crackled. Micah looked around.

"Brother Meliodas?" She asked yourself. "Is he trying to call me again? But, I thought I had severed the connection? And, shouldn't I be in the void for the connection to work?"

 _ **"...He is persistent."**_ Alethea answered. _**"It is possible he received help from another Goddess or Demon. That is the only way to continue the connection."**_ Micah looked to the ground as the disembodied voice continued.

"...I guess I should talk to him then..." Then, just as Micah went to open the connection, the door opened, startling her.

"Lady Micah! Don't do it!" Elaine exclaimed as she ran in. Seraphina and Zelophehad followed after her.

"Huh?! Elaine, what do you me-?!" Suddenly, a magical circle of light appeared beneath her. Micah saw her body beginning to disappear.

"Wha-?! Elaine! Sera! Zelo!" Micah cried out to them. In a desperate attempt to save her, Elaine, Seraphina, and Zelophehad grabbed her arms. However, they soon began to disappear as well.

"Sister!" Zelophehad and Seraphina yelled out at the same time. Suddenly, the Cloak of Shadows responded and wrapped itself around everyone. Then, with a bright light, the group disappeared.

In her lab, Merlin snapped her head up, her eyes alarmed.

"...Don't tell me...Captain?"

* * *

 _The Creator is a mysterious being that not even the Demons and Goddesses know of. But, the Creator brought life into this world, and kept Nothing back._

 _However, they disappeared, and turned to legend..._

* * *

As Micah opened her eyes, the bright sunlight greeted her. Squinting, the blonde tried to sit up, suddenly pulling away when she felt the soft grass underneath her. Blinking, Micah looked around to find herself on a hill. In the distant, she saw, was an unfamiliar kingdom. Suddenly, Micah heard groans. She turned around to see Seraphina and Zelophehad getting up. Elaine was nearby, staring at the kingdom before facing Micah.

"Milady, you're awake." Elaine said relieved. Micah nodded as she stood up.

"Yeah...Elaine, where are we?" She asked. Micah's expression darkened.

"...Someplace that isn't Camelot. I sensed that something was wrong before and I rushed over. I was too late though..." Elaine murmured before looking back at the kingdom. "I sense them, Milady. My brother, Ban, and the others. They're in that kingdom." Micah looked as well.

"Then, I have no doubt that my brother attempted to bring me here. It's a wonder how Merlin hadn't detected the attempt before..." Micah said before sighing. "Well, looks like we can't do anything else but look." Then, Micah looked back at Seraphina and Zelophehad.

"You guys good to go?" She asked. The Goddess and Demon nodded. Micah then closed her eyes. Her left earring glowed as the wind picked up around her. Slowly, they picked her and the others up. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Micah flew them to the entrance. Dropping them down, Micah opened her eyes as her earring stopped glowing.

"Let's split up." Micah decided. "I'll take Elaine to find my brother. Seraphina, go with Zelophehad and figure out where we are. And for goodness sake, if I find out that some sort of destruction rampaging this kingdom was caused by you...well, you know what will happen, right?" She asked. Zelophehad and Seraphina shivered before nodding. Then, the group went their ways. Micah held Elaine's hand as they traveled through the bustling street. Suddenly, Micah stopped at a book stand. She picked up a particular book, staring at it.

"...Lady Micah?" Elaine asked. The book seller, who had finished talking with a customer, noticed Micah.

"Ah, _The Tales of the Lost Lovers,_ a classic among romantics. Are you interested in this, lassie?" Micah let Elaine's hand go as she traced the titled.

"This book...I've read this book before...with someone else..." She whispered. Suddenly, the book was snatched out of her hands. Micah snapped her head around to see a young man with short green hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He patted down his yellow over coat as he placed the book in his brown satchel, withdrawing a pouch of coins.

"I'll take this book; how much?" He asked the seller. The seller scratched his head.

"Er, well...the young lassie had it first." He answered. Staring at him, the man with the glasses looked at Micah. Staring at him, her heart suddenly began to throb painfully. Clutching her shirt, Micah began to tear up.

"Wha-? Why? Wh-Who are you?" She gasped out. Wh-Why am I so sad a-and so happy?" She questioned. The man said nothing, his face expressionless. However, the bag of coins slipped from his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"...So soft; your hair, like the sun, is so soft...You remind me so much of that person..." Suddenly, Elaine slapped his hand away.

"H-hey! That's rude!" the fairy scolded. Then, she turned to Micah.

"Milady? Are you alright?" She asked. Micah sniffled as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She murmured before looking back at the man. However, he was gone. Micah eyes widened as she stood up, looking around.

"Did you see where he went?" Micah asked the seller. He shook his head.

"N-No. I didn't see where he went. But, he left behind the book and the coins. Maybe he wanted to give it to you?" He answered, handing her the book. "There's a note." Micah looked at the cover where the creamy paper laid. Micah opened it. It was in a different language, but Micah somehow could read it.

 _"If you can read this, than I was right. You are my beloved...my beloved Micah. You may not remember, but I still do. I couldn't forget you, not like how I lost my memories before. Do you remember my name?_

 _It's Gowther, and I'll be waiting patiently until we can meet again, my beloved."_

Micah stared at the letter. The dreaded feeling that she had felt when the blonde gave her heart to Arthur...how could she be so stupid? Now, there were two people in her life that she loved. Micah silently folded the paper and tucked it inside the book.

 _"...The memories I have of him have not returned. But, if what he said is true...how can I face him again and tell him I love Arthur now?"_ Micah thought to herself. But, enough of that. Micah had to find her brother.

"Let's go Elaine." Micah said to the fairy before walking away, clutching the book tightly. Elaine quickly followed, and soon the tent was swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

 _Once the Creator disappeared, chaos ensued. The Children of Light and the Children of Darkness began to revolt, their beliefs and their way of life opposites of each other._

 _However, the two clans quieted down when two new leader appeared._

 _...A Demon and a Goddess..._

* * *

 _ **Meliodas held onto his unconscious sister tightly, the sounds of battle still screeching in the air. A cloaked person, a Goddess, stood behind him, her eyes glowing beneath her hood.**_

 _ **"...Meliodas." The cloaked person whispered. "You cannot rewrite her fate. As long as this wretched war continues, Micah will be forced to sacrifice herself again and again, whether as one or as two beings." The demon didn't answer right away.**_

 _ **"...Then, what if the war was stopped?" He asked. The woman blinked under her hood.**_

 _ **"You don't mean...?" She asked. "Meliodas, you will be shunned by your clan, and your sister will still suffer!" Meliodas shook his head.**_

 _ **"No, she won't. Estarossa and Zeldris love her dearly. I'll make sure they put all their hatred on me; I won't let my father nor the Regeant Goddess make Micah suffer any longer." The demon answered. "Besides, I'll probably be deemed a traitor anyways for loving you." The cloaked person thought for a moment.**_

 _ **"...I won't be able to convince, would I?" She asked before sighing. "But, I won't let you go on your own." Then, she smiled. "If you're going to be called a traitor for loving me, then I am no different." Then, she held out her hand.**_

 ** _"...Let us stop this war and save the Creator together..."_**

* * *

 ** _A forgotten memory has resurfaced. What will Micah do now that she realizes her love for Gowther? How will this affect her relationship with her Arthur? Even worse is that she and her friends are in a different place?! What will happen next?! And who exactly is Micah?! Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **Alright! Now for some reviews!**

 **fantasy.92: Don't know if I sent you a PM, but I'll answer it here. They aren't completely sleeping in a sense. Estarossa and Zeldris are still very active in their minds, as well as the other demons. The only reason that they managed to communicate with Micah is because of their strong bond with her. I know, it seems weird considering how much they despise Meliodas. But, as you see in this chapter, it is because Meliodas directed their hate to himself and made Micah look like a victim in the scenario. More on that will be revealed in the story later on.**

 **Minnowkit: Thank you!**

 **SeleneAlice: Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

 **Hai: Again, sorry for the late update** **! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave questions for the AskMicah! section!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	9. Ask Micah!

**Hello Peeps! A special chapter is up! As promised in the last update, a Q &A Chapter! This will be in a style of a talk show. I didn't get many questions submitted, so I made some of my own! For those that did submit questions, I have labeled them with your name. So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. For fun, I also included cameos of other characters from my other stories. See if you can figure where they came from!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai (or any other characters I mentioned from my other stories). I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _...Back Stage..._**

* * *

"Ms. Author! You're due on stage in a few moments!" A young purple haired girl called out as she inspected a rack of costumes set for another stage. A girl with raven black hair smiled as she placed a pin into her hair.

"Thank you for telling me, Tomoyo!" She answered as she inspected herself in the mirror. Satisfied that everything was in check, the girl patted down her lavender colored gown with jewels. A trail of fabric laid on the floor. Then, she smirked.

"Alright, time to get this show on the road!" The girl announced confidently. "Get the guests to the stage!"

* * *

 _ **Ask Micah!: Part 1**_

* * *

Shouts and yells of joy and excitement echoed in the room as the light focused on the wooden stage in the middle. The wine-colored curtains drew back slightly as the girl stepped out into the open before closing again. She waved at the crowd.

"Hello Everybody! I'm _**Cherryblossomgirl247**_ , but you can call me Cherry!" The girl introduced. "Today, I will be your host in **Ask Micah!**. We have lots of questions to answer, so let's get started!" With a clap of a hand, the curtains opened behind the host to reveal the set placed with velvet colored sofas and a reporter desk. Cherry took her seat at the table and gave a dazzling grin.

"Now, the person you've all been waiting for and the star of the story, **My Little Sister** , it's Ms. Micah!" Cherry announced. The audience cheered as a slender young woman with blonde curly hair and mismatched eyes of blue and green entered the stage. Her outfit consisted of a white and black dress with a slit along the side, revealing her bare leg and white heels. She tossed a smile to the crowd as she sat in front of Cherry.

"It's awesome to be here, Cherry!" Micah said happily. "It's a nice change of pace with all the development that's been happening!" Cherry nodded.

"I know..." She responded before clearing her throat. "Alright! Let's start with the first question! Because of it is centered around Micah, we'll bring the other characters out later." The hostess explained to the audience. Snapping her fingers, a box appeared before her in a fit of glowing smoke. Lifting the lid up, Cherry carefully took a neatly folded paper out. Opening it, she read it out loud.

 **"How was Micah made?"**

Micah blinked her eyes.

"Uh...Well..." Micah answered lost for words. " I mean, when a Demon and a Goddess love each other very much..." Cherry quickly covered Micah's mouth.

"Not that explanation!" She hissed at the angel. "They meant how I made you as a character!" Cherry pulled her hands away. Micah nodded, looking relieved.

"Thank goodness! I didn't think I could do that kind of talk." Micah admitted. "Well, it was difficult for the author at first. Cherry had plenty ideas to put out, but the problem was trying to create a character that would compliment the original story of **Nanatsu no Taizai** **(The Seven Deadly Sins)**. But, she also wanted a character who could provide her own story as well." The angel explained. "Then, I was born. I was a character that could add depth to the original story and tell her own tale." Cherry placed the paper in a small bin and took the next question out.

 **"Why haven't you've been updating recently? (XD)"**

Cherry shrugged as she placed the paper away.

"Hey, I've been busy with school. With marching band season and short semesters, I had no time. FYI, that wasn't an actually question you know?" The author huffed out. "Next Question!" Cherry took another piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she did a quick over.

"...Good Luck with this one, Micah." Cherry warned as she read it out loud.

 **"Who are going to choose? When are you going to choose? Do you plan to be pregnant one day? If you become pregnant, would Alethea and Sidero go with your offspring?" ~Waterpheonixdragon**

Micah nearly fell over.

"H-Huh?!" Micah whimpered uncharacteristically. "I-I...I don't know!" Suddenly, yells were heard from back stage, followed by crashes. Cherry flinched at the sounds and snapped her phone.

"Get security to the break room!" She whispered before closing the device. The author cast a nervous smile at the confused audience.

"S-Sorry about that folks! Just some technical difficulties in the back." Cherry cleared her throat and faced Micah.

"You have to answer the question. But, I'll admit, this actually more than one question and it asks for spoilers. Just answer the ones you can." Micah fiddled with her bracelet.

"Fine." She sighed. "I can't say who and when I'll choose. But, yes. I plan to have children someday. As for Alethea and Sidero...all I can say is that if such a situation should occur, I would disappear. I mean, they are me. Next one please." Cherry shook her head.

"I swear, she tries to get spoilers out of me every single day..." Cherry murmured as she tossed the paper into a flute playing bunny shaped bin **(Only those who know me will get this) XD.**

Plucking another question, Cherry scanned the paper before reading it out loud.

 **"Have your memories been returned, Micah?"**

The blonde woman shrugged.

"Yes and no. I was given all my memories back when I realized who I was. But, some are locked deeper within me then others, so it's harder to remember those unless a situation or person triggers them, like my encounter with Gowther in the recent chapter." She answered. Cherry, taking another question out, nodded towards an attendant off stage. When they left, Cherry flashed a brilliant smile at the audience.

"Now that we've answered a few of them already, let's bring out our other guests!" She announced. The audience broke into a cheer as the curtains began to draw back.

"First up is the King of Camelot and Micah's fiance, Arthur Pendragon!"

The crowd roared as the orange haired king entered the stage. Wearing a black tux, there was dust on it, as though he had been thrown through a wall. Covering his right eye with an ice pack, he flashed a pained smile at the audience before sitting next to Micah. The woman quickly inspected him.

"Oh Arthur! What happened to you?" Micah said with concern as she gently patted the dust off of him.

"And Next is the Sin of Lust incarnate...Gowther!"

"...He happened." Arthur murmured. The crowd cheered as a feminine man with glasses appeared. Wearing his signature outfit consisting of a knit sweater and pants, his top and glasses were skewed and his hair a mess. Gowther sat on the other side of Micah and started to fix his glasses.

"You almost broke my glasses." Gowther said emotionless to Arthur as Micah helped straighten his hair down. The king glared at him.

"You threw me through a five foot wall!" He screamed. "And you're complaining about your glasses?!" As the two began to bicker, Cherry snapped at them.

"Hey! Finish your arguments later! We have guests here!" She hissed at them. Gowther and Arthur fell silent, but stilled glared at each other. Micah sighed.

"What's the next question?" The blonde asked. Cherry cleared her throat.

 **"Micah, how many babies do you want? Arthur, how many babies do you want?" ~Minnowkit**

"Ten" "Two"

Both Arthur and Micah said at the same time. Micah blinked. Then, she hit Arthur's head.

"Baka! Ten kids?! Do you want to kill me?!" She yelled at him. Gowther looked thoughtful.

"...Children. Micah, do you desire an offspring that much?" Gowther asked. "My body wasn't made to do such a thing, but if you wish, I could-"

"Don't even try!" Arthur interrupted. "This question wasn't even directed towards you!" Gowther pushed his glasses up.

"Oh, right. Well, the person who sent this question was Minnowkit, right? I'll have a chat with her later..."

"Hey! Don't threaten the reviewers!" Cherry snapped at him. "Do you want me to get sued?!" Cherry placed the paper in the bin and took out the next one.

 **"Will Micah every tell her family about her engagement?"**

"Yeah, when are you going to tell me?" Meliodas asked standing behind them. Micah and Arthur yelped as Gowther blinked.

"Oh Captain. When did you get here?" He asked nonchalantly. Cherry face palmed herself.

"Meliodas! You aren't suppose to be in until the next **_Ask Micah!_** questionnaire that we would do! Who let you out of the room?!"

* * *

 _...Meanwhile..._

* * *

Offstage, an injured red-haired boy twitched on the ground.

"...Ugh. Dark will never let me live this down..."

* * *

 _...Back on Stage..._

* * *

Cherry pinched the ridge of her nose.

"...You know what, never mind. I'm pretty sure it's Daisuke. Just...Just answer the question Micah." She said before burying her face in her hands. Micah thought for a moment.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't even bring it up. Unless a certain fairy mentions it to her beloved and he happens to blurt it out...But, I highly doubt that would happen, right Cherry?" Micah asked. Cherry, who had been writing at that exact moment, quickly hid the papers behind he back.

"O-Oh yeah! That would **never** happen!" She answering nervously. Just then, Cherry's phone rang. The author gave an apologetic look towards the audience before answering it.

"Hello...What?! The fans of **The Three Worlds and the Heroes** are holding Alibaba hostage for a new chapter?!" Cherry exclaimed. "God damn it! If that prince wasn't an important character...!" Sighing heavily, Cherry stood up and faced the audience.

"Sorry folks! Looks like I'll have to cut the show short!" She apologized. As the audience groaned and booed as they began to exit the room, Cherry faced her guests.

"Micah you better keep your lover boys in line! I can't always watch them you know!" Cherry said exasperated. "And you, Meliodas! She spun to the demon. "At least refrain from heavily injuring my other characters! I still need them!" Meliodas shrugged.

"Hey, at least they're alive." He answered. Cherry face palmed herself.

"Never mind..." Cherry murmured. Then, she waved at her viewers reading this chapter.

"Sorry about this short chapter! Make sure you leave more questions next time on **Ask Micah!** " Then, the curtains closed, and the lights dimmed to black.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	10. To the Fighting Festival!

**Hello Peeps! Another chapter is up! I really am sorry for this hiatus. I've seen so many people review and beg for another chapter, but I was unable to because of school! However, I managed to scrap enough time to make another update. This update will be extra long! I hope you'll be sticking with this story!**

 **In this chapter, after her shocking encounter with Gowther, Micah and her allies enter a competition in hopes of finding Meliodas. But, when the Holy Knights invade the Kingdom and threaten everyone there, what will happen?**

 **Note: I will not be going over in full details on all the fights-there's just simply too many with the ones I added in. Mostly just those that weren't in the actual story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **It should have been a joyous day for them. A day for laughter, smiles, and kindness from her. Instead, it was a melancholic and sorrowful day. For the Creator was gone, a sacrifice to stop Nothing...**_

 ** _The clans should have been grieving for this loss, but instead they celebrated. How could these clans cheer? How were they broken over her death? The bitterness grew within them, rage propelling them to kill the creatures of that world. Of course, they were stopped by them..._**

 ** _"Where are your wisdom? Why have your thoughts turn to such idiocy?"_**

 ** _"What happened to your love? The pure love for these creatures our Creator had?"_**

 ** _"Why are your passion gone? Why is your desire to protect not here?"_**

 ** _"Who stole your patience? Who let your emotions run rampant?"_**

 ** _And they hated them for that. Those dragons, they could never understand...How could they? They were just puppets after all..._**

 ** _"You would never understand...She was our Mother, and we will never forgive the clans for taking her away..."_**

 _ **"So...what will you four do now?"**_

* * *

 _ **There was once a tale of the Creator...a being who created the world and fought against the force known as Nothing...**_

 _ **and her guardians...the Six Dragons**_

* * *

"My Lady, are you alright?" Elaine asked Micah as they maneuvered their way around the crowd. Micah nodded slowly.

"I-I'm fine." She answered. "Just...conflicted with my feelings, that's all." Elaine pursued her lips. Ever since meeting with the strange man that she now knew was Gowther, Micah was worried. The blonde had just given her heart to Arthur-she just couldn't bear to leave him. And yet...deep down, Micah knew she loved Gowther as well. Micah fiddled with her bracelet when she heard familiar shouts.

"Sister! Sister!" Seraphina and Zelophehad called out. Micah and Elaine stopped walking as the Demon and the Goddess caught up to them.

"Sister, look at this!" Zelophehad said excitedly as he handed Micah a piece of paper. She and Elaine scanned its content.

"...Byzel Fight Festival?" Elaine asked. Seraphina nodded.

"Yes! It's seems to be this kingdom's most popular event every year!" Seraphina explained. "While Zelophehad and I were investigating this event, we spotted some very familiar people..." Micah immediately caught on.

"My brother and his friends." Micah finished. Seraphina and Zelophehad nodded. Elaine patted down her dress.

"Then, I suppose we'll also join as well?" The fairy asked. Micah smiled.

"You know me so well." She complimented. "But, we'll need disguises. I'm certain that there will be Holy Knights during the festival."

* * *

 _ **...Four of the Dragons, known as the Elemental Dragons, represented the basic elements that tied the world together, as well as represent an important aspect of the Creator...**_

 _ **Air represented the wisdom of the divine person.**_

 _ **Water represented the pure love the Creator had for her creations.**_

 _ **Fire represented the constant passion and desire to protect her world.**_

 _ **Earth represented patience-the Creator never let her emotions get the better of her.**_

 _ **But...what of the other two...?**_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Moment you've all been waiting for...The Byzel Fight Festival begins now!" A spokesperson by the name of Love Helm announced in the middle of the arena. The crowd roared in anticipation. Micah grimaced as she plugged her ears from the loud yells.

"Geez...If they do this every year, it's shocking to see how no one has gotten deaf yet." Micah murmured. Elaine adjusted her glasses.

"That's true, My Lady. But, humans are much more resourceful than we give credit for." Elaine noted. Micah shrugged.

"Eh, who cares really. It's not like we'll be here next time." She replied.

After deciding to join the festival, Micah and her group taken various article of clothing before entering the competition. It pained Micah to do so, but they did not bring any sort of currency to pay for disguises, nor could they let their identities known. Luckily, there had been a tailor nearby who offered suitable disguises. So, when he ran off demanding more money from a customer, they quickly took some and fled the wagon to an alley before dressing.

Now, Micah had don on a velvet colored shirt and black tights. She twisted her long hair into a black hat and hid her accessories in the pockets of her shirt. To hide her gender even further, Micah decided to wrap bandages around her chest. Elaine chose floral miniskirt and a short blue sleeved shirt, as well as a pair of thin rimmed glasses and a flower crown she fashioned from a nearby garden. Zelophehad wore both black pants and tank top. Seraphina decided on yellow one sleeved shirt and a darker yellow stilted skirt. Then, they entered the festival under false aliases.

"Ze-Ze? Really?!" Zelophehad scowled at Seraphina who stuck her tongue.

"It was that or Sir Idiot!" She retorted. Micah pinched the ridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Elaine patted Micah on the back.

"There, there Lady Micah." Elaine comforted. "They'll get along...eventually." Micah sighed. Micah eyed the people around her. Most of them were stuck overs-they'd be out within seconds. Micah's eyes lingered on two strangely familiar people-large buff man and another man with dark blonde hair. Micah also noticed a caped woman who wore clothes that looked surprisingly like Elizabeth's bar clothes. Suddenly, her mismatched eyes caught onto a pair of emerald colored, and Micah quickly looked away.

 _"Brother Meliodas!"_ Micah cried out in her mind. _"You really are here!"_ Micah sneaked a look back. Meliodas was now facing away from her, talking to Ban and then, Love Helm continued explaining the rules.

"The rules of the preliminaries are simple...Knock out your opponents!" Love Helm shouted. "Throwing! Pushing! Whatever works as long as it's your bare hands! Now, since we've got more people this year, we'll have twelve fighters that will advance through the preliminaries!" Love Helm raised his arm into the air.

"Now, let the preliminaries...BEGIN!" He announced. Immediately, havoc swept across the floor. Already, people were punched out from the arena. Micah easily dodged a blow from a burly man and side kicked him out of the circle, eliminating him. Micah looked around. Elaine, due to her small structure and her race as a fairy, swiftly dodged any attacks towards her. Seraphina and Zelophehad, much to Micah's surprise and annoyance, were still arguing, but were also throwing/kicking people out of the arena. Suddenly, Micah felt someone powerful behind her. She spun around and caught her attacker's punch.

"Not bad kid." The assailant complimented. Micah recognized him as the dark blonde haired man she noticed before. From underneath her hat, the blonde looked into his amethyst colored eyes before smirking.

"What can I say?" She answered, lowering her voice. "I'm just that good." Within seconds, she retaliated by kneeing him in the chin. The man staggered, but managed to stay in the ring. He smirked.

"That actually kinda hurt." The man said. "What's your name?" Micah hesitated slightly before answering.

"Arthur..." Micah said, using her alias, though it pained her to do so. Everyone knew who Arthur was-he was sure to question her. The man nodded.

"Arthur huh...? Well, my name's Howzer!" He said, oblivious to the well known name. Micah's eyes widened as she saw visions that involved Howzer, particularly ones that involved Gilthunder and Elizabeth.

 _"So...I was right. A Holy Knight. There must be more though."_ Micah thought. Suddenly, the crowd, after cheering for their favorite person, began yelling.

"Look! The Finalists!" One yelled.

"But, there's only 11 finalists! This won't make it an even tournament!" Another yelled. Micah looked around again. She saw everyone she expected to see still in the ring, except for King. As she wondered where he was, yet another yelled.

"Look! Over there!" He cried. Micah turned and saw King levitating on his pillow, barely off the ground. Micah noticed Elaine slapped her forehead in embarrassment as the crowd demanded he be disqualified.

"Hmm...while it is cheap, he technically didn't use a weapon. So, he's safe!" Love Helm announced. "Now, will the 12 finalists come to the waiting room!" Micah sighed a breath of relief as she walked into the room where the finalists. There, she saw Elaine with Seraphina and Zelophehad.

"Oh King..." Elaine groaned into her hands. Micah quietly shushed her.

"We mustn't let the others hear us." Micah whispered. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Micah seized up.

"You know...you look awfully familiar." A certain voice said. Micah slowly turned her head. There stood Meliodas, his hand still on her shoulder.

"So, mind telling me your name?" He asked, though his voice indicated he already knew of her identity. Micah gulped. Seraphina sprang into action.

"Um, excuse me! Can you, like, let my brother go?!" Seraphina scoffed as she pulled Micah out of Meliodas's grasp. "Like, how rude!" Meliodas raised a brow. Just then, Love Helm called the fighter's attention, saving Micah.

"Twelve remaining fighters, please draw lots! The person with the same letter as you will be your opponent!" Love Helm explained. Pleading to whatever almighty force there was that she wouldn't have to face her brother, Micah drew. Once everyone had drawn, Love Helm announced the pairings.

"In Fight A, we have...Matrona vs. Griamore!" He announced. As what happened to Howzer, Micah saw various images related to Griamore.

"Hm...Another Holy Knight." Micah murmured. Love Helm continued listing of the pairs.

"In Fight B, Taizoo vs. Titania! Fight C, Ze-Ze vs. Lucy! Fight D, Cain vs. Old Fart! Fight E, Arthur vs. Howzer. Fight F, Meliodaz vs. Baan!" He finished. Micah face palmed herself. Though she was happy that she didn't have to face Meliodas, at least not yet, she wondered why Zelophehad and Seraphina were placed together.

"You are so going down Ser-Lucy!" Zelophehad barked out. Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ze-Ze." She replied. At this point, Micah just sighed.

* * *

 _ **The Dragons of Light and Darkness...were different...**_

 _ **Far...far different...**_

* * *

The Matrona Vs. Griamore fight was full of surprises for Micah. Apparently, from what Micah overheard, Matrona was Diane shrunk down by a mushroom, a chick-matango. Elizabeth had suffered the effects as well and was...between Diane's cleavage. Nevertheless, Diane easily dispatched Griamore, even with his "Wall" that surrounded him. While the battle was happening, Micah had seen Hawk selling booze to the people in the crowd. She had also another familiar person. However, Micah could not remember. Eventually, it was Elaine's turn.

"Good Luck Elaine!" Micah whispered to her as she went up to fight. Elaine smiled at her. Taizoo, a large and burly man, scoffed at Elaine.

"Hmph! What a waste of time!" He said. "Like a little girl can fight." Elaine gave an innocent smile. However, when Love Helm started fight, the fairy's expression fell as she kicked him in the guts, sending him staggering.

"Gah! Wha-What?!" Taizoo bellowed. "How did you-?!" He didn't even finish when Elaine began attacking him with precise jabs him.

"Titania begins a full assault against Taizoo! What a shocking development!" Love Helm announced.

"Huh? I didn't know fairies could fight like that." Zelophehad said. Seraphina frowned slightly.

"It's because they don't." She answered. Micah pondered for a moment.

 _"Her movements...resemble something like a weapon. Could this be because of Elaine being the Spear of Dreams?"_ The blonde wondered. With a yell and one last decisive attack, Elaine kicked her opponent into the sky. Taizoo screamed as he flew into a pile of plants outside the kingdom. The fairy adjusted her glasses before smiling.

"And the winner...is Titania!" Love Helm announced. The crowd roared, both in shock and amazement. When Elaine got down from the arena, Micah tried to go up to her. However, someone beat the blonde.

"You're pretty strong~" Ban commented. Elaine adjusted her glasses.

"T-Thank you, sir." The fairy replied. "I-If you will excuse me..." However, Ban did not move.

"And pretty too, just like someone I know~" He added. "Ain't that right, Elaine?" Micah frowned from nearby. Eyes began to draw on Elaine and Ban.

 _"If this keeps up, our identities will be revealed!"_ She thought. It seemed like Zelophehad had thought so as well. With swiftness, he dodged between the crowd and reached Elaine. Grabbing her hand, the Demon pulled her towards him.

"Sorry about that, Babe." Zelophehad said with a plastered smile. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Elaine, realizing what Zelophehad was trying to do, followed his lead.

"Of course not, Love!" She purred. "He was just being nice, that's all." Micah cringed.

 _"Ugh...can they not make it that obvious?"_ She thought. Seraphina gagged behind her. Still with a smile, Zelophehad began to lead Elaine away from Ban.

"...Ya know, I hope we get to fight." Ban suddenly said. Zelophehad looked over.

"And why, good sir?" He asked. The Sin of Greed leaned over.

"So I can kill you for trying to stealing my girl." He whispered. Zelophehad narrowed his eyes.

"That's only if you and I pass this fight." he said before walking away. Once Zelophehad and Elaine reached them, Micah looked back. Ban had disappeared. Then, she began groaning.

"Ugh...This could possibly be the worse thing that happened!" She murmured. "Ban's always someone who keeps his word!" Zelophehad scoffed.

"I can take on a puny human anytime." He said. Elaine sighed.

"Ban is strong-you shouldn't underestimate him." The fairy warned. "But...thanks, Zelophehad. For stepping in to help me." Seraphina pondered for a moment.

"At this point, they should know by now. So, why bother keeping the facade?" She asked. Micah's expression grew dark.

"Because there's someone in this crowd that is not who he says he is. And I don't want him to find out that we are here, as long as we can." Micah answered vaguely. Seraphina did not push any further. She had seen that kind of look on Alethea, and it always meant something would happen soon.

* * *

 ** _Known as the Deity Dragons, they were once part of the Creator_**

 ** _Or...more precisely...her heart..._**

* * *

"Time for the next fight! Will Lucy and Ze-Ze please come forth!" Love Helm yelled. Just as Seraphina and Zelophehad walked forth, Micah pulled them back.

"No magic, no cursing, and no weapons." She hissed. "And you better make sure no one finds out about your true origins!" With a solemn nod from the two of them, Micah let them go.

"Then, have fun." Micah said. With that, she let Zelophehad and Seraphina go onto the arena.

"Lucy vs. Ze-Ze! Who will win?!" Love Helm asked. "Let's find out! BATTLE!" Within seconds, Zelophehad and Seraphina had closed the distance between the two of them. The Demon curled his fingers together and aimed a punch, but the Goddess caught it with one hand. Then, she flattened her free hand down and stabbed at his arm, but Zelopehad caught that, locking the two in a stalemate. They glared at each other briefly before escaping each other's grip and jumping away. Micah observed the fight closely.

"They're evenly matched..." Mich murmured. "The only way this fight may end...is in a tie." Elaine pursed her lips.

"But, My Lady, how would the tournament proceed from there?" She asked. The woman shook her head.

"Don't know. But, I'm more concern as to whether Seraphina's and Zelophehad's pride will settle for a tie." Micah murmured just as the Goddess and the Demon struck each other again. "And whether my brother and his friends catch onto who they truly are." Just as Micah predicted, the battle between Seraphina and Zelophehad was at a stalemate. Neither one could top the other. Eventually, Love Helm called a halt to the battle.

"Hmmm...This is truly different." He said. "Never in my years of announcing have I ever encountered such a long battle with no clear winner! What to do...?" Zelphehad scowled and crossed his arms.

"Hmph! If it's like that, then I forfeit." He said, annoyed. Seraphina sighed.

"I'll do the same. It's no fun if I can't be the one to crush him." She decided. Then, the two of them headed off the arena, causing the audience to groan and boo.

"W-Wait! You're just gonna quit the festival?!" Love Helm shouted.

"Yes/Yep!" Seraphina and Zelophehad answered at the same time. Love Helm scratched his helmet.

"Uh...Then, let's move onto our next match!" He decided. "Cain vs. Old Fart!" Micah shrugged at Seraphina and Zelophehad when they came into view again.

"Let that be a lesson to the both of you-the outcome is not always what you want." The blonde said. "Trust me, I know from experience." That didn't erase the sour looks on their faces.

"If only I could have used my weapon..." Zelophehad and Seraphina said under their breaths. "The outcome would have been different." Micah rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Elaine pulled on her shirt.

"Milady! I think he's calling your fight next!" The fairy whispered. Micah narrowed her eyes and listened closely.

"Next is Arthur vs. Howzer! Please come up to the arena!" Love Helm called out. Micah raised a brow.

"Huh? Wasn't it King's...?" She started asking.

"He lost already." Elaine replied with a sheepish smile. "Most Fairies don't typically have physical strength after all-my brother just happens to be one of them." Micah nodded slowly and headed up.

"Do try to avoid my brother and his friends." Micah warned before going. "Oh, and Hawk too. He's the pig selling booze." Once she was up, Micah waited patiently as Howzer took his place.

"Real lucky to be fighting you again." Howzer called out to Micah. Micah tipped her hat slightly in response.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to go easy on you." She replied with a warning. Howzer smirked.

"We'll see. You haven't seen nothin' yet." The Holy Knight responded. Love Helm raised his hand in the air.

"Let the fight...BEGIN!" He declared as he slammed his hand down. However, neither moved. They simply stared at each other. The crowd, once roaring in anticipation, slowly became quieter. Soon, silence engulfed the arena. Tension filled the air as Micah and Howzer stood still. Zelophehad, Seraphina, and Elaine cast a look at each other when Micah began to move. Walking slowly around the circumference of the arena, Micah never took her eyes off of Howzer, with the latter doing the same. Then, Howzer smirked. Suddenly, he came at her, his fist pulled back ready to punch. Micah's eyes glowed slightly as she blocked the attack.

"Predicable." She murmured before throwing him back. Howzer dug his heels into the ground to avoid going off the ring, but was thrown off guard when Micah kneed him in the guts.

"K-uh!" He groaned as Micah pounced away. She adjusted her hat.

"...You should give up. Trust me, this isn't my full power." She advised. Howzer smiled as he wiped his mouth.

"I could say the same thing." He answered as he straightened. Then, he launched himself at Micah again, this time with much more speed. Micah managed to parry most of his assault, but as time went on she eventually faltered and a punch got through.

"Gah!*Cough*!" Micah coughed out as Howzer knocked the air out of her lungs with a well aimed punch to the stomach.

"Just returning the favor." He said. The crowd was beginning to get fire up now. Clutching her stomach, Micah jumped away from Howzer to catch her breath.

 _"As expected of a Holy Knight."_ Micah thought. _"His physical strength probably on par with some of the other knights..."_ Howzer sighed slightly.

"Damn...this fight is getting pretty fun. But, it's best if you just quit..." Howzer said. "It'd be bad for you if I let you drag this on..." Micah's body stiffen as Howzer summoned a small tornado around his arm and walked towards her.

"I don't really want to use my powers on an ordinary person, but it's for the best...You understand, right?" He asked as he pulled his arm back. Micah eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up with a smirk.

"Yeah...I understand..." She replied as Howzer swung his fist at her. Micah caught his fist and dispelled his magic, surprising the Holy Knight. From her pocket, the accessory that held the power of air glowed.

"Sayonara~!" She giggled as she threw him into the air, with Asuna's air propelling him even further.

"WAAAHHH!" Howzer cried out as he fell out of the kingdom.

"That's a home run folks!" Micah announced as the crowd began to cheer.

"And the winner...is ARTHUR!" Love Helm declared. Micah gave a slight bow to the crowd before she jumped off the stage. However, just as she was straightening herself, she was once again face to face with a familiar someone.

"We meet once again...Micah." Meliodas said. Micah said nothing. At this point, the Sins must have known her true identity, but she decided to continue with the facade when she noticed Love Helm looking towards them.

"...If you want to me to admit anything, then come and fight me. I'll be waiting." Micah answered before walking away towards Elaine and the others. By then, Love Helm had announced the next battle, Meliodas and Ban. Instinct told her that the fight between them would get bloody and dangerous, so it was best if she wasn't nearby when the battle occurred. When Micah arrived, Seraphina and Zelophehad immediately drowned her in congratulations.

"Good job Sis!" Seraphina giggled. Zelophehad nodded.

"Of course he was easy since he was a human, but it was still awesome to see you win Sister." He congratulated.

"Just as I thought, My Lady!" Elaine cheered. Micah smiled, but was pondering on something.

"...Elaine, once this battle finishes, how many people will be left?" Micah asked. Elaine thought for a moment. Then, it dawned on the fairy.

"Wait...there would be five! That's an odd number!" Elaine exclaimed. Micah nodded.

"Yeah. So, in order to make it fair, Love Helm will probably put a three way battle." Micah explained. "Unless..." Elaine understood.

"You want me to forfeit, right?" Elaine asked.

"Only if you wish to. I'm not forcing you." Micah responded. Elaine smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't, but I will on my accord. Truth be told, I'm not used to this kind of fighting to begin with." Elaine confessed. "I shall tell Love Helm immediately." Just as she said that, the ground beneath them shook and everyone began yelling.

"That guy just split the arena!"

"This isn't a fight anymore! It's a death match!"

Micah and the other sweatdropped.

"I-I should probably wait until later..." Elaine decided.

* * *

 _ **...How did this happen? Perhaps she saw that the Nothing would soon take control and created the Deity Dragons for more power...**_

 _ **...Or, perhaps due to her lonely life, chose to create them...**_

 _ **...Her children...**_

* * *

When the battle was over and Meliodas emerged victorious, Elaine quickly went to tell Love Helm of her withdrawal. Micah was lost in her thoughts. She recalled the very moment when Ban, after taking all of her brother's physical strength, prepared one last attack. How Meliodas eyes turned violet and a strange black mark appeared just above his right eye. The very same mark she had once seen on Sidero.

 _"But Sidero was a demon...does that make Brother Meliodas a Demon as well?"_ She pondered. Then, in reason, Micah was also a Demon. But...why was there a Goddess residing in her then? Too many questions remained about her origins, ones that not even Alethea and Sidero could answer. Micah sighed as Love Helm announced Elaine's decision and the crowd booing in response.

"I guess I'll have to ask my brother eventually..." Micah murmured before recalling Estarossa and Zeldris. Perhaps she could contact them instead. But, how would she be able to do so...? Just then, Love Helm announced the next battle.

"Next up is Matrona vs. Arthur!" He declared. Micah sighed again before going up. Careful not to trip on the cracks Ban and Meliodas left on the arena, Micah faced her opponent, Diane. Diane pushed back her locks of brown hair and sized Micah up.

"Hm...So, you're Arthur. You...kind of look like a girl." The small Giant said. Micah blinked her eyes in surprise. So, maybe Diane hadn't figured out yet? Micah shrugged.

"Does that matter when I'm going to beat you anyways?" Micah responded. Diane narrowed her eyes.

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" Diane huffed. Once Micah and Diane were in place, Love Helm started the fight. Micah immediately moved in on Diane.

 _"I've recovered enough memories to remember what Diane's tendencies are, so I'll use that to my advantage!"_ Micah decided as she pretended to be preparing to land a punch. As Micah suspected, Diane immediately brought her arms to block the attack. With a smirk, Micah immediately dropped to the ground and swung her legs at Diane's feet, causing the Giant to lose her balance. Micah proceeded to kick Diane in the abdomen. Diane was thrown back to the edge of the ring, but managed to regain her balance at the last minute.

"Arthur wastes no time as he nearly throws Matrona out of the ring!" Love Helm spectated. "But Matrona stays in! And she looks like she about to retaliate!" Diane growled as she jumped high into the air.

"Take this!" She yelled as the Giant brought her fist down at an alarming speed. However, Micah was unfazed. She leaped up into the air and caught Diane's attack, surprising the brunette.

"You'll have to do better than that." Micah said before slamming her down into the ground, causing dust to rise up and more cracks to appear in the already breaking arena.

"Ooh! Arthur gets yet another attack on Matrona! Will Matrona recover?!" Love Helm announced. Just as Micah landed on the ground, Diane emerged from the cloud of dust, her body gaining the color of metal. A memory flickered in Micah's mind.

 _"Heavy Metal? Hm...It looks like it prevented Diane from getting hurt to badly."_ Micah thought. Diane changed her body back to normal.

"...Have we met before? You're starting to look a lot like someone I know..." Diane asked. Micah grimaced. She would have to end it soon.

 _"The festival doesn't allow weapons, but my jewelry aren't weapons."_ Micah reasoned. _"So..."_ Micah called forth the power of water. Habaek responded from within the earring. Soon, orbs of water began to form around Micah.

"Water?" Diane murmured before her eyes widened in realization. "You're-!" Diane never finished the sentence when she was struck by one of the water orbs. The water began to form a barrier around the Giant, carrying her up in the air. Micah's eyes glowed as she reached for the floating orb before clenching her hand, causing the sphere to freeze into ice. Then, Micah willed the orb to be thrown aside, out of the arena. It happened so fast, Diane had no time to react when she found herself on the ground, outside the circle surrounded by melting ice.

"H-Huh?!" Diane stuttered. "W-What just...?"

"Matrona is thrown out of the arena! Arthur wins!" Love Helm declared. Micah sighed as she brought her arm down, causing the water orbs to drop as , careful to avoid the puddles of the receding water, jumped down and walked towards Diane.

"...Good fight, Matrona." Micah said as she held out her hand. Diane stared at the hand before looking at Micah, smiling.

"You too..."Arthur"." Diane giggled as Micah pulled her up. The Giant leaned closer. "It's good to see you again, Micah." She whispered before running off to her friends. Micah sighed.

"Well, she knows now." Micah murmured. Next, was Cain against Meliodas. Speaking of Cain, as Micah was walking back, she encountered the drunken man.

"Oh...?" Cain noted with with a hiccup. "Arthur, right?" Micah nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Cain." Micah replied. Cain examined Micah's face with keen interest.

"Hm...Say Arthur, you wouldn't happen to have a mother named Micah, would you?" He asked. Micah was shocked and confused.

"N-No sir." Micah quickly replied. Cain looked thoughtful.

"You sure? You look a lot like her." He said. "Or perhaps you're related to her and her brother, Meliodas?" Micah was now worried. Who exactly was this man? And how did he know of her and her brother's identities? Just then, Love Helm called for the next fight.

"Well, I better go, *Hic*!" He hiccuped out. "I've got someone to talk to." With that, Cain left. Micah pursed her lips as she watched him leave.

"How does he know us...?" Micah murmured to herself. "But then again, that man looks familiar. Cain..." Perhaps the blonde could observe the fight between Cain and Meliodas to see if she could recognize the old man. Suddenly, her body stiffen. She swung her body around and glared at the horizon. Micah fixed her hat and quickly went to her group.

"You three, I need you guys to do me a favor." Micah said. "Please patrol the outskirts of the kingdom. If you see or sense anything, send up some signal. Then, once that happens, meet back at the the arena." Seraphina, Elaine, and Zelophehad all nodded.

"Of course My Lady." Elaine answered before running off.

"I'll be rooting for you, Sister." Seraphina said before going off in a different direction. Zelophehad looked towards the general direction Micah observed before facing the blonde.

"..." Then, he ran off. Micah grimaced as she ran towards the arena. Once at the front, the blonde noticed that Love Helm had started the fight. To her shock, she saw Cain begin a barrage of attacks against Meliodas.

 _"He's going so much faster now! Could this mean he's serious?"_ Micah wondered. However, Meliodas, while surprised, managed to block all the attacks. Cain jumped back.

"The Kingdom you swore to protect...The People...The person important to you..." Cain said, his expression filled with anger. Suddenly, the old man grabbed his cloak and pulled it off, revealing a crest on his robe. "I will not forgive someone like you, who betrayed everything he stood for!" he declared. Micah stared at the crest with wide eyes.

 _"That symbol..."_ Micah thought. _"Where have I seen tha-?"_ Suddenly, a sudden pain stabbed into Micah's head. Clutching her throbbing temple, Micah's vision began to blur. As she tried to focus on the fight, memories began to flood in her.

 _ **Rain fell down onto the ruin kingdom. Corpses of knights, monsters, even normal civilians lay dead among the rubble of the homes. She kept running, running from him...**_

 ** _"Brother...Brother...Where are you?! I-I'm scared!" She yelled, gasping for air as he grew closer to her. Then, his clawed hands grabbed her._**

 ** _"AH! NO! NO, LET ME GO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a yell._**

 ** _"Let her go!" The woman demanded as the knight stabbed him, causing his grip to loosen on her. She fell to the floor gasping._**

 ** _"You impudent human!" He shrieked as he stabbed the woman. The knight gasped before falling to the ground, blood gushing from her wound. Then, he turned to her._**

 ** _"...It's time to return, Princess." He said quietly. She whimpered._**

 ** _"N-No...N-No...No!" She repeated as her eyes glowed dangerously. "Brother! Brother!" She screamed as he reached for her. However, he was thrown into a pile of rubble by the sudden appearance of her brother._**

 ** _She ran into her brother's arms and wept._**

 ** _"B-Brother! L-Liz!" She sobbed. Her brother's grip on her grew tighter as he slowly looked towards the wounded knight. The woman gave a small smile as blood dripped from her pale lips, and tears mixed with the falling raindrops._**

 ** _"M-Meliodas..." She whispered, weakly reaching for her beloved before dropping down into her own pool of blood._**

 ** _"A-Ah..." Her brother gasped out. A sudden shadow loomed over them._**

 ** _"...A fitting punishment for a foolish human like her." He said. "Now, hand over the Princess."_**

 ** _Her brother's body shook as tendrils of darkness crawled over his body. Then, he screamed._**

 ** _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

Micah snapped her head up, gasping. It seemed as though time had not passed. Cain was still on the other, demanding Meliodas to explain himself, the latter remaining silent.

"I-I...Wha...?" She muttered, wiping the tears the accumulated from her eyes. "What was that...?" However, she could not take time to collect her thoughts when Cain threw a barrage of fireballs at Meliodas.

"Why did you destroy the kingdom? Why did you kill the people? Why did you kill your comrades?" Cain demanded. "Why did you kill Liz, the person most important to you?" Micah noticed her brother's posture change at the name.

 _"...Liz..."_ Micah thought. _"She must be...no, is important. Yet, why can't I remember?"_ Then, Cain summoned forth a large fire attack.

"Why did you betray anything you stood for?!" He yelled as the man threw the attack. As the attack drew closer, Meliodas spoke.

"I did everything I could to protect them all...I wanted to protect everything." Meliodas answered. "But...I only managed to save my sister. And that is my sin. That's why...I can't fail this time!" Then, Meliodas reached for the attack and dispelled it. Micah covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a sob. The memory she saw before...could that be what happened? Was that the remains of the precious people Meliodas failed to protect? Was the woman who saved her Liz? And, that brought the question, what other memories like this was hidden from her?

* * *

 _ **The Dragon of Darkness was a young woman with a steel yet loyal heart for the Creator, her fiery colored hair the only brightness on her.**_

 _ **The Dragon of Light was a young man with compassion and kindness for the clans, his vast knowledge assisting the Creator whenever necessary.**_

 _ **What happened to them after the Creator's split?**_

* * *

In the end, after Meliodas explained himself, Cain resigned from the battle, allowing the young man to win. That left Micah and Meliodas in the final fight. As Micah got up on the arena, she wiped the last of her tears as she looked determinedly at her brother. Meliodas, though slightly battered, stretched his body with ease.

"Man, it's been such a long time since I fought you..."Arthur"." Meliodas said. Micah simply smiled as she got into her stance.

"Arthur and Meliodaz! Who will become the Champion?" Love Helm asked. "Let the fight begin!" Micah decided to the offensive. She jumped high into and summoned Vulcan's power, surrounding her arms with fire. Then, she plunged down and began a barrage of attacks against her brother. Meliodas blocked each of her attack, his sleeves burning from the fire. With a small "Whoops!", Meliodas kneed Micah in the guts, causing her to cough and gasp for air.

"*Cough*!" Micah coughed as she jumped back, trying to get air back into her lungs. However, Meliodas wasn't letting her time to rest. He immediately came at her, swinging his arm at her. Micah narrowly dodged the attack, but lost her hat in the progress. The crowd gasped in shock as the hat flew into the air, revealing Micah's golden locks of hair and feminine features to them.

"A-Arthur...is a woman?!" Love Helm exclaimed. Micah tsked as she pulled her hair back.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" She scowled. Meliodas whistled as he caught the hat, twirling it on his finger.

"Maybe, maybe not." He answered playfully. "Besides, I just wanted to see the real you after all." Micah narrowed her eyes as she launched herself at her brother again.

"Then, I'll go all out!" She yelled. Meliodas smiled as he readied himself.

"I was hoping you say that." He said. Micah used the wind to propel her up higher. Arming both arms with the power of fire and water, Micah combined her hands together and sent a mixed torrent at him.

"Take this!" She declared. Meliodas smirked.

"I hope you haven't forgotten...about my Full Counter!" Meliodas yelled as he sent the attack back at Micah. Micah smirked back.

"Of course! But, have you forgotten about mine...?" She giggled before absorbing the attack, gaining an aura around her.

"How could I?" Meliodas answered. "Full Absorption. The ability to absorb any attack that has been countered or thrown back at you. The opposite to my Full Counter ability." Micah smiled as she dropped back down to the ground. Suddenly, she noticed her brother freeze just before a bright signal was fired into the sky. Micah frowned as she realized that one of her members sensed something.

 _"Everyone, return back to the arena!"_ Micah called out in her thoughts. By then, the crowd was being to boo.

"Hey! Why did you stop? Fight!" One yelled.

"Yeah, get on with the main event!" Another screamed. Micah flashed a glare at the crowd when Meliodas spoke.

"...Very well. Let's go onto the **real** main event...We will be taking over this "Byzel Town"." Meliodas answered. The crowd was confused. Micah shot a look at Meliodas. catching on his plan..

"Look at his shoulder! Do you recognize the symbol?!" Micah questioned, pointing at the dragon tattoo on her brother's shoulder. "Do you realize now?! He is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!" The people were in denial.

"N-No way! He looks nothing like the wanted poster!" A man yelled back.

"But...he has the tattoo..." Another person noted just as Diane, Ban, and King went onto the stage with Meliodas, surrounding Micah. "Look! There's also one on Matrona, Baan, and Old Fart!"

"W-Wait! Then, who's that girl?!" A third person asked. Micah pushed back her bangs to reveal her eyes of emerald and blue.

"I am the younger sister of the Sin of Wrath and have no sin...Micah!" She announced. Micah let her bangs fall down before she gave a sad smile. "I really like this town and the people that live here, so I implore you...Leave now! Or get massacred by the Seven Deadly Sins!" She begged. The people were shocked.

"You heard what she said, didn't you? Get the hell out of here!" Meliodas commanded. Suddenly, a man pointed in the sky.

"L-Look! In the sky!" He screamed as large fireballs descended onto the kingdom. Micah tsked.

"They're already here..." She murmured. "Cloak of Shadows, deflect it!" Heeding her call, the Cloak of Shadow quickly absorbed the fireball that was aiming at towards, but could not stop the rest from hitting.

"Everyone! Leave now!" Micah warned. "Or my Cloak will consume you all!" Immediately, the citizens hurried out of the area. Just then, Elaine and the others arrived.

"My Lady! I spotted three Holy Knights coming this way!" Elaine announced. Zelophehad smirked as his disguise melted into his usual outfit.

"This will be fun." He said. Seraphina rolled her eyes as her body began to glow, her disguise being replaced with a white robe.

"Is that all you can think about?" She scoffed. Micah snapped her fingers.

"Enough! We've got a major situation at hand here!" She said before turning to the Sins. "I would say it was good to meet you all again, but now's not the time. We need to split up. If what I sensed earlier was accurate, then these Holy Knights are not to be messed with." Meliodas nodded as he talked with of what they needed to do. Micah turned to her group.

"Elaine, Zelophehad, and Seraphina. I need you three to help out anyone still in this place and aid the Sins. You may not kill the Holy Knights, but you may choose what you see fit to incapacitate them. Understand?" She asked. Elaine and Seraphina nodded. Zelophehad tsked, but nodded as well. Micah called back the Cloak of Shadow.

"Then, let's go!" Micah declared before everyone split. As Micah sprinted through the rubble of the kingdom, she was constantly reminded what happened to Danafor.

 _"Never again..."_ Micah thought just as Meliodas appeared alongside her and began running at her pace.

"Something wrong, Micah?" He asked. Micah said nothing at first.

"...The attack on Danafor." She finally said before stopping. Meliodas stopped and faced her. "A Demon led an attack on Danafor, right?" She asked. "He tried to abduct me and managed to kill everyone. He...even killed Liz. That's when you lost it." Micah covered her blue eye as she continued. "That's how Danafor was destroyed, right? Brother, what are we? My memories are still incomplete, and the ones I regained are only my times in Liones. I can barely remember Estarossa and Zeldris..." At the mention of their names, Meliodas's expression darkened. Micah continued.

"Brother...when you fought with Ban, I saw. It was exactly like Zelophehad's transformation, and he is a Demon. We're...Demons, aren't we?" She asked, her green eye turning into a deep shade of purple. Meliodas remained silent for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"I thought he looked familiar...Zelophehad." Meliodas murmured before sighing. He placed a hand on Micah's shoulder, surprising Micah as her eyes returned to its original color. "You deserve to know the truth...But, not right now. We have the Holy Knights to worry about." He answered. Just as he said that, a familiar Holy Knight arrived before them.

"...Guila. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Micah asked as she let her hand fall down. Guila chuckled.

"Micah the Sinless. The title bestowed to you for your supposed lack of sin." Guila said. "Truth be told, I was not expecting you to be here. But, it makes no different." She readied her lance as Meliodas grabbed the handle of his broken sword. Micah reached her hand up and within seconds, Hope appeared in her hand.

"Hm...Two against one? This isn't your day, Guila." Meliodas noted. Guila simply smiled.

"It doesn't matter...It won't be a fight anymore!" She answered as she sent a barrage of fireballs at them. Meliodas and Micah readied themselves, but instead of directly hitting them, the fireballs surrounded them. Micah observed them warily.

"They don't look like they'll attack." Meliodas said. "But if I make a wrong move, they'll explode. It's annoying, but I'll have to get rid of them!" Then, he jumped to attack one. Suddenly, Micah's Cloak of Shadows whispered to her. Micah widened her eyes in shock.

"Brother, Stop!" Micah warned. They'll-!" No sooner had she said that when a fireballs exploded in front of them, causing the others to explode. And they were swallowed by the flames.

* * *

 _ **After the Creator split, the Deity Dragons were saddened and grew furious, believing that it was the Clans' fault.**_

 ** _They wanted for the Clans to pay, but the Deity Dragons were met with resistance by the Elemental Dragons._**

 ** _And war erupted between the Dragons..._**

 ** _and the revival of_ _..._**

* * *

 _ **The Elemental Dragon and the Deity Dragons waged war against each other. Eventually, the Dragons of Light and Darkness were defeated, and sealed away with the winners themselves to be forgotten for all eternity.**_

 _ **But...alas, that was not the case. A young sorceress, the last daughter of Belialin, found them sealed within jewels in the depths of the Creator's temple. Intrigued, she collected these jewels to study them, unaware of what were sealed within it. Nor did she realize that when she gifted them to the Creator's reincarnation that the Dragons awoke.**_

 _ **Now, as the Elemental Dragons are free, it is only a matter of time before the Deity Dragons are free as well. And only moments before they return the world into Nothing...**_

* * *

 ** _As the Holy Knights declare their attack, what will Micah? Can she stop them? Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **Time for Reviews!**

 **General comments: Well, sorry for the late update! Hope this suits you!**

 **Minnowkit:(Continuation)**

 **Gowther eyed the girl with keen interest.**

 **"So, you were the one that sent the question?" He asked. "I-" No sooner had he said that when a familiar spokesperson appeared at the door.**

 **"Idiot! I told you not to threaten people!" Cherry yelled as she grabbed Gowther by the collar. "Now, let's go!" Then, she gave a sheepish smile at the cowering girl.**

 **"Ha...Sorry about that." Cherry apologized. "As an apology, why not come on stage next time on AskMicah? Think about it." Then, she dragged Gowther out. The girl sat there, blinking.**

 **"H-Huh?"**

 **Waterpheonixdragon: Of course! No one can forget the bunny! XD**

 **Kat-astrophic: Thanks! And, your question has been submitted! ;)**

 **Diclonious57: Well, I wanted to get something like that across in the story. But, since Micah has a more mature body now, these situations won't happen as much.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Wow, what an interesting coincidence!**

 **Midna: Wow! Two guests with the same name? Also, it'd be interesting what your cosplay of her would look like!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	11. Wings of Light and Darkness

**Hey Peeps! Another chapter is up! First, I just wanted to say how happy I am to see how popular this story still is, even with all the long hiatus I took. In fact, I plan to make a special soon once this story hits a certain number of chapters, so stay tune!**

 _ **Edit: So...yeah. I have been MIA for a while now. There's really no good excuse I could give except that there's just been a lot in my life lately. I'll be off to college soon, and with all the pressure I've just hadn't had time to write. Then one of my friends died, and I just fell into depression**_ _ **. It's only now that I decided to post again. Don't get me wrong, I still want to continue writing. But it's difficult for me to keep a consistent update with this story and the others I write as of late. I apologize and hope you still continue reading this story and any of my other ones.**_

 **In this chapter, the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and their allies must deal with the onslaught of the Holy Knights. But, when the several scenarios cause Meliodas to go berserk, Micah's most deadliest powers will be released. What will happen?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. Only any OCs I have.**

 **Warning: Acts of bullying are mentioned in this chapter(Mostly in the beginning)! Viewer Discretion is advised!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"Look...it's the princess."**_

 _ **"The young girl with blue and green eyes? What is she doing here alone?!"**_

 _ **"I heard a rumor that the Demon King refuses to acknowledge her existence. And that anyone seen interacting with her will be punished."**_

 _ **"Who could blame the king? The child has no defining trait as a Demon! She even speaks to thin air."**_

 _ **"I even heard a rumor that the child's accursed birth name was from that wretched clan!"**_

 _ **"Supposedly that was the name the late queen gave to that child, before the king gave the current one. Our poor queen. She must have lost her mind near her death. Why else would she utter such a despicable name?"**_

 _ **"Then again, don't you think it's a fitting name for that...thing?"**_

 ** _Tears welled up in her eyes as the small child walked past the gossip about her. Micah was well aware of how much the Demon Clan disliked, despised her. They did nothing to harm her as she was still a princess, but their constant whispers and looks they gave her was blantantly obvious. Though she never met her father, Micah had no doubt that the Demon King shared the same sentiments as the rest. Why else would he ignore her? Why else decree that no one but her family and the Ten Commandments be allowed to talk to her? However, that did little to stop any "accidents" that happened to pass her way._**

 ** _Suddenly, Micah was thrown backwards into a pile of shrubs, courtesy of a shadowy hand._**

 ** _"Oops! My apologies princess!" A hooligan demon sarcastically apologized, his friends snickering behind him. "I thought that you were an enemy since you look so much like them!" Micah bit her lips as she stood up, gently patting the leaves from her clothes. The demon continued talking._**

 ** _"You're a disgrace to the our clan! I bet you're not even a Demon!" He mocked as he pushed Micah back down and proceeded to kick her. Soon, the rest of his friends joined in. The people around did nothing but watch as Micah was cruelly beaten, some even praising the demons for doing so. Micah did her best to cover her herself from the assault. Pain flared in her body as the attack continued, and Micah felt her consciousness fading. Suddenly, the beatings stopped and she heard loud noises. Micah weakly looked up and saw that her attackers were now cowering in front of three people. There stood the three princes of the Demon Clan-Meliodas, Estarossa, and Zeldris._**

 ** _"W-What...? Brother?" She whispered out. Estarossa and Zeldris helped her up while Meliodas glared at everyone else._**

 ** _"So this is how you treat my sister when no one is watching. How disgusting." Meliodas spat out. "I should kill you for your insolence. All of you!" Micah brought her arms up to stop Meliodas, to tell him it was fine. But Zeldris stopped her._**

 ** _"Foolish girl. Know when to shut your mouth." Zeldris hissed. "You are royalty so act like one!"_**

 ** _"He means that you shouldn't be quiet about the abuse you've suffered." Estarossa translated. "No one should go unpunished for even laying their hands on a member of our family." Micah teared up slightly, but nevertheless she tore herself away from her brothers and grabbed Meliodas by his arm._**

 ** _"Brother Meliodas...You needn't threaten them." Micah quietly said to her brother. "It was just...fun." Meliodas eyed her with suspicion. Everyone else was shocked. Why was Micah defending them after all the abuse that they inflicted upon her? Why not take a chance for revenge?_**

 ** _"Why do you protect them?" Meliodas asked. Micah looked towards the crowd, lingering at the cowering Demons before she return her gaze at Meliodas with a sad smile._**

 ** _"Because that is the sacrifice I must make." Micah answered. "For I am their princess, whether they believe it or not."_**

* * *

 _Who am I? I am not a Demon, but I am not a Goddess either._

 _Does the title "Angel" really fit me?_

* * *

Elaine was searching through the rubble of Byzel searching for survivors when an explosion and pain struck her. She gasped and clutched her chest, dropping down to her knees. Zelophehad who was nearby, noticed her and rushed over.

"Elaine, what's the matter?" He asked. Elaine grimaced as she stood up.

"It's about Lady Micah. I fear something must have happened to her!" Elaine answered. Just then, Seraphina came running.

"Elaine! Are you alright?" She asked with concern. Zelophehad tsked at her.

"I just asked her that!" He growled. "She's fine, but our sister is in danger." Seraphina narrowed her eyes at his attitude but chose not to retort. She was more concern about Micah.

"Elaine, do you know where she is?" Seraphina asked. Elaine nodded.

"Y-Yes. I cannot stray from m'lady too far so I can sense where she is." She answered.

"Then, Seraphina, follow Elaine to Sister Micah." Zelophehad said. Seraphina stared at him.

"Huh? But, what about you?" She questioned. Zelophehad eyed towards a ruined house.

"I've got some business to take care of ." He answered vaguely. Elaine seemed to have understood.

"You better not seriously hurt him, you hear me?!" Elaine yelled towards the house. "Or I won't forgive you!" Then, the fairy flew up into the air.

"Please keep up!" Elaine instructed to Seraphina before flying away. Nodding, Seraphina summoned her grey tinted wings and followed Elaine. Zelophehad summoned his scimitars out just as a figure came out from behind the house.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the Holy Knights...Immortal?" Zelophehad asked. Ban cackeled out loud.

"Ha! Don't you go worrying about my business.~" He replied "Besides, they'll come when I finish ripping ya to shred~" Zelophehad gave an amused smirk.

"On the contrary, it will be you who will be in pieces." The Demon said. Then, he lunged at Ban. The Sin of Greed quickly dodged out of the way, but Zelophehad had predicted that and turned his blade sideways, stabbing Ban in the chest. Blood spurted from the wound, but Ban's expression remained the same. Zelophehad narrowed his eyes as pulled his weapon out and jumped back. By the time he had landed again, Ban's wound had already sealed.

"So this is the power from drinking the Fountain of Youth." Zelophehad mused. This time Ban narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? How you do you know about that~?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. Zelophehad scoffed.

"Please. Anyone with brains know that the Fairy Clan have safeguarded the Fountain of Youth of generations." The Demon answered. "Those that drink it gain a different aura from regular mortals. Hence how I know that you are Immortal." Then, Zelophehad sighed. "Though I can easily kill you, there's no point in fighting each other. As of right now, we are on the same side." He continued. Ban glared at him.

"Says the guy who claimed my girl as his." He growled. Zelophehad rolled his eyes.

"My sister insisted that we keep our identities a secret. That meant hiding yours and Elaine's relationship." The swordsman answered. Ban looked confused.

"Wait a minute...sister?" He questioned. "Micah's the Ca-!" Suddenly, a speeding projectile attacked Ban and sent him straight into the remains of a house. Immediately, Zelophehad brought his scimitars up. When the dust had settled, the Demon saw a young woman with her sword plunged into Ban's chest, the weapon becoming coated in the Sin of Greed's blood.

"Hello Ban." The woman said with a grin, her dark eyes staring into Ban's. "Do you remember me? It's Jericho, the Holy Knight that you humiliated back at Baste." Ban thought for a moment and remembered.

"Oh yeah~! That barber boy! You into cross-dressing?" He asked before kicking her away. "Then you should remember...I'm immortal~!" However, Jericho kept her smile as she landed on her feet. Even when her sword was no longer in him, the wound on Ban did not close and continued bleeding. The immortal tsked in annoyance.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are no match for us Reactors." Jericho said before readying her sword. Suddenly, a scimitar flew by her. Jericho narrowly dodged, the blade slicing a few strands of hair in the progress. Zelophehad growled as he pointed his blade at her.

"Wretched abominations!" The Demon snarled. "I will make you kind pay for trying to obtain the power of the Demons!" Then, Zelophehad turned towards Ban. "Your immortality will do you no good against a power like that creature has. I suggest you leave." Ban spit out some of his blood.

"Not a chance~" He answered with a smirk. "This is my fight, so don't butt in~!" With that declaration, Ban closed in on Jericho.

"You fool-!" Zelophehad began to yell. However, it was too late. Jericho raised her blade. With moves too fast for mortal eyes to follow, the knight inflicted several slashes to Ban, and the Sin was thrown back, more blood spurting from the new wounds. A droplet of Ban's blood landed on Jericho's face. With a sinister smile, she slowly drew the blood across her lips as though it was lipstick.

"The reason I pretended to be a man, even though I was a woman, was because I was weak." Jericho explained as she walked towards him. "But I no longer have a need to do that. My rage against you helped me reach a new stage...You've made me into a woman and now you have to take responsibility, Ban!" Zelophehad stepped in and blocked her from Ban.

"Though he is immortal, a human has no need to deal with a monster like you." The man interjected. "Jericho, correct? I'll teach what happens to those that dare mock the Demons!"

* * *

 _The spirits...they whisper to me. Of how I created the world and loved it, and how I died to protect it._

 _Then there are two spirits that whisper to me a story of anger and despair, and a vow of vengeance towards me._

 _Yet...why do they sound so sad when they wish for my death?_

* * *

When Micah realized what Guila's plan was and the immediate danger that it posed, it was too late. Just as bombs exploded, Micah had only just enough time to protect herself with the Cloak of Shadows, leaving her brother exposed to the explosion. When the explosion stopped and the Cloak drew away, Micah gasped in horror at her brother who laid injured on the ground.

"Big Brother!" Micah yelled as she rushed to him. Guila took the chance and attacked Micah while she was distressed, successfully thrusting her lance into Micah's shoulder. The blonde screamed in pain.

"My goodness your actions shocked me." Guila said with a smile as she plunged her weapon deeper into Micah. "To think you'd leave your brother to fend for himself as you shielded yourself. I suppose that how far your love for your brother goes." Micah gritted her teeth as elbowed Guila in the stomach. As the Holy Knight gasped for air, Micah took the chance to wrench the lance from her shoulder and throw Guila into a boulder.

"Do not test me, Guila!" Micah growled at the woman. "Though you may have injured me, I can still defeat you!" Guila tsked as she stood up, bleeding slightly from her head.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." The raven haired woman answered as she wiped the blood off. Clutching her bloodied shoulder, Micah realized the wound had already healed.

 _"At least I don't have to worry about that."_ She thought as she readied her blade, shielding her unconscious brother from Guila. Suddenly, Micah heard familiar voices behind her.

"My Lady!" Elaine called out as she landed besides her. Seraphina landed on the other side of Micah.

"Elaine! Seraphina! What are you two doing here? What happened to Zelophehad?" Micah questioned.

"I sensed that you were in danger and brought Seraphina with me. Zelophehad is currently engaging in battle with a ...supposed enemy." Elaine explained. Guila observed the two newcomers.

"Oh? Two more fools who will be defeated by me?" The Holy Knight mused with a sinister smile. Seraphina narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Wretched human." Seraphina hissed at Guila. "To think you'd throw away your humanity and obtain the powers of a Demon! Disgusting!" Guila looked surprise.

"You know about that?" She asked. "Interesting. So that was what Hendrickson meant..." At that name, Micah gasped as she recalled the conversation she had with Eira.

 _"Hendrickson! Could this be what Eira was telling me about?"_ Micah thought. _"Eira...I hope you are alright!"_ Micah looked at Meliodas who was still unconscious and then looked towards Elaine.

"Elaine. I have to take my brother somewhere safe so that I can help him. Can you and Seraphina handle Guila alone?" Elaine nodded. Seraphina scoffed as she notched an arrow in her bow.

"Sister please have more faith in me. I will not let this abomination win!" The Goddess declared. Micah pursed her lips at Seraphina's attitude but said nothing. She could question her later. Right now Micah had to care for her brother.

"Alright. Be safe you two." Micah murmured before she carefully grabbed Meliodas and hoisted him up on her back and ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" Guila yelled as she readied her lance. However, an arrow pierced her wrist, causing the Holy Knight to scream in pain and drop her weapon as her flesh began to burn. Seraphina glared at Guila as she notched another arrow in her bow, with Elaine transforming into a spear.

"Your opponents are us!" Seraphina growled. "Now, fight!"

* * *

 _They tell me how they fought a devastating war, how they were sealed away when they lost._

 _The spirits say that they were in an eternal sleep, yet they awoke whenever I used their powers._

 _Four say they most protect, two say they must destroy._

 _The two who say they must destroy are crying...are they lying...?_

* * *

"This place should be safe for now." Micah murmured as she laid her brother gently onto the ground. Although it was still a bit near where Guila and the others were, the blonde felt that the distance was enough for her to focus on Meliodas. She quickly scanned over his wounds. Much to her surprise, it seemed a majority of his wounds had already been healed. Then again, if Micah's shoulder had healed within seconds, then Meliodas would have done the same. Nevertheless, it relieved Micah that her brother would be alright. Micah took the time to reapply all of her jewelry when she suddenly saw a blurred figure past by her and slam into a decimated wall. When the dust settled, Micah saw that it was a woman.

"Hmph. Is this really all the power you have?" A familiar voice said. "And here I thought you'd actually be a threat." Micah turned and saw Zelophehad. The Demon had one hand on his scimitar while the other held a familiar face on his back.

"Zelo!" Micah yelled out. "And...Ban? What happened to you?!" Zelophehad dropped Ban down next to Meliodas as he grabbed his other scimitar.

"His immortality couldn't handle the dark power of the Demons. As of now, he can't regenerate." The Demon explained. He nodded towards the woman.

"That person, Jericho, has obtained the power of a Demon. I suspect a few others have as well." Zelophehad explained. "However, she is still embarrassingly weak. I'm certain even the sad excuse of a Goddess can even defeat her." Just as he said that, Guila came flying by and crashed into the broken form of Jericho.

"Excuse me?" Seraphina growled as she came into view wielding her bow. "Want an arrow to the head?!" Elaine drifted nearby in her spear form before returning back.

"Ban!" Elaine cried out as she hurried over to her beloved. She looked accusingly at Zelophehad who pointed at the Holy Knights.

"It was them, not me." He answered. Micah shook her head.

"Now's not the time to argue. Zelphehad, Seraphina, and Elaine. Go back through the kingdom and continue looking for survivors. Look for Diane and King." Micah ordered.

"But, what of these Holy Knights?" Seraphina asked. Micah looked towards Guila and Jericho who were still unconscious.

"...Leave them here. I think that they won't be awake for a while." Micah decided. Seraphina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm...Alright, Sister." The Goddess said. "But...as a precaution..." Seraphina aimed her bow up and launched and arrow. Within seconds, a barrage of arrows fell around the Holy Knights.

"There. Now they can't escape. Not unless someone with the power of the Goddess of course." Seraphina explained. With that, she disappeared. Zelophehad followed shortly. Elaine looked at Ban one last time before disappearing as well. Micah sighed as she looked at Ban and Meliodas. First, she decided, that the blonde needed to try and at least heal some of Ban's wounds. Closing her eyes, she willed her powers and called forth whatever element could heal. Habaek answered her called and began to surround the Sin of Greed with a thin layer of water. The water began to glow slightly and Micah watched as the wounds began to close. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Micah pulled her sword out and pointed behind her.

"Gah! Don't eat me!" Hawk cried out in fear.

"Lady Micah! It's us!" Elizabeth cried out on top of Hawk, still quite small. Micah blinked her eyes.

"Elizabeth! Hawk! What are you two doing here?" Micah questioned.

"We were hiding just as Sir Meliodas had instructed as!" Elizabeth explained. "But, then we heard noises. So we came out to investigate."

 _"So I landed near their hiding place huh?"_ Micah thought. Micah dispelled the healing water from Ban as she decided her next move.

"Hawk, can you grab Meliodas and Ban? Let's go somewhere else where you and Elizabeth can be safer." Micah asked. Hawk nodded and began to drag the two Sins away. Micah took one last look at the Holy Knights before following the others. She hadn't noticed the slight stirring of the Knights, nor had she felt the presence of a hooded figure nearby.

* * *

 _I sometimes see things in my dreams. Of great dragons fighting one another._

 _Four on one side, two on another...Could this be the great war the spirits mentioned?_

 _Yet...what was the empty void that drew closer?_

* * *

"Hawk, drop them here." Micah said after reaching an area far from where they last were. Hawk did as he was told and placed them behind a house. Micah did a once over of the Sins.

"Oh, Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth said sadly. Then, the princess noticed Micah's stained shirt. "Ah, Lady Micah! Are you injured?!" Micah gave a small smile at the princess.

"It's alright now, Elizabeth. My wounds healed a while back." Micah answered. Then, she frowned. Despite the healing she did, Ban's wounds were still not fully heal. Zelophehad mentioned the Jericho was the cause of the wounds and that the Holy Knight had obtained the power of the Demons, though very weak still. Could whatever gave Ban extraordinary healing powers be neutralized by demonic power? Micah snapped from her thoughts when she noticed Elizabeth place something around Meliodas's neck.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"I'm giving him a charm that keeps evil away." Elizabeth explained as she placed the large jewel on him. "It's from my father..." Micah eyed the stone.

 ** _"That stone..."_** Alethea whispered in her mind. **_"It's-!"_** Suddenly, a new voice was heard.

"Ellie?!" A woman's voice yelled. Micah turned around and saw the familiar woman from before and a muscled man with a mask whome she recognized as Griamore.

"Sister!" Elizabeth cried out. Suddenly, Micah remembered. The woman was none other than Veronica, the second princess of Liones, and Elizabeth's older sister. As Veronica questioned why Elizabeth was so small, the latter began to grow back to her original side. Forcing the men to turn around, Veronica quickly gave Elizabeth her coat and Micah offered to cover for her as she changed. Once that was done, Elizabeth finally questioned Veronica.

"Why are you in town, Veronica?" Elizabeth asked.

"What else could it be?" Veronica tossed back. "To take you back..." Veronica gave an accusing finger to Meliodas. "From this villain!" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "That's the pendant I gave you!"

"Don't misunderstand! It's something I did on my own!" Elizabeth quickly explained. "Sir Meliodas didn't steal it from me or anything!" A strange smile stretched across Veronica's lips.

"I-I see..." She muttered before grabbing Elizabeth. "Anyway, we have to get out of here! Before the fighting between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins intensifies!" Elizabeth began to struggle against her. Micah quickly pulled the two siblings apart and took Elizabeth behind her.

"Veronica, Second Princess of Liones, I will not let you take Elizabeth!" Micah declared. Veronica tsked.

"So it is you! Micah, one of the Seven Deadly Sins! How dare you brainwash Ellie!" She accused. Micah narrowed her eyes.

"Brainwash? Who told you this, Hendrickson?" She questioned. The shocked look on Veronica's face was enough to answer her question. "Veronica, Hendrickson is lying to you! He's the real villain!"

"Lies! I won't listen to you!" Veronica said and reached for Elizabeth again. However, someone pushed her back.

"Brother!""Sir Meliodas!" Micah and Elizabeth yelled at the same time.

"I'll protect Elizabeth...with my life!" Meliodas declared. Veronica gritted her teeth before giving the same strange smile from before. Suddenly, she shouted.

"Rosco-Basara...Melcito!" The princess chanted. Suddenly, the necklace around Meliodas's neck began to glow brightly. Micah squinted her eyes from the light when pain suddenly shocked her. Her body felt as though as it was splitting into two.

 _ **"Damn them!"**_ Sidero screamed in Micah's mind. _**"I'm being pulled in!"**_

 _ **"Sidero!"**_ Alethea yelled. **_"Micah, forgive me!"_** Suddenly, the pain receded and the bright light disappeared. As Micah opened her eyes, she saw that Meliodas disappeared, leaving behind only his broken sword and the necklace.

"B-Brother...?" Micah called out. However, Meliodas did not answer her.

"I-It looked like Meliodas...was sucked into that rock." Hawk said incredulously. Miciah's vision began to blur as tears filled her eyes. Suddenly, Veronica snatched the necklace and examined it.

"Hahaha! This 'Goddess Amber' acts only on demonic beings and seals them away...So they really were monsters!" Veronica said triumphantly. Micah growled.

"Meliodas was not a monster!" Micah yelled at the princess. Veronica, as though as she just noticed Micah, looked and gasped.

"Wha-?!" She exclaimed. "How are you-?!" Elizabeth took advantage of her sister's confusion to grab the stone. She pointed Meliodas's sword at Veronica.

"Bring Sir Meliodas and Lady Micah back to the way they were before!" Elizabeth demanded. Micah was confused. What did Elizabeth mean? Then, she realized Elizabeth's words. She grabbed her sword, which was now white, and looked at her reflection before gasping. Her hair was no longer a wavy golden yellow, but straight silver. Both her eyes were now blue, instead of one being green.

 _"I-I look like...Alethea?"_ Micah thought, her hands shaking.

 ** _"I'm so sorry Micah. This was the only was I thought of saving you..."_** Alethea whispered. **_"You were in danger of disappearing when Sidero was being pulled into the Goddess Amber. So I had to extend my influence so that you could become a Goddess instead of an angel. This would ensure your survival even if Sidero isn't within you anymore. But, I don't know how long it will last..."_** Micah's heart dropped. If she became a Goddess because Sidero's presence was gone, did that mean that she was within the Goddess Amber with Meliodas? Meanwhile, Veronica was arguing with Elizabeth.

"Ellie, be a good girl and lower the sword!" Veronica said. "This proved that Meliodas is a monster. He was plotting evil schemes by taking advantage of your naivety as a princess."

"You don't know anything about Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelled. "How can you say that about Lady Micah's brother?! Veronica, I hate you!" Veronica tsked.

"I keep telling you that he's a monster!" She repeated. "Yet, his sister didn't get captured as well! Only her appearance changed. Why didn't it work like Hendrickson said? Oh, never mind! Griamor!" The knight behind her nodded and raised his sword, surrounding Elizabeth in a magic shell.

"Elizabeth!" Micah yelled. She brandished her sword at Veronica and Griamor. "Release her, Veronica! You're misunderstanding everything!" Suddenly, pain flared through her body as she was stabbed by multiple magical arrows, pinning her to the ground.

"Ah!" Micah screamed as she collapsed, unable to move. Weak, the angel painfully lifted up her head to see her assailant stand before her, holding a glowing bow. A blue hood covered their faces. Behind them stood Guila and Jericho.

"H-How...?" Micah coughed out. Guila smirked as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Hendrickson thought you would have brought some tricks with you." The Holy Knight explained. "So he sent his most prized soldier." As though on cue, the archer pulled their hood, and Micah gasped.

"I-It can't be...Eira?!" She cried out loud. There stood the Eira, the Holy Knight Micah had not seen for a while. However, something seemed strange about her. Eira's eyes were glazed over, her movements stiff. Glowing white tattoos covered her neck and parts of her face, the same color as her bow. Jericho scoffed.

"Prized soldier? Please! I heard Hendrickson tortured the traitorous knight until her mind broke." The knight said. "Though I don't know how she got those powers..." Micah began to weep. How could Hendrickson do that to Eira? Even if she was a "rebel", there was not need to brainwash the poor woman!

"Eira...I-I'm sorry..." Micah whispered as tears streamed down her face. A glow appeared in Eira's eyes as though she heard Micah, but it quickly faded away. Just then, Hawk tried to intervene.

"It seems that it's my time to shine!" He exclaimed. However, he was blown away by Guila, causing him to be thrown away at a distance, burned. Guila examined the contents of Griamor's magic bubble, an eerie smirk spreading across her face.

"Our objective is complete. Sir Griamore, release your powers!" The knight commanded. The male did as he was told, and Elizabeth fell to the ground, tightly clutching the stone and Meliodas' broken sword. Guila reached her hand out to Elizabeth, but Veronica quickly pushed it away.

"Thanks for the help, but I'll be taking Ellie back with Griamor." The princess said. "Your...Hendrickson's objective was Meliodas and his sword, wasn't it?" Guila gave a small smile.

"A Holy Knight's duty is to protect the future of the kingdom. That also means the princess." She countered. "We will be taking Elizabeth back." Hawk suddenly bounced back again, but he was once again burned and tossed by Guila. Veronica tried to protest at the cruel conduct, but it quickly turned dangerous when Guila aimed her lance at the princesses. Micah tried to get up once more, but Eira stomped on her, causing even more pain to flood through her body.

"Gah!" She coughed out, along with blood. Desperately, she tried to keep awake, but the pain took its toll on her. The last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her was the single tear that flowed from Eira's eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

 _The empty void...it scares me. I can't feel anything from it._

 _The spirits whisper that it was the real reason for their mother's death._

 _And yet they fight...It's drawing the void closer._

 _Can't anyone stop the **Nothing**?_

* * *

 _"Where...am I?"_ Micah wondered as she stood in an unknown area. Rainbeaus grew all around her, gently swaying in the slight breeze. It was foreign to her...and yet it was so familiar. Micah felt strangely at ease in this place. Suddenly, she heard voices behind her. Micah spun around and gasp. There stood a woman who resembled exactly like Micah.

"H-how?!" She gasped out loud. The woman who stood a little ways before her seemed of an older age. Her long blonde hair was placed in a messy bun, her bangs slightly covering her blue and green eyes. A total of twelve wings laid behind her-six pure white angel wings and six dark purple demon wings. The woman's rosy lips began to move as though tried to say something, but nothing came out. Micah strained to hear what she was trying to say.

"Who are you? What are you trying to say?" Micah asked the being. Again, the woman spoke, and this time Micah heard more of what she was trying to say.

 _"The Harbinger...Nothing...Clans will...You...Prepared...?"_ Micah frowned as she attempted to hear more of what the woman was trying to say.

"Wait! I can't hear you!" She cried out towards the mysterious woman. The woman began to speak again.

 _"Darkness...Light...Protectors of the...mustn't rely...until you...worthy!"_ The winged person told her. Once again, Micah had difficulty in trying to hear her. The blonde tried to reach for her, but suddenly the woman disappeared. Confused, Micah suddenly realized that her surroundings had started to change. Her eyes widen in disbelief and shock as the serene melted into a flaming battleground. She watched as a familiar scene of warriors from both the Demon and Goddess clans fight each other, as well as some of the other clans. However, what caught her eyes were the dragons in the sky. Micah recognized four of them to be her dragons-Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. There were also two others-one that shimmered like light and the other that exhumed darkness-who fought against the four. Micah could feel anger and sadness rolling of the two new dragons, and it tore at her heart. Suddenly, everything shattered into darkness, leaving only her and the dragons left. Slowly they turned towards her, their eyes glowing menacingly.

 _ **"You fake!""You thief!"** _ They roared together. _**"Return her!""Give her back to us!"** _ Micah shook her head, uncertain of what they were talking about.

"Wha-?! Please! I didn't take anyone from you!" She cried out. The dragons roared once again. With a glow, the two dragons disappeared. In their places were a man and a woman. Micah could not see them clearly-all she could make out was the woman's brilliant orange amber hair and the man's glimmering glasses. Yet, they did not seem so hostile as the dragons were, the blonde felt that they were not to be taken lightly.

 _ **"Your memories you have regain, yet you have not."**_ They began to speak in riddles. _**"Power you shall gain, but power you shall lose. Our will is to protect, but it is also to destroy. Our master, our mother, you must awake. Reunite with your demon half and stop the rampaging Demon Prince. Do not lose yourself to our powers."**_ A sinking feeling filled Micah.

"D-Demon Prince? Who are you talking about?" Micah demanded, yet she felt as though she already knew the answer. The two people did not answer her question, but instead a new worry.

 _ **"Our power we must give to protect you, yet it may destroy you. Fight off the angry oppression of the dragons within the bracelet, and we shall finally be freed of our accursed desires."**_ They warned. Then, they disappeared, and Micah found herself plunged into the void before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Someone...Anyone...Is there no one else destined to stop it but me?_

 _Must I lose everything I love in order to protect it?_

 _No, there is no question. I must give my life in order to ensure that they live._

 _My beloved children, please forgive me...One day, you shall understand my sacrifice..._

* * *

Micah gasped out in pain as she regained consciousness. Quickly, she realized that something was amidst. The blonde strained her neck to look around, and then spotted what had been the source. The Holy Knights had surrounded the crying Elizabeth who held a bloody Veronica in her arms. Griamor laid on the ground, unable to get up due to his injuries. Ban, still terribly injured, had awoken and attempted to subdue Jericho, but was met with resistance by the latter and Eira. Then, Guila grabbed Elizabeth, who sobbed out her sister's name.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth then screamed out as Guila attempted to drag her away, clutching the Goddess Amber. Micah grit her teeth.

"Let Elizabeth go!" Micah yelled, trying to get up. Suddenly, the Goddess Amber turned dark and shattered. Darkness sprang from the broken pieces of the pendant, causing all to look at its way. Some of them surrounded Micah, seeping into her body.

 _"Sidero!"_ Micah called out as her appearance and power returned to normal. The arrows that were embedded in her body also disappear in the darkness. Sidero growled angrily in her mind.

 _ **"Any second longer and we would have been done for...Those insolent humans shall pay for this!"**_ Sidero roared. Micah grimaced as she stood up, pain still racking her body.

"Now's not the time for revenge! Something's wrong with Brother Meliodas!" Micah warned to Sidero and Alethea. Micah turned to where the Goddess Amber once was. There, standing in front of Elizabeth, was Meliodas, freed of his prison. However, something was wrong. Dark tendrils covered parts of his body, his now purple eyes glazed over like Eira's had.

"Wha-?! Meliodas!" Guila questioned. "How did you-?!" Guila never finished her question when Meliodas cleanly cut her hand off, holding her severed limb with his blade. Guila screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Guila!" Jericho screamed as she ran to her. Eira, who was close to Ban, kicked the Sin of Greed away and aimed her bow at Meliodas. However, with a slight swing of his blade, he sent all three of the Holy Knights away. Bracing herself from the impact, Micah shouted towards Meliodas.

"Brother!" Micah yelled. However, he didn't even react to her words and began to destroy everything. Tsking, she saw Elizabeth and Hawk who had limped towards the princess. Seeing his path of destruction heading towards them, Micah ran towards them. Though the wounds hadn't healed yet, Micah covered them with her body and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. Debris and smoke flew past them, but suddenly it stopped. Micah slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Meliodas. He eyed her strangely, smelling both her and Elizabeth. Micah took the chance to look around. Besides the small area that they were on, everything near them was decimated. Suddenly, Meliodas twitched and looked behind him. Raising his arms, part of the shadow on him turned into a large wing and Meliodas flew off.

"B-Brother Meliodas!" Micah called out to him. Gritting her teeth, she looked towards Elizabeth and Hawk. "Are you two alright?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Y-Yes." She answered. Hawk squealed in shock.

"Gah! Micah! Y-Your bracelet!" He shouted. Confused, Micah look towards her bracelet and felt a chill down her spine. The last two gemstones on her bracelet were cracking, their energy spilling through. Horrified, Micah recalled the words the two mysterious people had told her.

 _ **"Micah, get those two out of there!"**_ Alethea and Sidero screamed out. Micah knew why they were so frantic.

"Elizabeth! Hawk! Get away from me as far as you can!" Micah ordered. "Now!" Hawk, sensing something was amiss, tossed the confused Elizabeth on his back and sprinted away. Just as they did, the gemstones finally shattered, and Micah was consumed in the Darkness and Light that came from it. Those that were in close proximity stopped all movement as they watched the whirlpool of energy release.

"Wh-What is this?" Guila gasped out. "H-Hendrickson never informed us of this!" Elizabeth stared at the spot where Micah was.

"...Lady Micah?" She called out. Suddenly, the Darkness and Light dissipated, revealing Micah. However, her appearance had drastically changed. Her hair, once a lovely gold color, had changed to an amber orange with dark pink highlights. Dark purple and white marks appeared all over her body, and she now had two pair of wings-two angel and two demonic wings. Her eyes were closed, but when Micah opened them it was black and white. A smirk slowly spread across her face.

 _ **"Ah...We are finally free. Finally, we will destroy this world!"**_ She cackled. Elizabeth shivered. This wasn't Lady Micah-what had happened to her?

* * *

 _Ah...My children...They have gone mad._

 _They grieve for their mother's death and demand retribution._

 _Oh my Dragons of Elements, save them. Them and the world I saw desperately tried to save._

 _The Nothing will tempt them, you must help them._

 _Until the day I am reborn as one once again..._

* * *

 _ **"Yes...I am their princess. But now, I am not just a princess." Micah whispered to herself as she stood on the bloody battlefield. So much had happened-Meliodas and her breakaway from their clan, meeting the goddess, and so on. In the midst of the war, Micah finally realized what she was, and her duties.**_

 _ **"I am the princess of the Demon Clan, but I am also the Creator. I am the Angel that must once again stop the Nothing, even if it means destroying myself. My brothers...Everyone...I hope you may forgive me for this..."**_

* * *

 _ **And so it begins. Micah gained deadly powers, but can she stay strong long enough to stop Meliodas? Or will the power consume her, and bring about the end of life itself? Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Since I have been gone so long, I will answer the general question: Yes I still plan to update. But if you see the Author's note above, you will understand why I haven't been updating. I'm hoping to update sooner this time, but I am still struggling in my real life. Thank you for those who follow and like this story and have still been keeping up with it. In order to make up for my long absence, I am planning a special part of my story with a crossover of my other stories. If you like my other stories, you may request a particular one. I will write an interaction between the characters.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	12. Our Destinies and Secrets

**Heyo! Another chapter is up! So, if any one remembers from my previous author's note, please know that I'm doing better now. However, I am still struggling to get chapters updated for not only this story but the rest as well. Some are long overdue for a new update. Anyways, let's get onto the new chapter!**

 **In this chapter, the powers of Light and Darkness have overtaken Micah. As she tries to control these powers and save her brother, she encounters a mysterious being who hints of her destiny. Then a confrontation unfolds between Zelophehad and Meliodas when a shocking truth is revealed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. Only my OCs.**

 **Side note:** **If anyone remembers from when I first posted this story, I made not that this story isn't canonically connected with my stories. Well, I take that back. Don't worry-overall the story is still going being written as I originally intended it to be** **. However, I'm experimenting with a same universe/multiverse thing and thus began to allude to it in this story. After I finish this story (which may be a loooooooong while) I might make a crossover story addressing this connection.**

 **EDIT: I plan to re-edit and rewrite some of my previous chapters. This will be including Micah's birth scene as it now derives from canon. So, look forward to that soon!**

 **EDIT 2: I made a profile for my stories! Now you'll see what I plan to edit and the general canon plot line is made for all my stories and the connections they all have. Do be warned that some sections will contain heavy spoilers! Please read with discretion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _When she opened her eyes, her colored eyes were met with the blue sky. Soft white clouds dotted the sky, like paint on a canvas. The woman tried to reach towards them but realized something._**

 ** _"I...can't move..." She whispers, her mind in a hazy state. Where exactly was she? What happened? Why couldn't she move her limbs? No...she couldn't feel them. With a shaky breath, she tore her eyes and looked down towards her body. Her eyes widen in realization._**

 ** _"Ah. That's right. They got torn off." She murmured staring at the bloody stumps that used to occupy her arms and legs. The woman looked around and saw corpses and weapons strewn everywhere. Everything was covered in blood-She realized that her body was covered in this liquid as well. Turning her sight back towards the sky, she gave a small smile._**

 ** _"Soon, it will end." She said with a sigh as the sky began to turn dark. The once white clouds turned black and began to gather above her, forming into a figure resembling a man."And the cycle will continue on and on." The figure gave a sinister smile and began to reach out for her. However, when he got near her, the woman's body began to glow._**

 ** _"So, I will break this accursed cycle!" She declared with a yell. "With my demise, so shall you disappear! The Creator shall die and the Nothing will disappear!" The figure faltered back from the light but then stood up straight and gave a haunting laugh._**

 ** _"You and I can never truly be gone!" It laughed. "We are but fragments of a whole, destined to love and despise each other! My dear, you who created this world and the Dragons that protect it, will surely be reborn. Then I shall as well, and the cycle shall continue once more!" With that, it disappeared, and the skies cleared once more. The woman gave a ghost of a smile as her body began to dissipate._**

 ** _"Then so be it...My children." The woman called out to her beloved Dragons, lost somewhere in the Heavens. "Protect this world as you have until I am reborn. Until I am once again united and finally end the Nothing once and for all!" Then she disappeared, signaled by the loud and sorrowful roars the came from above._**

 ** _...Wait and Hope..._**

* * *

 _Sometimes Love can make you do crazy things. And Grief can make you do horrible things._

 _That is what happened to my children..._

* * *

Micah found herself surrounded by many mirrors. Her reflections stared back at her as she stared at them. What had happened? What exactly was she doing here?

"Alethea...Sidero..." she called. Alas, the two souls did not answer her. Micah frowned as she tried to remember.

"I was with Elizabeth and Hawk when Big Brother Meliodas lost control." Micah murmured. "Then, my bracelet-" The blonde paused.

"My bracelet—the Light and Darkness gemstones!" She cried out. Now she remembered! Micah had warned Elizabeth and Hawk to run away when the gems broke and she was enveloped by the power. That was when she must have fallen unconscious.

"But why am I here?" She questioned. Whenever she was asleep or unconscious, she'd at least be in a white void with Sidero and Alethea. But, they were not here. Instead the mirrors greeted her. Knowing that there must have been more to these mirrors, Micah reached out and touched the one in front of her. Suddenly, the mirror rippled as though she had just touched water, expanding out towards the others not unlike a tidal wave. Micah's eyes widened in shock when she saw, as the ripples faded, that her reflections were replaced with different people. The one to her right was a woman who had long honey caramel colored hair with emerald colors eyes. To her left was another woman with tied up wavy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Next to that woman was a female with shoulder length brown hair and crimson eyes. There were others as well, but Micah could not make them out.

"W-Who are these people?" She whispered. And yet...

 _"They seem familiar, don't they?"_ A voice suddenly said. Micah snapped her head towards the mirror in the front. There, in the mirror, was yet another woman. Yet, this one seemed different than the rest. The people in the mirror still acted like her reflection, moving in the direction that she moved. However, the woman remained firmly in place, looking at Micah with miscolored green and blue eyes, similar to her own. The blonde blinked.

 _"No...the green is the exact same color!"_ Micah thought. Indeed as she looked closer, the woman bore a similar green color in her eye as Micah. However, the blue resembled more of the reflection's eye color. Once again, Micah had to look closer. The woman resembled some parts of the people in the mirror! The mysterious woman gave a small smile.

 _"Have you realized? The similarities...these are not simple coincidences."_ She said. _"No, this is part of our destiny. To protect the worlds we love and prevent the Nothing from consuming everything."_ Micah shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? Our destiny? I don't know who you even are!" Micah retorted. The woman kept her smile.

 _"Yet, you can feel it, can't you?"_ She whispered. _"This mysterious feeling of familiarity, the dreams of your past lives. I'm certain even Alethea and Sidero have realize not all is as it should be."_ Micah thought for a moment before shaking her head again.

"I can't think about this now. Elizabeth and Hawk are in danger!" Micah cried out. Remembering the warnings the two people from her dreams had given the blonde, Micah knew that the magic in the gemstones must have been hostile. The woman nodded in understanding.

 _"Yes, the Dragons of Light and Darkness. No doubt they have been influenced by the Nothing."_ Then, she gave a mournful look. _"The children..."_ Micah suddenly felt sadness settling inside her heart as she felt something wet roll down her cheek.

 _"T-tears?"_ Micah thought as she wiped away her falling tears. Through the corners of her eyes Micah watched as the people in the mirrors did the same. Perhaps there really was something connecting them after all. The woman sighed as she spoke again.

 _"I can sense them. They are indeed in possession of your body."_ The woman whispered. _"Thankfully, time does not pass in the void. I shall send you back so that you may quickly reclaim your body."_ Micah nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"What exactly is this void? Am I still in my mind?" She asked. The woman said nothing at first but instead reached out towards Micah. Much to the blonde's shock, the woman's hand went through the mirror.

 _"This place is Something and yet it is Nothing."_ She answered vaguely. _"Now, take my hand and return where once came from."_ With no hesitation, Micah grasped her hand. Immediately, she felt her body get lighter and soon began to lose consciousness.

 _"Soon, we will meet again."_ The woman whispered. Micah heard no more as she fell unconscious.

* * *

 _The Nothing influenced them and convinced them that I could never return_

 _But, that is not true._

* * *

 _"Lady Micah!"_

Micah snapped her eyes open and sat straight up. She quickly looked around and noticed two familiar people.

"Alethea! Sidero!" Micah cried out in relief. The Goddess and Demon quickly rushed to her.

"Micah! We were so worried for you!" Alethea said as she embraced the blonde. Sidero did the same, but immediately broke away.

"This isn't the time to be hugging! We've got bigger problems to attend to!" Sidero said. "Your body's gone rogue!" Micah frowned as she broke away from Alethea.

"I'm aware. The Dragons of Light and Darkness." She answered. "When I fell unsconsious before, I met two people who warns me of this. I-I think it must have been the dragons themselves." Alethea and Sidero looked at each other before looking back at Micah.

"Did one of these people have glasses." Alethea asked.

"What about someone with orange hair?" Sidero added. Micah widened her eyes in surprise.

"H-How did you-?" Micah began. Suddenly, the void began to shake as screams resonated through the air.

 _"Lady Micah!"_ A familiar voice called out. Micah gasped.

"That's Elizabeth!" She yelled. "Something happened to her!" Alethea and Sidero looked at each other again, this time with a grimace on each of their faces.

"Micah, you must return to real world." Alethea said. "Sidero and I will try to repress the Deity Dragons until you can find a way to contain them. Micah tried to protest.

"There simply no time for another option!" Sidero hissed. "Now, get going!" Immediately, Micah was thrust into the darkness. Moments later, a light appeared and blinded her momentarily. Micah blinked and tried to refocus her vision. When she could see again, the woman immediately gasped in horror. Though the field had already been damaged from the battle earlier, Micah saw that it was now completely decimated. Micah saw no one-not the Holy Knights nor her own comrades. She covered her mouth thinking the worse when voices erupted.

"Lady Micah!" Elizabeth cried out in relief as she appeared from behind a broken house, with Hawk at her tail. Micah nearly sobbed when she saw Elizabeth was fine.

"Elizabeth! Thank goodness!" She cried out. "I thought that you had been killed!" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm alright, Lady Micah! Hawk managed to get me away from the destruction." The princess explained. "Griamor took Veronica someplace to hide while the others went after Sir Meliodas. Are you alright now?" Micah grimaced as she took a step back from the upcoming woman.

"Elizabeth, stay back!" The woman warned prompting Elizabeth to freeze. "I don't know how long they can keep the dragons at bay!" Hawk frowned.

"They...?" He questioned. Micah had no time to tell him when pain struck her body. Hugging her body covered in shadows, Micah let out agonized screams as voices resonated in her mind.

 ** _"Never forgive! We shall never forgive!"_**

 _"Get out of Micah's body! You don't belong here!"_

 ** _"You fakes! You live on the death of our Mother!"_**

 _"This isn't what you want! Please, open your eyes!"_

 ** _"This is what we want!" "This isn't what we want!"_**

Micah fell onto the ground, still screaming as the voices grew louder. Her accessories began to glow brightly as her powers began to grow out of control.

"Lady Micah!" Elizabeth cried out as she dodged a rocky projectile sent from the ground. "Please, get a hold of yourself!" Hawk squealed in pain as the flames singed his tail.

"Elizabeth is right!" He agreed, prancing around to escape the elements. "Before we all get turned into roast meat!" Micah struggled to contain her powers, but the pain racking both her mind and body made it nearly impossible. Suddenly, she heard the voices of familiar people.

"My Lady!" Elaine cried out as she flew towards the incapacitated woman. Seraphina and Zelophehad were close behind her. Micah attempted to give out the same warning as before, but she could could produce nothing more than gurgled cries of pain. She could feel herself lose consciousness, the screams and cries beginning to fade into the background and her eyes slowly closing.

 _"My Lady! You mustn't give in!"_ A voice called out. Micah snapped open her eyes and quickly regained her fading consciousness. Did the Cloak of Shadows just speak with her? Yet the voice sounded different. However, Micah didn't have time to focus on that-she had to take back her body. With much effort, Micah picked herself up just as Elaine and the others dropped to where Elizabeth and Hawk were. Gritting her teeth Micah grabbed herself and sunk her nails into her flesh, drawing blood before she turned her head upwards.

"I will not let you hurt my friends!" She screamed. Immediately, the elements calmed down and the voices went silent. Only Micah's labored breathing filled the air. Then, two voices spoke, ones that Micah had heard in her dreams.

 ** _"Oh child of two worlds...Our grievances may never be heard. But we will stand by you for you are the reincarnation of our beloved mother."_**

Micah felt all her energy drain out of her body as she fell to the ground. However, Seraphina and Zelophehad rushed to her, grabbing the woman just before she hit the ground. Micah could feel the oppressing presences disappear from her mind as her body reverted back to its original form.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Zelophehad worriedly asked. Micah gave a weak nod. Seraphina threw herself on the woman.

"Oh Sister! I thought the worse when Elaine told us something was terribly wrong with you." She cried out. Micah hugged both the Goddess and Demon together as they began to cry.

"I will fine. There is no need for tears." Micah murmured as she comforted the two. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde saw Elaine, Elizabeth, and Hawk approach her.

"My Lady, I apologized we couldn't arrive sooner." Elaine said with a guilty expression. "We had just finished escorting the remaining citizens out and where about to search for the Sins when I received that terrible feeling. We tried to rush over..." Micah gave a small smile.

"There is no need to feel guilty. You simply did what I asked." Micah murmured before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, do you have any idea where the Holy Knights and Ban went?" Elizabeth gave a grimace.

"They all went after Sir Meliodas. But to where I cannot say." Elizabeth confessed. "Lady Micah we must hurry after them!" Micah nodded and began to break away from the two people hugging her when Seraphina spoke.

"Elizabeth?" She questioned and looked at the princess. "You're name is Elizabeth?" Zelophehad looked at Elizabeth and widened his eyes in disbelief.

"How could I not see it before?!" He nearly yelled. "You are Elizabeth!" The princess began to cower as the Demon and Goddess stood up and closed in on her.

"Zelophehad! Seraphina! What the hell are you doing?!" Micah demanded. "Get away from Elizabeth!" However, the two ignored her and drew closer. Suddenly, Elaine dove in between them and shielded Elizabeth from their stares.

"Enough! There isn't time! We must find the others!" The fairy scolded just as a loud explosion caught their attention. That seemed to snap the two from the trance.

"Very well. We shall leave this subject for another time." Seraphina sighed before looking towards the explosion. "I sense a powerful presence from the explosion. Meliodas must be there!" Micah nodded gravely.

"Everyone be careful. There's most likely a powerful enemy there." She warned. "But I know we can defeat it! Elaine, protect Elizabeth and Hawk! Zelophehad and Seraphina, stay by me. Now let's go!" With that said the group quickly headed over to the explosion. Micah prayed that her brother and his friends were alright.

* * *

 _Truth be told, reincarnation is a fickle matter. No one is truly reborn as the same person they once were._

 _But I was still there, even in two bodies._

* * *

Micah felt her body grow cold when the group arrived at the site. The very first thing that greeted her was her older brother thrown against a cliff, creating a large crevice on impact.

"Brother!" Micah cried out as he stilled, the darkness on his body rescinding until it was nothing.

"Lady Micah!" Elaine wailed. "King and Ban!" Micah looked and saw yet another horrific seen. Ban laid in several pieces and King was bleeding severely. The Holy Knights Jericho and Guila were also unconscious yet Eira was nowhere to be seen. Seraphina covered her mouth in horror while Zelophehad grimaced. Suddenly, her vision was blocked when an aging man with an eye patch and green colored hair appeared out of nowhere. He examined the group as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Oh? So you've finally decided to come, Arthur?" He asked with a smirk before pitching his tone up into a familiar voice. "Or should I call you Micah?" Immediately, Zelophehad and Seraphina formed a protective stance in front of Micah, shielding her from the knight. Micah grimaced. Her previous deduction had been correct. Love Helm had been a spy for the Holy Knights! The man continued smirking when his eyes fell on Elaine and he frowned.

"Lady Elaine. I thought it was you earlier. But how strange considering you should be dead." He called out. "Or were you alive this whole time?" Elaine said nothing at first, yet she seemed to have a mournful expression.

"Helbram. What did they do to you?" She whispered. Micah raised a brow. Elaine knew this person? Yet, Micah felt something off about him...The man, Helbram, gave a smirk.

"Should you really be worried about me? After all, I have orders to bring this and the princess back." He stated as the man pulled a broken sword. Micah growled.

"That belongs to my brother!" She roared as the blonde brandished her sword at the knight, her eyes glowing dangerously. Helbram frowned once more as he took out his weapon.

"Tell me, Micah the Sinless. Are you and your brother mixed like the Guila and Jericho?" He asked. Micah gave a confused expression.

"M-Mixed?" She questioned. Suddenly, Helbram was thrown back when a ball of dark magic attacked him.

"How dare you claim my sister as such an abomination!" Zelophehad hissed as he dropped his arm back down. Seraphina glared at Helbram as she readied her bow. The man, after being thrown a little ways, stood back up and wiped the blood from his lips. Suddenly, Helbram gave a large smile before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha! So there's more of you?" He guffawed. "Sir Hendrickson will certainly be pleased if I can him back more data." Micah narrowed her eyes. So the man worked for Hendrickson.

"Zelophehad! Seraphina! Help the Sins!" Micah ordered. "Elaine, do not let Elizabeth or Hawk out of your sight!" With that she flung herself at Helbram, her sword ready to pierce into him. Helbram easily parried her attack, placing Meliodas's sword in his pocket.

"Excellent! Show me the extent of your powers!" The elderly knight declared as thrust his sword at her. Micah tsked and maneuvered her body away from it. She took the chance to glance away. Zelophehad and Seraphina were already gone to follow her commands. Elaine was bringing Elizabeth and Hawk away to someplace safer. Micah ducked her head as Helbram swung at her, kicking him back with much force. With a groan the knight managed to keep himself from falling.

"Why aren't you using your powers?" He demanded. "Meliodas has it so I know that you do as well!" Micah growled.

"You want to see my powers? Then I'll show you!" She yelled as the woman summoned forth her dragons. The accessories began to shine brightly as the four elements form a sphere above her. Helbram stared at the sphere.

"H-How can this be?!" He questioned. "Sir Hendrickson never said anything about this!" Micah smirked as she brought her attack down. Suddenly, a glowing arrow pierced her shoulder, causing Micah to cry out in pain. Her attack crumbled into harmless pieces before disappearing. With a hiss, Micah tore the arrow from her shoulder as Eira descended next to Helbram.

"Eira! You must fight against his control!" Micah pleaded towards the knight. Helbram laughed once more.

"It's impossible! Sir Hendrickson was quite careful with his precious experiment." He stated. "Eira, the first Reactor to be mixed with blood of the Goddess Clan!" Micah grimaced and looked into the glazed over eyes of Eira. Was there no way to bring her back? Micah shook her head.

"No, I know that Eira's still in there! Please, open your eyes!" She called out. Eira's eyes widened as the returned back to normal.

"Mi...cah?" She whispered. Suddenly, Eira grabbed and began to scream. "Get out! Get out of my head!" Helbram looked stunned.

"I-Impossible! How is this possible?!" He demanded to know. "The mind control shouldn't been broken by anyone other than Sir Hendrickson!" In his shock, Helbram hadn't noticed when Micah got closer to him. With a yell, she kicked the knight in his abdomen and sent him tumbling back. Micah quickly tried to calm Eira.

"Eira! I'm here! I'm here!" She tried to comfort. Eira's halted to a still as she looked towards Micah, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Micah...Help me." She begged. "I can't keep back Hendrickson for long." Micah frowned when she heard Alethea's voice.

 _"Micah, I may be able to help Eira. Place your head against hers."_ The Goddess ordered. Micah quickly did as she was told and placed her forehead onto Eira's. Immediately, a glowing circle surrounded the two. Micah saw strands of her hair straightened and turn silver as the marks on Eira faded away. Then the light faded and Micah's hair returned to normal. Eira gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Micah." She whispered before the knight finally collapsed. Micah caught her just before she fell to the ground. As the blonde wondered what to do with Eira, another voice spoke up.

"Inconceivable!" Helbram coughed as he stood up, his hand where Micah had kicked him. "You are also mixed with Goddess blood?!" Micah gently sat Eira down by a nearby rock before she glared at Helbram.

"You tell Hendrickson to stop this madness!" Micah shouted. "His plans will destroy everrything!" Helbram narrowed his eyes.

"You know of his plans?" He questioned. Micah crossed her arms. She refused to tell him the existence of Alethea and Sidero and their words lest it puts them in danger.

"I have my ways." She answered vaguely before readying her sword. "Now, will tell Hendrickson to stop this madness?!" Helbram smirked.

"He has already witness what has happened here. Sir Hendrickson refuses to be stopped!" He proclaimed and launched himself at Micah. The blonde tsked as she parried his attack. Suddenly, Micah was snatched by someone away from Helbram.

"Wha-?! Ban?!" Micah cried out as the Sin of Greed grabbed Eira and sprinted away.

"It's too dangerous here!" He explained. "We gotta go!" Micah began to retort when she realized what he meant. Micah watched as a gigantic boulder crashed down where she and Helbram once were. Micah gulped as the dust settled and the rock remained in place. Diane was nearby, holding her sacred treasure Gideon.

"Was that...Diane's doing?" She asked Ban. He nodded.

"Told ya it was dangerous~!" He answered with a smirk. Micah took a closer at Diane and noticed someone in her hand.

"Big Brother!" Micah cried out in relief. Though he was still unconscious, she could tell that Meliodas would be fine. Micah let out a sub she hadn't realized she held in. Ban carefully put her and Eira down before embracing the former.

"There, there. I know it ain't easy the Captain like that." He comforted. "But he'll pull through. He always has." Micah nodded. Though she knew that the battle was far from over and that Helbram was most likely still alive, Micah simply wanted to be in this moment. Her brother safe and they had won the battle.

* * *

 _When the time came, two became one and I was returned._

 _Yet my "return" was only a fragment of the whole piece._

* * *

Soon after the battle had been won, Micah and Ban rushed over to Diane, the latter carrying Eira back on his shoulders. When they arrived, Micah saw that her brother had just regained consciousness.

"Big Brother!" Micah cried out as she raced over to him. Within seconds she him in her embrace. Meliodas hugged his sister back.

"Micah, I'm glad you're alright." He murmured. When the two broke away, Elaine had just arrived with Elizabeth and Hawk when Ban punched Meliodas into a rock.

"Ban!" Elaine scolded as Elizabeth quickly rushed to Meliodas's side. Ban smirked as he laid Eira down.

"We'll call this even now, Captain~" He said the man. Meliodas gave a thumbs up as Elizabeth helped him up. Elaine gave an annoyed huff but quickly smiled when Ban embraced her.

"I miss ya~" He murmured. Elaine giggled as she held him closer.

"I did so as well." She whispered back. Micah gave a smile-the two lovers were now reunited. Then she frowned.

"Where's King?" Micah asked. Just as she said the question, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Here..." King muttered as he descended to the ground. Seraphina and Zelophehad were with him, ensuring he didn't fall. Micah smiled at the two.

"Thank you for helping King." She said to the two. Diane looked at Zelophehad and Seraphina closely.

"Hey Micah, who are these people?" Diane asked. "I saw them at the festival but I don't recognize them." Micah nodded.

"Of course you wouldn't. This is Zelophehad and Seraphina." The blonde introduced. "They're with me because of...special circumstances. I believe you know Elaine?" At her name the fairy broke away from Ban and curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Elaine formally introduced herself. "I am King's younger sister and Lady Micah's Spear of Dreams." Everyone turned towards Micah who shrugged.

"Like I said, special circumstances." She repeated. "Elaine once died but was resurrected to serve me. I have no idea why." King's furrowed his brow and began to ask something when Ban suddenly rushed at Zelophehad and raised his arm to punch him. Zelophehad rolled his eyes and caught the man's arm.

"Are you still on about that?" He asked. "As I said before, Sister asked for us to keep our identities a secret and thus I pretended to be Elaine's lover." Ban growled.

"That's what I don't get!" The Sin yelled as he pulled his arm back. "Micah ain't your sister! She's the Captain's!" Zelophehad narrowed his eyes and looked over to Meliodas whose expression remained neutral.

"Is that so? Nevertheless, I'm still part of her family." He answered. "Isn't that right, Meliodas?" Micah watched as her brother grimaced.

"C-Captain. Is he telling the truth?" Diane asked. Meliodas said nothing. Seraphina sighed.

"Well might as well get it out of the way then. She's my sister too." The Goddess announced. Now the Sins were thrown into greater confusion.

"Guys, stop!" Micah yelled causing everyone to turn in her direction. "There are injuries we need to attend to. Can we please discuss this later?" Although many were reluctant to do so, the group nevertheless listened to her. As the tended to their wounds, Micah rushed Eira onto Hawk's Mama, who arrived just after the commotion, and placed her on one of the beds in the tavern. After making sure she was comfortable, Micah rushed back outside just in time to see Griamor leave with Veronica in his arms. A few tears dripped from her eyes as Griamor disappeared into the distance. Though she had not recovered much of her memories of Veronica, Micah knew that she had cared deeply for the princess, just as she had with Elizabeth. Micah quickly wiped her tears away and went towards her brother and Elizabeth, the latter wiping away a few tears of her own.

"Brother, your sword." Micah said sadly. "I couldn't get it back. I knew how important it was to you." Meliodas ruffled her hair.

"It's alright, Micah." He consoled. "Though the situation is dire, as long as you and Elizabeth are good then it'll be fine." At his words Elizabeth blushed. Micah gave a small smile but knew the conversation was far from over. Even with her fragmented memories, Micah felt that her brother's sword was somehow related to the Demons. Micah began to fidget nervously.

"Big Brother." Micah began. "About our family-" Meliodas immediately caught her off.

"I promised I would tell you but not right now." He murmured. Micah frowned at her brother's refusal.

"Why?" She demanded. "What is it about our family that you refuse to tell me about?" Suddenly, a loud laugh interrupted their conversation. Micah and the others turned towards the laugh.

"Ha! That man will not tell you anything!" Zelophehad proclaimed as he walked towards them. Seraphina was behind, a frown on her face. Meliodas expression darkened.

"Zelophehad, don't you dare." He warned. "Micah is my sister and I will not let you interfere in our family matters!" Zelophehad sneered at his words.

"Family matters?" The Demon repeated now angry. "Then why exclude me? I'm 'family' aren't I?!" Micah was now confused. She looked back and forth between Zelophehad and Meliodas, the latter now growing angry himself. Immediately the air grew tense. The Sins quickly rushed towards Meliodas's side though the group was also confused about what had just happened. Elaine herself rushed towards Micah, taking Elizabeth and the now bandaged Hawk with her. Seraphina remained by Zelophehad, looking intently at the confrontation. Then, she spoke up.

"Elizabeth, are you simply going to keep being silence?" She questioned the princess. Elizabeth looked confusingly at her.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?" She stuttered. Seraphina widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You really don't remember." She whispered. "Have you really forgotten? About me? About Alethea?!" Elizabeth shrunk back as Seraphina voice grew louder.

"Seraphina, stop this! You're scaring Elizabeth!" Meliodas yelled. The Goddess glared at him but stopped speaking. Micah felt her whole body beginning to shake when Alethea and Sidero spoke in her mind.

 _"Oh dear. This isn't going to well."_ Alethea murmured. Sidero scoffed.

 _"What did you expect? A happy family reunion?"_ Sidero questioned. _"You've seen how Meliodas tries to hide the truth of his family. It's no wonder he refuses to even acknowledge Zelophehad as one!"_ Micah frowned when she realized something.

 _"What if I talk about you two?"_ Micah asked the two beings. _"Will that be alright?"_

 _"Are you sure about this? We could be put in danger!"_ Sidero reminded.

 _"Sidero is correct. Meliodas may also refuse to acknowledge our existence and drive a further wedge between our families."_ Alethea warned. Micah grimaced and decided against talking about the two. But, she also refused to be kept in the dark any longer. What exactly was Zelophehad's relationship with Meliodas and Seraphina's with Elizabeth? Micah heard Sidero sigh.

 _"Though I'm against you talking about our existence, you deserve to know the truth. I'm certain you were told this in the past, but Zelophehad is part of your family because..."_ Micah eyes widened in shock.

"Zelophehad's my uncle?!" Micah yelled. Immediately all eyes were on her. Micah blushed under their gazes.

 _"You were not suppose to yell that out!"_ Sidero hissed. Micah felt her blood run cold at her mistake but it was too late to take it back. The damage had been done. Meliodas looked as though he had just heard something terrible.

"Micah." He began. "Where did you hear that from?" Micah didn't know how to answer him. Suddenly, Zelophehad spoke up.

"She heard it from me." He blatantly lied. "I thought she was informed of our relationship already but I was shocked to hear that she was ignorant of it." Micah stared at him. Did Zelophehad lie to protect her secret? The Demon looked coolly at the now enraged Meliodas.

"You don't have the right to be angry." Zelophehad simply said. "If she wanted to know then who was I to deny her?" The tension in the air grew ever thicker as though foreboding of another battle. In a panic, Micah threw herself in front of the opposing sides.

"Please don't fight!" She begged. "Aren't we a family? Then why do we end up fighting with each other?!" Micah's vision began to blur as tears filled her eyes. "It's always like this! Please, don't leave me alone anymore." She fell on her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"I-Is it me? Did I cause my own family to fall apart?" She whimpered. "Am I at fault?" Immediately, Meliodas rushed to her and embraced his sister.

"Micah, don't ever say that!" He chastised her. "Don't ever blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." Micah continued to cry as she held her brother closer. Elizabeth gazed at the sad scene with a sorrowful expression when she saw Elaine.

"Elaine, you're crying. Are you also upset?" She asked. The fairy, tears streaming down her face, shook her head.

"I could feel Lady Micah's immense sadness." Elaine explained as the tears continued to fall. "She and I are connected. Lady Micah must held in this sadness for a very long time now." Zelophehad grimaced at the scene before he walked about to Micah and Meliodas, the latter glaring as he did so.

"Meliodas, we obviously don't see eye to eye on many things." The Demon said. "However, we both care for this child. You did what you believe would make her happy and I did what I believe would be best for her. And now I believe it would be in our best interests to save this conversation for another time." With that, Zelophehad headed towards the tavern. Seraphina glanced one last time towards Micah before following him. Elaine wiped her tears away.

"I shall take my leave as well." The fairy said and headed towards the tavern. Ban caught her arm as she did so.

"Why are you following them?" He asked. Elaine gave a neutral expression as she took her arm from his grasp.

"Regardless of my love for you, I must place Lady Micah first. And in this situation, it is best for me to follow Zelophehad and Seraphina so I may speak with them." With that, she left. Ban gave a disgruntled look at his lover before turning back to Micah and Meliodas, still hugging each other.

* * *

 _Oh my reincarnation, fulfill your duties and maintain the balance of Light and Darkness._

 _For the Nothing will soon come and take everything._

* * *

 _ **An endless cycle of grief. An endless cycle of fighting. When shall it end? Yet there is silver of hope—one last chance to break this accursed cycle. To reunite and defeat the Nothing once and for all. All we must do is wait, wait for when it is time to do our part.**_

* * *

 ** _Secrets are revealed and situations have grown dire. Micah's connection with Sidero and Alethea runs much deeper than she once believed as scars of forgotten memories come to haunt her. With the threat of the Deity Dragons and Holy Knights still looming over her, can Micah resolve the issues between her family and friends? Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **Just some clarifications on this chapter: The Deity Dragons are not gone-they're still inside Micah's body. However, when Micah tells them to stop, the dragons control themselves enough so that she can regain her body back. The dragons are fighting with themselves to do what's right or seek revenge. Micah at this point of the story still has not regain all of her memories. However, she still feels the emotional connection to said memories and will act upon them. When Zelophehad and Meliodas threatened to fight each other, Micah couldn't help but blame herself because of a similar situation that occurred in the past. Regarding Zelophehad's connection with Micah, he was not aware that she was his niece until seeing Meliodas again, hence why he calls Micah "Sister" in previous chapters. The next chapter will explain why the Demon still calls Micah "Sister" despite knowing she isn't exactly Sidero. Alethea is in a similar position but has a deeper connection with Elizabeth.**

 **At this point in both the canon manga and my story, Sidero is Micah's aunt and thus the sister of the Demon King. More of their relationship will be clarified in upcoming chapters. If your still confused, don't hesitate to PM me. I really did feel like I didn't do a good job with this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TroubleBecca123: Thank you for your kind words. I will never abandon this story, but I just wanted to explain to everyone why I seemed to have been missing for awhile.**

 **KiidMars: Thank you for your words. You have no idea how much it means to me. I enjoy writing but my depression does make it harder to actually focus on my stories. I hope this chapter is good for you.**

 **fantasy.92: That wasn't the Creator-It was the Deity Dragons. They were angry that their mother, the Creator, died for the clans who eventually forgot and wanted revenge. They tried to take over Micah's body as seen with the changes in the previous chapter but now they're docile. Also I am aware of the mix up. That's why I'll be editing the previous chapters. As for the new manga chapters, we'll just have to see.**

 **CrystalVixen93: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **A ruffpuff fan: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
